Heartless
by Louaana
Summary: Une enquête qui tourne mal...des sentiments mis à rudes épreuves...et l'Univers de nos deux inspecteurs bascule.  EO
1. Chapter 1

**Heartless**

_Le danger que l'on pressent, mais que l'on ne voit pas, est celui qui trouble le plus._

Jules César

**New York City**

**W Englewood Avenue**

**Deux heures de l'après-midi**

Cela aurait du être une enquête de routine, interroger un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre avec violence, Josh Hollister était répertorié dans la banque des données de la police pour violence aggravée et maltraitance sur enfants. Un témoin l'avait vu sur la scène du crime ce qui poussa les détectives à s'intéresser à lui.

« Nous y sommes » désigna Elliot en se garant de l'autre côté du trottoir, une petite maison s'élevait en face d'eux.

« Tu es sur que c'est la bonne adresse ? » l'interrogea Olivia en observant la maison.

Celle-ci était dans un piteux état la pelouse était en friche révélant que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis longtemps, la peinture de la maison s'écailler laissant apparaître le bois pourri à certains endroits. Aux fenêtres il manquait des carreaux et certaines étaient clouées avec des planches formant des croix. On avait l'impression qu'au moindre coup de vent la maison allait s'effondrait sur elle-même.

« C'est l'adresse que ma donnée Cragen, 519 W Englewood Avenue, à moins qu'il y ait deux rues du même nom c'est bien ici »

« A mon avis les gars de la base de données doit revoir leurs fichiers, je doute que quelqu'un ai vécu ici depuis un bon moment »

« Peu importe on ferait bien de vérifier où Cragen va nous botter le cul » fit Elliot en ouvrant la portière.

C'est vrai que tout cela ne lui inspirait guère confiance à lui aussi mais cette impression venait surtout de cette sensation qu'il lui tordait l'estomac à chaque pas le rapprochant de cette maison.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Olivia qui remettait en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle, il savait que ce geste trahissait une certaine nervosité, il avait appris à décrypter ces signes, il faut dire qu'en onze ans de partenariat il avait appris à la connaître et maintenant il pouvait même prévoir ces gestes qui reflétaient son ressentit.

Et à chaque fois il avait ce sourire stupide qui apparaissait sur ces lèvres en l'observant, leur partenariat avait connu des hauts et des bas mais l'affaire Gitano avait à jamais changer leur relation, surtout pour lui, il avait alors pris conscience qu'il avait de forts sentiments à l'égard d'Olivia même s'il ne pouvait mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'Olivia occupait une place très importante dans sa vie.

Et lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée en mission d'infiltration dans l'Oregon, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu de sa vie et même lorsqu'il était séparé de sa femme il n'avait jamais connu un cruel manque, cette absence qui lui faisait perdre tout ses repères comme si son monde avait cessé de fonctionner.

« La porte est ouverte » lui fit remarqué Olivia le ramenant à la réalité.

« Monsieur Josh Hollister c'est le détective Stabler et Benson, on voudrait vous poser quelques questions. » s'écria Elliot en poussant lentement la porte.

La maison de l'intérieur paraissait encore plus lugubre, la pièce était sombre laissant apparaître que quelques rayons de soleil par les carreaux cassés. Les meubles, du moins ce qu'ils en restaient, étaient recouvert d'un drap blanc jaunis pas le temps et la poussière. On pouvait distinguer plusieurs fils d'araignées suspendus ici et là confirmant que le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis des années.

« Monsieur Hollister ? » répéta Elliot en sortant son arme de son étui, geste aussitôt copié par Olivia.

Un couloir donnait sur leur droite, Olivia lui fit signe d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Sur les murs on pouvait voir quelques photos jaunies représentant sur la plupart d'entre elles un enfant et son chien. Il n'affichait aucun sourire et on pouvait distinguer une certaine tristesse voire une souffrance dans les yeux de l'enfant.

Tout d'un coup un grand bruit se fit entendre faisant sursauter les deux inspecteurs, Elliot se retourna en passant un bras protecteur autour d'Olivia l'obligeant à reculer.

Celle-ci se dégagea aussitôt avec un claquement de langue, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les gestes protecteurs de son partenaire considérant qu'elle pouvait se défendre toute seule. La vie lui avait appris à ne compter que sur elle-même et les drames qu'elles avaient vécus lui avaient forgé son caractère.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte, constatant qu'une bourrasque de vent avait fait claquer la porte avec force.

« Alors, peur du vent détective Stabler ? » se moqua t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil un sourire sarcastique suspendu à ses lèvres.

Elliot ne lui fit aucune remarque préférant lui jeter un regard noir en se retournant. Le bout du couloir donnait sur une petite porte et Elliot sentit cette sensation qui lui tordait l'estomac reprendre de plus belle, quelque chose clochait vraiment avec cette maison.

« Monsieur Hollister ? » s'écria de nouveau Elliot sachant au fond de lui qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Il pointa son arme vers la porte s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir, Olivia derrière lui arme au poing guettant le moindre mouvement suspect.

Elliot s'avança dans la petite pièce dépourvue de meuble il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre sur sa droite habillé de rideau fleurie troué à certains endroits.

« Il n'y a rien ici Liv, tu as sans doute raison ca fait longtemps que cette maison n'a pas eu de locataire » dit-il d'un air blasé en approchant la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux laissant apparaître quelques rayons à travers la vitre.

« Liv ? » se retourna t-il en espérant la trouver derrière lui mais cette dernière ne l'avait pas suivi.

« Olivia ? Où es-tu ? » s'exclama Elliot en revenant sur ces pas. Et ce qu'il vit le fit haleter, son corps gisait par terre inconscient. Sans perdre de temps il se précipita à ses côtés passant sa main sur son visage en espérant une réaction.

« Liv ! Liv ! répond- moi s'il te plait ! » pria Elliot son cœur battant la chamade.

« Oli…. » il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de la nuque avant de sombrer à son tour dans l'inconscience.

**New York City**

**Central SVU**

**Cinq heures de l'après-midi**

Installé à son bureau Fin releva sa tête de son rapport, son cou lui faisait un mal de chien, il passa une main sur sa nuque espérant atténuer les tensions. Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre il remarqua que le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel de New York, cela devait faire plusieurs heures maintenant qu'il s'attenait a finir ce fichus rapport et n'attendait qu'une chose pourvoir rentrer chez lui et s'installer devant son poste de télévision face à un bon match de baseball.

Son attention se porta sur les bureaux de ses collègues et fronça les sourcils.

« Dit donc ca fait un moment déjà qu'Elliot et Olivia son partis, je croyais que ca allait être un jeu d'enfant selon Stabler. » s'adressa t-il à Munch qui s'amusait à faire tournoyer son stylo entre ses doigts.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules « Qui sait peut-être qu'ils ont décidé de faire une petite pause casse-croûte voire même….câlins » répondit John souriant lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Fin fit rouler ses yeux, Munch faisait sans cesse ce genre de sous-entendus concernant ses collègues. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas un secret pour personne qu'Elliot et Olivia étaient très proches, certaines personnes faisant allusion à eux comme un « couple » quand ils parlaient d'eux.

Cependant ce lien unique faisait de leur partenariat le meilleur qui soit, à eux deux ils avaient résolus plus d'affaires que l'enceinte réunis. Bien sûr cette complicité avait donné naissance à diverses rumeurs mais Fin ne prêtaient aucunes attention à ce genre de cancan, ils s'impliquaient beaucoup dans leur travail et il les admirait pour ça.

Evidemment il n'était pas aveugle et savait très bien qu'Elliot ne pouvait pas fonctionner sans Olivia et vice versa mais delà à appeler ça de l'amour il n'en était pas sûr.

Un claquement de porte lui fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Fin ! Appelle Elliot et dit lui de ramener ses fesses et celles de sa coéquipières au plus vite, je veux que cette affaire soit classée avant ce soir» ordonna le capitaine Cragen.

Fin ne se fit pas prier devant l'air sévère qu'affichait son patron, et composa sans plus attendre le numéro d'Elliot.

Après plusieurs sonneries sans succès il raccrocha et composa celui d'Olivia qui resta sans réponse également.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du capitaine et celui-ci se rembruni encore plus.

« Très bien vous deux allez les chercher et dites leur bien de venir me voir en rentrant j'aurais deux mots à leur dire » dit-il en tournant les talons les poings serrés.

« Hou la ca va barder on dirait » fit Munch en attrapant sa veste

«Ouais... au moins ca nous fait une sortie » lui répondit Fin en pressant le bouton de l'ascenseur.

**New York City**

**W Englewood Avenue**

**Dans un****e maison abandonnée**

Elliot se réveilla avec une énorme douleur au niveau de la tête sa vision était un peu trouble mais au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience celle-ci redevenait normale. Il eu du mal à s'habituer à la petite lumière qui émanait du plafond et constata sans une certaine panique qu'il était attaché à une chaise. Il essaya aussitôt de se défaire de ses liens se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se mettre dans une situation pareille. Et tout d'un coup tout lui revint en mémoire, la maison abandonnée, le couloir sombre, Liv allongé sur le sol inconsciente… Oh mon dieu Olivia !

Il releva aussitôt la tête à la recherche de sa partenaire, celle-ci était à quelques mètres de lui dans la même situation, attachée à une chaise.

« Liv ! » s'écria t-il.

« Inutile de crier elle est encore au pays des rêves inspecteur Stabler » se fit entendre une voix dans l'ombre.

Elliot sursauta et se retourna en direction de la voix, une ombre s'avança vers la lumière. Elliot distinguait maintenant l'homme devant lui, son visage était tiré et son regard se faisait dur, il était habitué à ce genre de regard c'était celui-ci qu'il percevait dans les yeux des suspects qu'ils arrêtaient tout les jours. Son cœur se mit aussitôt à battre la chamade réalisant que l'homme avait en sa possession une arme et pas n'importe laquelle puisqu'il s'agissait de la sienne.

« Qui êtes vous ? » fit-il fixant l'homme avec une certaine rage dans le regard.

« Vous savez très bien qui je suis inspecteur puisque vous êtes venu me chercher » lui répondit l'homme en s'avançant vers lui.

« Hollister… » murmura Elliot, Olivia avait vraiment raison les fichiers de la banque de données avait besoin d'être remis à jour car l'homme devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec la photo qu'ils avaient vus, il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux et sur son visage laissait apparaître une grande cicatrice qui lui prenait la moitié de celui-ci.

« Ecoutez Monsieur Hollister nous étions venus juste pour vous posez quelques questions, si vous nous détachez on pourrait peut-être arranger les choses »

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot inspecteur ! » s'enragea l'homme, « je sais très bien comment vous fonctionnez, vous amadouez les gens jusqu'à leur faire avouer ce que vous voulez entendre. Vous m'avez eu une fois et il n'est pas question que je retourne en prison ! » Hollister se dirigea vers Olivia qui commençait à immerger.

Cette dernière ouvrit les paupières doucement s'habituant au fur et à mesure à la lumière, voyant alors la silhouette d'un homme devant elle son souffle se perdit dans sa gorge. Réalisant qu'elle était attachée la peur se fit sentir au creux de son ventre, cette peur qu'elle connaissait trop bien depuis sa mission d'infiltration à Sealview.

« Liv tu vas bien ? » entendit-elle à sa gauche, elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Elliot dans la même position qu'elle.

« Euh… oui… oui je crois » Elliot pouvait distinguait une certaine crainte aux fonds de ses yeux cette même crainte qu'il apercevait depuis quelque temps à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en mauvaises situations. En faite il avait toujours connu Olivia comme une personne forte qu'il laissait rarement paraître ses émotions mais depuis un certains temps déjà son attitude avait changée, elle paraissait plus fragile comme si cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée avec les années avec pris un coup laissant une énorme brèche.

« Comme c'est mignon » se moqua Hollister « on se fait du souci pour son partenaire, en même temps je peux vous comprendre inspecteur stabler une si belle femme comme elle qui pourrait y résister » dit- il en trainant ses doigts sur le visage d'Olivia, celle-ci tourna la tête avec dégoût refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » écuma Elliot en tirant sur ses liens, que ce sale type puisse oser poser ses mains sur Olivia lui était insupportable.

« Ne me dites pas je que je dois faire ! » s'emporta l'homme en dirigeant son arme en direction d'Elliot, Olivia retint son souffle et son cœur s'emballa.

« Vous savez inspecteur moi aussi j'avais une femme mais à cause de vous j'ai tout perdu » on pouvait lire toute la rage qui émanait de lui « mon père m a toujours dit fils l'homme de la maison doit se faire respecter et la femme doit comprendre qui commande, je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ce que m'a enseigner mon père » se justifia t-il.

« J'aimais ma femme mais elle devait apprendre à obéir et mon père me répétait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait jamais avoir confiance en une femme parce qu'elle finit toujours par te tromper par le premier venu » ses mots se faisaient dur et un frisson parcouru Elliot.

« C'est pour ca que vous étiez obligé de la battre à tel point qu'elle en pouvait même plus se relever, vous vous êtes tellement acharnez sur elle qu'elle en ai devenu aveugle et vous appelez cela de l'amour vous me dégoutez ! » lança Olivia avec répulsion

« Fermez-la ! » explosa t-il en la frappant avec force au visage cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement à la violence du choc, elle sentir alors un gout métallique dans sa bouche, sa lèvre s'était fendue.

« Je vais vous tuer salopard ! » s'écria avec force Elliot, il n'avait qu'une seule envie se ruer sur Hollister et le frapper jusqu'à se qu'il le supplie d'arrêter.

L'homme se mit à rire « j'en doute vraiment inspecteur vu votre situation, j'ai une meilleure idée on va jouer à un petit jeu, voyons combien de temps votre chère Olivia résiste à la douleur, vous savez ma femme avait un seuil de tolérance vraiment élever il faut dire qu'elle avait de l'entraînement » se venta l'homme.

Elliot senti la bille lui monter à la gorge et ses mains se mirent à trembler de rage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Olivia elle ne voulait pas le montrer mais ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes et rien que pour ca Elliot mourrait d'envie serrer ses mains autour du cou d'Hollister.

L'homme attrapa violemment les cheveux d'Olivia qui gémit à cause de la douleur

« Arrêtez ! Je ferais ce que vous voulez mais laissez ma partenaire tranquille » supplia Elliot il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire, non cela lui était insupportable, il préférait se sacrifier que devoir voir son partenaire se faire torturer sous ses yeux.

« C'est très honorable de votre part Elliot » ironisa Hollister « mais c'est beaucoup plus amusant pour moi de voir la souffrance dans vos yeux à chaque fois que je la touche. A votre tour maintenant vous allez perdre quelqu'un qui vous est cher et vous ressentirez ce que moi j'ai ressenti, vous serez une coquille vide dépourvu de tout sentiment » dit-il en pointant l'arme en face de la tête d'Olivia.

Celle-ci s'arrêta de respirer et malgré elle son corps se mit à trembler, elle eu une impression de vide c'est dont ce que ressentait les gens proche de la mort pensa t –elle, car elle en était persuadé elle allait mourir, et puis un sentiment de regret fit surface, des regrets de la vie, la vie qu'elle aurait voulu avoir et qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais.

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant l'homme armé le pistolet, elle pouvait entendre Elliot supplier à coté d'elle, de ne pas faire ça, de le prendre à sa place et quelque part elle fut soulagé que l'arme soit dirigé en sa direction elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir Elliot mourir sous ses yeux, elle préférait se sacrifier.

Après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre, pas de mari qui l'attendait à la maison, pas d'enfants, pas de famille, à part un demi-frère dont elle avait appris l'existence il y a quelque temps mais qu'elle ne voyait presque jamais, elle n'avait personne à part…..Elliot.

Bien sur elle savait qu'il allait s'en vouloir mais il s'en remettrait, enfin elle essayait de s'en persuader. Il apprendrait à vivre sans elle, de plus il avait sa famille qui était tout pour lui, oui c'était mieux ainsi qu'est ce qu'une vie auprès d'autres vies.

« Non ! Non ! Ne faites pas ça vous aggraverez votre cas Hollister. » supplia Elliot les larmes aux yeux

« Mon cas est déjà perdu depuis bien longtemps inspecteur » lui répondit t-il en lui jetant un dernier regard en sa direction avant de concentrer son attention sur Olivia.

Ca y est il allait enfin devenir un véritable homme comme son père lui avait toujours répéter, ce dernier allait être fier de lui.

Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage au moment où son doigt atteint la détente.

Et là tout se passa très vite comme dans un chaos un grand bruit se fit entendre et plusieurs coups de feu retentirent dans la pièce.

Elliot avait fermé les yeux au moment où il avait vu Hollister presser la détente et avait cessé de respirer comme si tout son corps avait arrêté de fonctionner, comme s'il était perdu dans un brouillard avec une énorme douleur prenant possession de ses entrailles.

Il fut ramener à la réalité par une main sur son épaule et peu à peu son corps commençait à reprendre vie il entendit une voix répéter plusieurs fois son nom, cette voix lui était familière…attendez cette voix… Munch ! Et cela fit tilt dans son cerveau si Munch était ici peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, oui un horrible cauchemar dont il allait bientôt se réveiller il allait retrouver son Olivia debout devant lui avec son adorable sourire qu'elle abordait quand elle se moquait de lui…

« Elliot ! Elliot ! Elliot répond moi mec... ca va ? » fit Munch en le secouant espérant une réaction

Quand ils étaient arrivé à l'adresse indiquée avec Fin ils avaient pensé à une plaisanterie en voyant la maison mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent la voiture d'Elliot et Olivia garer de l'autre côté ils savaient que quelque chose clochait et encore plus lorsqu'ils s'étaient approché de la voiture et qu'une résidente était venu se plaindre que la voiture garée ici depuis des heures et empêchait ses invités de se garer.

En entrant dans la maison un étrange sentiment les avaient envahis ils avaient fait tout les recoins de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des voix provenant du sous sol et s'en perdre de temps arme au poing s'étaient dirigés vers eux.

« Elliot ! Mec ca va ? » Elliot trouva le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour constater qu'il était encore dans cette pièce que ceci n'était pas un cauchemar mais la dure réalité. Mais dans cette réalité, pensa t-il, peut-être que Fin et Munch étaient arrivés à temps peut-être qu'ils avaient abattus Hollister avant que celui- ci ne presse la détente.

Mais lorsque son regard tomba sur le corps d'Olivia à quelques mètres de lui son monde s'effondra de nouveau. Il voulut se précipiter à ses côtés mais il était encore attaché.

« Munch détache moi ! » dit-il d'une voix blanche sans la quitter des yeux, Fin était à ses côté pressant ce qui semblait être son manteau sur son front, son visage était si pale.

« Elliot jésus je croyais qu'on t'avait perdu » s'exclama Munch

« DETACHE MOI PUTAIN ! » s'écria Elliot avec rage ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Munch sursauta et sans plus attendre défit les liens d'Elliot aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, l'homme était dans une telle douleur et une telle rage que s'en était effrayant.

A peine fut il libéré qu'il se précipita au chevet d'Olivia, ses mains tremblaient, sa vue était troublé par les larmes, son cœur se tordait d'une force qu'il avait l'impression qu'il faisait une crise cardiaque.

« NON ! NON!NON! Non pas ca mon dieu NON ! ! » supplia t'il en la prenant dans ses bras insensible à la voix de Fin qui essayait de lui faire entendre raison.

Le vide qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu' elle était partie en Oregon n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, comme si tout ce qui ce passait autour, lui était indifférent. Il ne pouvait plus respirer Hollister avait raison il ne restait plus rien de lui il était vide, une coquille vide, le sol s'effritait sous ses pieds pour laisser place à l'enfer, l'enfer de vivre sans l'être cher. Elle était morte …..Oh mon dieu morte ! Et lui était mort avec elle.

Elliot tenait son corps mou comme s'il était attaché à une ancre comme si le simple fait de la lâcher elle disparaitrait là devant lui. Il ne pouvait étouffer les sanglots qui lui prenaient la gorge.

« Elliot ! Elliot ! Écoute moi, Elliot regarde moi » s'efforçait Fin en le secouant l'épaule aider par Munch mais impossible de le faire réagir, il était dans une bulle.

N'ayant plus aucune solution Fin se résigna...…

Perdu dans sa souffrance Elliot ressenti alors une tout autre souffrance celle là était physique et lui fit revenir à la réalité, Fin venait de le gifler ne comprenant pas son acte dans un moment pareil Elliot s'apprêta à déverser toute sa rage contenu jusqu'à présent sur lui. Mais ces quelques mots le stoppèrent…

« Elle respire ! Elle est vivante Elliot ! Elle vivante ! »

« Qu…qu... quoi » balbutia t-il en jetant un regard au corps dans ses bras, en effet obscurcit par la douleur de l'avoir perdu à jamais il n'avait pas remarqué le tout petit mais perceptible mouvement de sa poitrine… oui elle respirait !

Et là comme si cette brume qui s'était emparé de sa vie, se dissipait, il reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

« Voilà Elliot c'est ca calme toi » fit Munch « tout ira bien les secours sont là ils vont prendre soin d'elle tu verras tout ira bien » il réussit à dégager le corps d'Olivia d'Elliot laissant la place aux ambulanciers.

Elliot passa une main tremblante sur son visage, il n'arrivait pas à y croire elle était vivante !

Son visage était pâle, ses traits tirés mais elle respirait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, tournant la tête il vit un ambulancier s'adressait à lui.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur elle est tiré d'affaire, la balle lui a juste effleurée le front, elle est inconsciente mais cela est du plus à la chute mais tout ira bien nous l'emmenons à l'hôpital. Venez avec nous qu'on puisse aussi vous examinez inspecteur »

Impossible de prononcer un mot Elliot se contenta de hocher la tête, en se relevant il vit le corps sans vie d'Hollister et il ressenti un énorme soulagement, ce salopard ne risquerait plus de faire aucun mal maintenant. Il adressa un dernier regard à Munch et Fin comme pour avoir leur approbation avant de suivre la civière d'Olivia.

En route pour l'hôpital et dans cette ambulance Elliot venait soudain de réaliser en observant Olivia ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, qu'il pouvait désormais mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et il avait fallu être sur le point de la perdre encore une fois pour qu'il se rendre compte que c'était de l'amour….oui de l'amour.

**TBC**

* * *

C'est ma toute première histoire, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez me ferais plaisir, merci d'avance^^

La suite bientôt…


	2. Chapter 2

_Il ya deux tragédies dans la vie : l'une est de ne pas _

_satisfaire son désir et l'autre de le satisfaire._

Oscar Wilde

**Mercy Hospital**

**Tard dans la nuit**

Olivia ressentit une violente douleur au niveau du front, était-elle morte ? Comment pouvait elle ressentir la douleur alors, n'était elle pas censé voir une lumière blanche au bout d'un tunnel, enfin c'est ce que disait les gens, au lieu de cela elle senti une étrange odeur de désinfectant.

Retrouvant peu à peu ses sens elle battit des paupières pour voir s'étendre devant ces yeux un plafond blanc, un peu désorientée elle mit du temps avait de remarquer qu'elle était à l'hôpital ce n'est que lorsque le visage de l'infirmière se trouva au-dessus d'elle qu'elle en prit conscience….finalement la mort n'avait pas voulu d'elle.

« Bienvenue parmi nous ma chère, vous avez eu de la chance quelques centimètres de plus et vous n'étiez plus de ce monde » fit l'infirmière en examinant son front.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » lui demanda Olivia encore un peu désorienté

« Vous et votre partenaire avez été victime d'une agression mademoiselle vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? » s'exclama l'infirmière avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix « je ferais mieux de prévenir le docteur que vous êtes réveillez » dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

« Attendez mon … mon partenaire comment va t-il ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère votre partenaire va très bien, on a eu du mal à le détacher de vous mais il était tellement préoccupé… » fit l'infirmière avec une léger sourire avant de sortir.

Olivia laissa échapper un soupir, elle passa sa main sur son front sentant le bandage sous ses doigts et puis tout lui revint violemment en mémoire, la maison délabrée, Hollister pointant son arme vers elle, Elliot le suppliant de ne pas faire ça et cette peur qui l'avait envahit…

« Alors inspecteur comment vous sentez vous ? » perdue dans ses pensées Olivia n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée du médecin

« Ma tête me fait un mal de chien mais sinon ça va » répondit-elle

« C'est tout à fait normale mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous donner des cachets pour la douleur, alors il semblerait que vous ne vous souvenez plus ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'étais un peu désorientée à mon réveil mais maintenant je me souviens parfaitement de l'agression, je suis prête à rentrer chez moi » déclara t-elle. Olivia n'avait jamais appréciée les hôpitaux et de part son métier elle était amenée à y venir souvent mais elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit.

Le médecin laissa échapper un petit rire « votre partenaire m'avez prévenu... écoutez je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous rentriez chez vous mais si les douleurs deviennent persistantes ou si vous êtes victimes de nausées n'hésitez pas à revenir inspecteur » fit il griffonnant son carnet

« En attendant il y a quelqu'un qui est impatient de vous voir » dit-il en faisant signe à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

« El.. . » murmura Olivia alors que celui ci faisait son apparition, il avait l'air exténué mais dès qu'il la vit son regard s'illumina.

« Je vais vous laissez, passez récupérer les cachets à l'accueil en sortant » Ils remarquèrent à peine le médecin s'éclipser.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda Elliot en s'avançant près du lit

« Comme si on avait pris ma tête pour un gong mais sinon ca va » plaisanta Olivia en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Ce sourire qu'il crut qu'il ne verrait plus jamais, son cœur se réchauffa aussitôt.

« Allez viens je te raccompagne chez toi » dit il en lui remettant ses vêtements.

Quelques instants plus tard alors qu'ils récupéraient les cachets comme convenu, Fin suivi de Munch et Cragen firent leur apparition. Ils furent tous soulagés en la voyant, à part ce bandage sur le front elle se portait plutôt bien. Après avoir reçut une accolade chaleureuse de Fin et de Munch, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Elliot récupéré par Munch plus tôt.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant chacun absorbé par ses pensées, de temps à autre Olivia pouvait sentir le regard d'Elliot sur elle et ressentit une étrange sensation, comme une chaleur qui étouffait son cœur.

**New York city**

**Résidence Benson**

Olivia pénétra dans son appartement suivi de près par Elliot celui ci s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière quand elle l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras. Ce simple contact se fit comme une sensation électrique traversant leurs corps, Olivia retira aussitôt sa main, que ce passait-il ? Ils s'étaient déjà touchés auparavant mais n'avait jamais rien ressentit de semblable.

« Je préfère allumer la lampe ma tête ne supportera pas autant de lumière » dit elle d'un regard fuyant avant de disparaître en direction de la cuisine.

Elliot se trouva là au milieu de son salon ne sachant pas comment se comporter, l'ambiance dans la voiture n'avait pas arrangé les choses, depuis leur retour ils s'évitaient du regard comme si le simple fait de croiser les yeux de l'autre allait faire apparaître des sentiments interdits.

La journée avait été difficile pour eux deux, Olivia avait vu la mort de face et Elliot avait vécu l'un de ses pires cauchemars, il ne voulait qu'une chose pourvoir rentrer chez lui se reposer mais au fond de lui il n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter Olivia, la crainte de la perdre était encore présente même s'il savait qu'elle était en sécurité maintenant.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Elliot, Kathy doit s'inquiéter » lui fit Olivia en le sortant de ses pensées.

« Euh…oui...oui je ferais mieux de rentrer » dit-il un peu gêné en se dirigeant vers la porte Olivia l'accompagnant.

« Tu es sûr que ca va aller ? » lui demanda t-il en se retournant brusquement pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel rapprochement Olivia mis du temps avant de répondre.

« Oui…oui… ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas » son regard se portant sur ses chaussures.

Ils étaient vraiment très proches, Elliot pouvait sentir le parfum d'Olivia imprégner ses sens ce qui lui provoqua un léger frisson, il se rappela encore comment il l'avait tenue il y quelques heures à peine sauf qu'à ce moment l'odeur du sang était mêlé à celui du désespoir. Mais là c'était tout simplement son odeur à elle, cette odeur de vanille qui provoquait en lui beaucoup d'émotion. C'était la première fois en onze ans de partenariat que cela avait autant d'effet sur lui, et puis il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras, comme la fois où ils s'étaient retrouver collés l'un à l'autre alors qu'Olivia venait de sauver de la vie de son plus jeune fils.

Et sans s'en rendre compte ses bras étaient autour du corps d'Olivia, un peu surprise au début elle se raidit mais se détendit peu à peu envahit par un sentiment de bien-être, allant jusqu'à laisser sa tête se reposée sur la poitrine d'Elliot.

Et pour la première fois depuis cette après-midi elle se sentit en sécurité, elle ferma les yeux appréciant ce moment laissant même échapper un soupir.

Le temps sembla s'être arrêté et après plusieurs minutes qui leur parurent des heures ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre osant se regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis l'hôpital.

Elliot passa délicatement ses doigts sur son front retraçant le contour du bandage, un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale d'Olivia et elle ferma les yeux à ce contact. Emporter par un étrange sentiment Elliot se pencha et effleura son front de ses lèvres, le baiser était léger mais l'électricité qu'ils avaient ressentit quelques instants plutôt se manifesta de nouveau. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau laissant transparaitre tout ces sentiments reniés, ce désir qu'ils s'efforçaient de refouler.

Olivia pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade quand Elliot, cette fois ci, se pencha vers ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux anticipant le contact. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et Elliot pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballait à ce simple frôlement, une douce chaleur envahit son corps laissant son cerveau complètement embruni par ces sensations si intenses.

Le contact se fit plus pressant et le baiser qui se fit douceur au début s'enflamma laissant place à la passion. Leurs langues s'emportaient dans une danse sensuelle et vorace à la fois. Elliot laissa ses mains trainées sur le corps d'Olivia caressant la moindre parcelle de peau lui étant accessible ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir Olivia, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou l'obligeant à se coller davantage à elle et put sentir le désir qu'elle provoquait en lui.

Elliot s'empara de ses hanches et la souleva du sol, leurs langues continuant toujours leur danse si intense, elle passa alors ses jambes autour de la taille d'Elliot. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle de son corps comme si la simple caresse de lui sur sa peau faisait d'elle une poupée de chiffon.

En se dirigeant à l'aveuglette vers la chambre, Elliot abandonna les lèvres d'Olivia pour grignoter son cou, il pouvait sentir son corps trembler lorsqu'il plaça un baiser humide juste derrière lobe de son oreille. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui apparaissait comme un doux murmure aux oreilles d'Elliot.

Arrivé à destination Elliot posa délicatement Olivia sur le lit, le désir de sentir l'autre contre soi se fit pressant et ils se débarrassèrent du dernier rempart empêchant le contact de leur peau. Et leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent aussitôt au pied du lit. Ils pouvaient enfin laisser s'exprimer leur passion, cette tension qu'ils avaient contenue depuis le début de leur partenariat volait en éclat.

La pièce fut remplit de soupirs et de gémissement des deux amants. Les mains d'Elliot parcouraient le corps d'Olivia comme si elle était une drogue pour lui, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sensation, ce sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. La sensation de ses ongles dans son dos le rendait fou, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne faisait exploser tout ces sens.

Olivia laissa échapper un énième gémissement à la sensation d'Elliot à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'homme dans sa vie mais avait toujours été satisfaite de ce côté là, mais jamais elle n'avait ressentit avec les autres ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même avec Elliot. Elle avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser tellement les sensations étaient violentes, personne n'avait jamais fait naitre en elle ce sentiment d'extase.

Pris dans un tourbillon d'intenses émotions, Elliot laissa échapper quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille d'Olivia à peine perceptible… « Je t'aime tellement »

Perdue dans ses propres sensations Olivia se laissa croire qu'elle avait imaginé ses mots.

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois ce soir là, à chaque fois avec plus de passion comme si leur désir étaient insatiable et ce n'est que vers l'aube qu'ils s'endormirent leurs corps en sueurs lovés l'un contre l'autre, loin d'imaginer que cette nuit allait changer leur vie à jamais.

**TBC**

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews…

La suite bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

_Q__u'importe le temps, qu'emporte le vent_

_Mieux vaut ton absence que ton indifférence._

Serge Gainsbourg

**New York city**

**Résidence Benson**

**Au petit matin...**

Le soleil commençait à illuminé la ville de New York redonnant ainsi peu à peu vie aux rues de celle-ci. Elliot pouvait sentir les rayons chaleureux du soleil lui réchauffés le visage, les yeux toujours clos et le cerveau encore endormi il mit du temps avant de réalisé qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et quand une douce odeur de vanille lui chatouilla les narines il fut assaillit de nombreux flashbacks de la nuit dernière faisant réveiller en lui d'intenses émotions.

Et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps nu légèrement recouvert d'un drap de soie, son cœur se réchauffa. Le soleil faisait briller sa peau d'olive et ses cheveux s'étalaient en cascade sur l'oreiller, il n'avait jamais vu un si beau spectacle, faisant naitre en lui de forts sentiments. Mais la réalité le rattrapa aussitôt, il venait de coucher avec son partenaire, sa meilleure amie, ils avaient franchi cette ligne qu'ils s'étaient forcés à garder entre eux pendant tant d'années. Un autre sentiment l'assailli de nouveau celui de la culpabilité, culpabilité de n'avoir pu contrôler ses émotions, culpabilité d'avoir laissé parler son désir plus tôt que sa raison, culpabilité d'embarquer Olivia dans une situation qui la ferait surement souffrir.

Et cela lui serra le cœur, passant une main sur son visage il sortit du lit et pris la direction de la salle de bains le cœur lourd.

Douché et habillé il réapparu dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard. Olivia était encore endormie et il en fut presque soulagé, cela allait rendre sans doute les choses plus facile, même si au fond de lui il n'avait qu'une envie revenir dans ce lit et la prendre dans ses bras. Il fit le tour du lit et observa son visage, une mèche de cheveux couvrait son bandage, il l'écarta délicatement du bout des doigts avant de se pencher pour effleurer ses lèvres si douces, ce baiser fut bref à peine perceptible mais laissait transparaitre tout les sentiments qu'il s'efforçait d'enfouir.

Après un léger soupir, Elliot se dirigea vers la porte jetant un dernier regard à la femme endormie.

Olivia ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce et laissa couler les larmes, il était parti sans un mot la laissant seule dans son lit avec son désespoir. Elle se sentie idiote, que s'était elle imaginée ? Cette nuit avait été magnifique mais elle savait très bien au fond d'elle que ce n'était que les tensions sexuelles qui avaient parlées, quoi d'autres sinon, serait il resté s'il s'agissait d'autre chose ? De ces choses beaucoup plus profondes ?

Elle venait de tout gâcher comme à chaque fois, en couchant avec son meilleur ami elle venait peut-être de mettre un terme à leur partenariat car rien ne serait plus pareil entre eux maintenant.

**New York City**

**Central SVU**

Cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'Elliot se trouvait assis à son bureau et à chaque personne entrant dans la salle son cœur s'emballait s'attendant à voir apparaître Olivia. Ce qui le mit dans une humeur exécrable, il était énervé, énervé de pourvoir se contrôler, énervé de ne savoir comment se comporter lorsqu'elle celle-ci ferait son apparition.

Bien sûr il avait imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios mais il avait l'impression qu'aucune d'entre elles seraient assez appropriées à la situation.

Agacé il se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café espérant noyer ses problèmes dans le liquide infecte que Munch osé appeler café. C'est à ce moment là que choisit Olivia pour faire son entrée, elle se dirigea vers son bureau y déposant son sac et s'installa sans même un regard ou un mot pour lui. Voilà c'était résolu pensa t-il, apparemment elle avait décidé de l'ignorer.

Il rejoignit son bureau et lui adressa un bonjour à peine audible et celle-ci grogna quelque chose en réponse sans le regarder.

Elliot se massa le front en pensant que la journée allait être longue….oui très longue.

Le silence entre eux devenait pesant, Olivia n'avait pas levé le bout du nez de son ordinateur depuis son arrivée et Elliot se sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, de temps en temps il jetait quelques regards en sa direction mais celle-ci l'ignorer toujours autant. Elle lui en voulait ce qui lui était compréhensible. Il s'était comporté comme un idiot, il avait couché avec elle et au petit matin l'avait laissé seule dans son lit sans aucune explication et maintenant leur partenariat allait en souffrir.

Cragen sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers eux avec d'énormes dossiers, ce qui ne laissait rien paraître de bon.

« Content de vous revoir aussi vite au boulot…mais Olivia tu aurais pu prendre un jour de repos si tu voulais » lui fit-il.

« Non capitaine ca va aller, vous me connaissez je préfère venir travailler que de rester chez moi à tourner en rond » lui répond t-elle en souriant.

« C'est comme tu veux…en tout cas aujourd'hui je crois bien que vous allez rester ici les rapports ne vont pas se faire tout seul » dit-il en posant les dossiers sur leur bureau.

Elliot se passa une main sur la nuque, décidément ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

La journée se passa donc ainsi chacun absorbé dans ses dossiers s'adressant la parole que par strict nécessité. E leur petit jeu ne fut pas indifférent aux reste de leur collègues, Munch fit un signe de la tête à Fin désignant leur collègues et celui-ci haussa les épaules, ils devaient être de mauvaise humeur pensa t-il, après ce qui c'était passé hier il le comprenait très bien mais c'est vrai qu'il régnait une tension particulière entre eux.

En début de soirée, Munch et lui décidèrent d'aller boire un verre avant de rentrer chez eux.

« Dites les gars ca vous dirait une petite bière ? » lança Munch en passant près de leur bureau.

« Non ca ira merci Munch je termine ça et après je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi ma tête fait encore des siennes » dit Olivia en penchant la tête légèrement passant la main sur le front.

Elliot l'observait attentivement et son regard se porta sur son cou exposé et une soudaine chaleur s'empara des ses reins en se remémorant le gout de sa peau mais surtout le doux gémissement qu'elle avait produit au contact de sa bouche sur son cou.

« Et ! Elliot ? Tu es encore avec nous ? » demanda Fin attendant sa réponse.

« Euh…oui…euh…non » bredouilla t-il en rougissant « je veux dire non je crois que je vais aussi rentrer chez moi les gars » visiblement gêné de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit.

Munch et Fin s'échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Et pour la première fois de la journée Elliot sentit le regard d'Olivia sur lui mais ce regard se faisait noir.

Elliot soupira et fatigué de tout cette comédie décida de prendre les choses en main. Il se leva de son bureau et s'avança vers elle.

« Ecoute Liv… »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Elliot et surtout pas ici » le coupa t-elle durement

Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant il fallait absolument creuser l'abcès où cela deviendrai vite invivable.

« Liv il faut qu'on en parle…et je…je … » il ne savait même pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et en même temps avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je…je…quoi Elliot » s'emporta t-elle « Que tu es désolé d'avoir couché avec moi et de t'être sauvé ensuite c'est ca que tu essaye de me dire ? » s'écria t-elle en s'approchant de lui, et il pu percevoir des larmes dans ses yeux et son cœur se serra aussitôt.

« Je suis fatiguée. » lança t-elle avant de prendre la direction des vestiaires.

Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de la poursuivre aussitôt.

Olivia était assise dans l'obscurité du vestiaire la tête entre les mains, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, les choses devenaient tellement compliquées et les sentiments qu'elles ressentaient n'arranger pas la situation. Elle sentit Elliot s'asseoir près d'elle sans un mot et ils restèrent ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre mais tellement éloignés à la fois. Olivia ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

« Je ne le regrette pas… » déclara soudainement Elliot sans la regarder.

Et elle sentit une immense chaleur réchauffée son cœur mais ne laissa rien paraître, oui elle aussi ne le regrettait pas mais les choses étaient tellement beaucoup plus compliqué que ca qu'elle ne pouvait se laissai aller à ses sentiments.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu es marié Elliot » lui lança t-elle en pleine figure, « comment peux-tu me dire une telle chose alors que ta femme t'attend à la maison ? » lui dit-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

Elliot ferma les yeux avec l'impression que tout le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules…elle avait raison, il avait une femme et pas une seule fois pendant ces dernières vingt quatre heures il n'avait pensé à elle, il sentit ce sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir de nouveau, non pas envers sa femme les choses n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient entre eux et tout les deux en avait conscience, mais envers sa famille, ses enfants. Il n'y avait plus que cela qui unissait encore Kathy et lui et c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de revenir à la maison, il voulait que ses enfants puissent avoir une famille et non être ballotés entre deux foyer.

Et maintenant il était pris au piège entre ses sentiments pour Olivia et cette famille qu'il s'efforçait de garder en place.

« Je sais … » répondit-il après de longues minutes, il se retourna vers elle cherchant ses yeux « mais cela ne change pas ce que je ressens Liv, quand je t'ai vu là allonger en sang dans ce sous-sol, mon cœur à cesser de battre j'étais tellement persuadé de t'avoir perdu… » lui dit-il d'une voix tremblante

Olivia sentit un frisson la parcourir à l'évocation de se souvenir.

« Nous ne pouvons faire cela Elliot » murmura t -elle s'efforçant de contrôler ses émotions, « il y a d'autres personnes en jeu, d'autres vies ca serait égoïste El » elle soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux ce qu'elle allait dire lui brisait le cœur, « Ecoute on a subit un gros traumatisme tout les deux…et hier soir…hier soir nos émotions nous ont submergés mais on ne peut pas continuer El…je ne peux pas faire cela » elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et lutta contre les larmes.

Elliot baissa la tête c'était comme si on venait de lui mettre un énorme coup de poing dans la poitrine, aussi dur que c'était pour lui il savait qu'elle avait raison, les choses étaient déjà trop compliquées comme ca et il du lutter contre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras de la sentir contre lui une dernière fois.

« Je sais… » répéta t-il la gorge nouée et releva la tête pour la voir se diriger vers la porte.

Au moment de l'ouvrir elle se retourna et lui lança les larmes aux yeux, « Bonne nuit partenaire... » essayant de lui sourire même si son cœur semblait s'être brisé.

Et il s'efforça à répondre à son sourire « bonne nuit…partenaire » finit-il par lui répondre, voilà ce qu'il restait maintenant entre eux, partenaire c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours été mais il savait au fond de lui que leur partenariat ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Elliot rentra chez lui le cœur lourd ce soir là, la maison était silencieuse, Kathy et les enfants étaient couchés depuis longtemps maintenant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit une vers de scotch, il avait besoin de noyer ses pensées mais aussi sa douleur. Il hésita un moment entre aller se coucher dans sa chambre avec Kathy ou rester dormir sur le canapé, il prit finalement la deuxième option car au fond de lui il ne pouvait pas se coucher à côté de sa femme comme si rien ne s'était passé. Non seulement il avait l'impression de tromper sa femme mais surtout Olivia.

Même si les choses avaient été clair quelques instants plus tôt entre eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait les scènes de la nuit dernière se jouaient dans sa tête. Il poussa un long soupir trahissant son désarroi, il fallait l'oublier, elle l'avait bien fait comprendre c'était impossible entre eux, trop compliqué, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'y arriverait jamais à l'oublier, jamais à oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Et ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit dans la pénombre de son salon le verre de scotch à moitié vide sur la table basse.

**TBC**

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre…surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez … en bien ou en mal…cela m'aiderait beaucoup pour la suite

A très bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

_Heureux les amants que nous sommes _

_Et qui demain, loin de l'autre_

_S'aimeront par dessus les hommes_

Jacques Brel

**New York City**

**Résidence Benson**

**Au milieu de la nuit**

Olivia se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit, elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil et son mal de tête n'y aidait pas vraiment.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées maintenant après cette fameuse nuit et malgré si les choses étaient encore un peu difficiles entre elle et Elliot, ils essayaient d'en faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur leur travail. Mais Olivia pouvait sentir le regard persistant d'Elliot à certains moments de la journée sur elle et à chaque fois elle se sentait complètement déstabilisée et préférait s'enfuir prétextant toutes sortes d'excuses.

Le plus dur était le soir quand elle rentrait chez elle et qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce grand lit, seule. Quelques fois elle avait l'impression de sentir encore l'odeur d'Elliot sur l'oreiller et elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle regarda le réveil, 2h du matin, elle allait jamais pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit se dit-elle, exaspérée elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Elle prit quelques cachets pour la douleur et se regarda dans le miroir, tu fais peur à voir Olivia pensa t-elle. Son visage était pâle et sous ses yeux se dessinaient de grandes cernes, elle passa sa main sur son front où se trouvait sa cicatrice et remarqua que cette dernière était anormalement boursoufflée et rougeâtre. Elle haussa les épaules cela finirait bien par guérir, après tout pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que son mal de tête s'en aille et pouvoir enfin fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Elle décida de regagner son lit, alors qu'elle commençait à trouver le sommeil son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Olivia jura mentalement, décidément on n'était pas prêt à la laisser tranquille.

« Benson » répondit elle un peu brusquement

« Liv… c'est Elliot on a une victime, retrouve moi au Central Park » il attendit à peine sa réponse qu'il raccrocha aussitôt.

Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur d'Olivia, elle se sentait de plus en plus contrariée.

**Central Park **

**Quelques instants plus tard…**

Elle se gara près des véhicules de police, dehors l'air était glaciale et elle se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre espérant se réchauffer un peu, distinguant de loin Elliot qui discutait avec un témoin, elle sentit aussitôt le rythme de son cœur s'accéléré et cela l'exaspéra encore plus, elle était frustrée de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur son propre corps, frustrée des sentiments qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Elle releva la banderole jaune et rejoignis Melinda qui s'affairait autour d'un corps.

« Qu'est qu'on a ? » lança t-elle.

Melinda releva les yeux vers elle « Bonjour à toi aussi Olivia…j'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur » se moqua t-elle.

« Mouais…bonjour » lui répondit-elle sans plus de conviction.

« D'accord… » fit Melinda en levant les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête, décidément ces deux là lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, Elliot en arrivant sur la scène du crime avait l'air déprimé portant toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules et maintenant Olivia avec son humeur exécrable, il avait du se passait quelque chose pensa t-elle car ces derniers jours leurs comportements étaient vraiment suspects.

« Jeune femme d'environ trente, trente cinq ans, à première vue elle a été violée et sa nuque a été brisée, sans doute avec une corde où quelque chose qui y ressemble d'après les blessures, mais j'ai besoin de l'examiner de plus près pour en être sûre, la date de la mort remontrait à environ quatre heures » lui résuma t-elle.

« Qui la découverte ?... On a son identité ? » questionna Olivia en s'agenouillant près du corps de la jeune femme, comme à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour cette femme, imaginant la peur qu'elle avait du ressentir pendant son calvaire.

« Un homme promenant son chien l'a découverte derrière les buissons, et on a retrouvé son sac à main à quelques pas de là, d'après sa carte d'identité elle s'appelait Joane Williams » entendit-elle d'une voix grave, elle releva la tête pour trouver Elliot celui ci lui jeta un bref regard avant de s'adresser à Melinda.

« Ok on va rentrer au central informer Cragen et on repassera te voir plus tard Melinda » celle ci hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers les hommes de la morgue.

Elliot regarda de nouveau Olivia « on se retrouve là bas Liv ? » dit il, son ton avait changé il était plus doux comme s'il cherchait à se faire pardonner. Ces derniers jours il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec elle, des fois il avait l'impression d'être trop dur et puis d'autres trop sensible, il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle son cœur se mettait aussitôt à battre la chamade et cela le contrariait beaucoup car il essayait par tout les moyens d'oublier ses sentiments mais son corps ne semblait pas très coopératif.

« Pas de problème.. . » lui répondit elle avec léger sourire gênée avant de passer devant lui sans demander son reste.

Arrivés au poste, ils firent un bref compte rendu au capitaine et se mirent aussitôt au travail, après avoir confirmé l'identité de la jeune femme ils découvrirent que celle ci travaillait dans une entreprise de recyclage et qu'elle habitait en colocation avec une prénommée Jennifer.

Ils se rendirent donc au domicile de cette dernière, après lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle la jeune femme encore un peu sous le choc leur avoua que Joane parlait très peu de sa vie personnelle mais que ces derniers temps elle sortait souvent et même quelques fois ne rentrait pas dormir. Elle se doutait que la jeune femme avait une liaison mais elle n'avait jamais réussie à la faire parler.

Une fois revenu au poste, un témoin se présenta disant avoir reconnu la jeune femme dans la presse, ce dernier l'avait vu en compagnie d'un homme en sortant d'un bar la nuit du meurtre, ils lui demandèrent aussitôt d'établir un portrait robot. Mais malheureusement cela ne donna rien car aucun des fichiers ne correspondait à la description.

Cragen les envoya donc enquêter sur le lieu de travail de Joane espérant trouver plus d'indice.

Les rues de New York étaient encombrées, Olivia s'appuya contre la vitre, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et elle aurait tout donné pour se retrouver dans son lit à ce moment même.

Elliot remarquant son malaise la regarda du coin de l'œil, son visage était un peu pâle et ses yeux s'étaient creusés davantage.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire, il eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

« Oui ca va… c'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit donc la fatigue se fait sentir » dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

Elliot pouvait tout à fait la comprendre, lui aussi ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers jours …. et elle était la raison de son insomnie.

Ils finirent finalement par arrivé sur les lieux, ils s'apprêtaient à interroger le personnel de l'entreprise lorsque Olivia remarqua un homme dont le visage lui était familier, elle en fit par à Elliot et celui ci reconnut de suite la description que le témoin avait fait plus tôt.

Ils décidèrent de commencer par lui, celui ci n'étant pas très coopératif ils décidèrent de continuer l'interrogatoire au poste.

**New York City**

**Central SVU**

Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure que l'homme, Paul Emerson, attendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire et les inspecteurs situés derrière la vitre pouvait voir l'homme devenir de plus en plus nerveux ils en conclurent que c'était le bon moment pour commencer l'interrogatoire.

L'individu sursauta au moment où les deux inspecteurs firent leur entrée.

Elliot s'installa sur la chaise en face de l'homme tandis qu'Olivia s'adossa contre le mur les bras croisés.

« Ecoutez inspecteur je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me retenez ici…je n'ai rien fait » dit-il la voix un peu tremblante.

« Vous connaissiez bien mademoiselle Williams, monsieur Emerson ? » lui demanda Elliot en sortant la photo de la jeune femme.

Celui-ci ferma aussitôt les yeux, troublé « elle travaillait avec moi donc oui nous nous connaissions et …je …je.. » il laissa échapper un soupir « je suis vraiment navré de ce qui lui est arrivé…elle ne méritait pas ça » il baissa la tête comme s'il cherchait à contrôler ses émotions et cela n'échappa pas aux deux inspecteurs.

« Cela remonte à quand la dernière fois que vous avez vu mademoiselle Williams ? » fit Olivia toujours adossé contre le mur, lui lançant un regard suspect.

« Hier matin au travail pourquoi ? »

« C'est bizarre car un témoin vous aurait vu en sa compagnie à la sortie d'un bar hier soir » lui fit Elliot en posant ses coudes sur la table et se rapprochant donc de lui.

« C'est…c'est…une erreur » balbutia Paul le regard fuyant.

Olivia s'avança à son tour.

« Arrêtez monsieur Emerson vous correspondez trait pour trait à la description donc si j'étais vous je dirais la vérité » déclara t-elle le regard dur.

« Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé Paul, vous aviez bu tout les deux et quand vous avez voulu aller plus loin elle vous a jeté c'est ca ? » fit-elle prenant la photo dans ses mains, « mais votre égo masculin en a pris un coup, comment une femme pouvait se refuser à vous, cela vous étiez impossible donc vous avez décidé de vous venger hein ? » elle s'avança davantage et l'homme détourna la tête refusant de rencontrer son regard.

« vous l'avez donc suivi et attendu que personne ne vous voit pour s'en prendre à elle, vous l'avez poussé par terre en plein milieu de Central Park et vous lui avez arraché ses vêtements tout en la frappant pour qu'elle se taise ! » les mots d'Olivia se faisait plus dur elle se pencha et agita la photo au visage de l'homme l'obligeant à regarder « vous l'avez ensuite violer ignorant ses cris vous disant d'arrêter et comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert comme ca vous lui avez brisé la nuque avec une corde ! »

L'homme avait les yeux fermés des larmes inondaient ses joues, il secouait la tête comme si la voix d'Olivia lui était insupportable.

« ARRETEZ ! » Hurla t-il « arrêtez !…arrêtez … » fit il en sanglotant, Olivia se releva et fit quelques pas pour se retrouver à côté d'Elliot, celui ci était toujours impressionné par le talent qu'elle avait pour faire parler les suspects mais ce qu'ils allaient entendre n'étaient pas du tout à quoi ils s'attendaient.

« Je l'aimais… » lâcha l'homme dans un sanglot la tête baissé « je…je…je l'aimais tellement » il releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Elliot. Ce dernier échangea un regard perplexe avec sa coéquipière.

« On … on se voyait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant » déclara Paul.

« Vous êtes en train nous dire que Joane et vous entreteniez une relation ? » demanda Elliot en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme essuya ses larmes en poussant un soupir. « Non…on… on avait une liaison…je suis marié » avoua l'homme, « ne vous méprenez pas inspecteur, je n'avais jamais trompé ma femme avant j'étais persuadé de l'aimer mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Joane mon univers à basculer » fit l'homme et une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Vous savez vous avez l'impression que tout se passe pour le mieux dans votre vie vous êtes persuadé d'être heureux…mais lorsque l'amour, le vrai, vous tombe dessus sans crier garde alors tout est remis en question et quand vous êtes avec cette personne vous vous rendez compte ce que c'est le bonheur… le vrai » un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Paul.

« Joane était merveilleuse, forte et sûre d'elle à la fois et elle me rendait meilleur chaque jour » fit il en fermant les yeux.

Elliot se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

« Votre femme était au courant pour vous et Joane ? » demanda Olivia visiblement troublée elle aussi mais ne laissant rien paraître.

Paul soupira « Non…enfin je ne crois pas, mais vous savez entre nous ce n'étais plus vraiment ca on vivait plus en cohabitation que comme un couple marié » il fixa Elliot, « je sais ce que vous pensez inspecteur…pourquoi n'ai je pas quitté ma femme pour celle que j'aimais…si seulement cela avait si simple » l'homme passa une main sur son visage.

« Ma femme m'avait toujours prévenu que si un jour elle apprenait que je la trompais elle ferait en sorte que je ne puisse plus jamais revoir mes enfants…et même si j'aimais Joane plus que tout je ne pouvais abandonner mes enfants » Paul semblait accablé.

Les deux inspecteurs restèrent silencieux.

« Bien sûr au début quand je lui en avais parlé on a essayé de mettre un terme à cette liaison mais c'était plus fort que nous on ne pouvait se passer l'un de l'autre… » les larmes réapparurent sur les joues de l'homme et il éclata en sanglot.

« Si…si… j'avais su qu'il me restait…si…si…peu de temps avec elle…j'aurais tout quitté pour…pour passer les derniers moments avec elle…croyez moi inspecteur…je …je ne lui aurais jamais …jamais fait aucun mal…je …je l'aimais tellement ! » sanglota l'homme avant de s'effondrer sur la table.

Troublé Elliot jeta instinctivement un regard à Olivia, celle ci détourna le regard son cœur était pris dans un étau, cette histoire la touchait beaucoup trop et elle savait pourquoi…..oui cette histoire c'était la leur.

Paul leur révéla qu'en quittant Joane il était rentré chez lui, les inspecteurs vérifia auprès de sa femme qui leur confirma qu'il était bien à la maison au moment du meurtre. Ils revenaient donc au point de départ.

Ils décidèrent de rendre visite à Melinda espérant que cette dernière avait découvert des indices.

En effet sous les ongles de la victime elle avait retrouvé assez de peau pour effectuer une recherche ADN.

Sans perdre de temps ils consultèrent le fichier et finalement il se révéla que l 'ADN correspondait à un ancien violeur récidiviste relâché il y avait peu de temps pour bonne conduite.

Ils interrogèrent le suspect qui finit par avouer les faits. Il l'avait repéré au bar et avait attendu que Paul la quitte pour la suivre et ensuite s'en prendre à elle.

La nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment sur la ville et le central avait été déserté, seul restait Elliot et Olivia qui s'affairaient sur leur rapport, la journée avait été très rude pour les deux inspecteurs cette histoire les avaient beaucoup bousculé même s'ils ne laissaient rien paraître.

Olivia se sentait extrêmement fatiguée et son mal de tête augmentait à vue d'œil, elle pouvait sentir des frissons gagner son corps.

De temps en temps, Elliot lui jetait des regards, son visage était encore plus pâle que cette après-midi ce qui l'inquiétait sérieusement.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer Liv » fit il en brisant le silence.

Elle releva la tête vers lui « non je ne peux pas il faut boucler le rapport ce soir » répondit elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Ca peut attendre Liv, tu es très pâle rentre chez toi te reposer » insista t-il le regard presque suppliant et rempli de tendresse.

Involontairement elle se mit à sourire, il était tellement mignon quand il s'inquiétait pour elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ca va aller…je vais juste me rafraichir un peu et ca ira mieux après » fit elle avant de se lever et prendre la direction des toilettes.

Elliot la regarda s'éloigner et laissa échapper un soupir, elle pouvait être une véritable tête de mule quand elle le voulait…mais une tête de mule tellement belle.

Olivia ne voulait pas l'admettre devant Elliot mais elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et quand elle franchie la porte des toilettes elle fut prises de nausées l'obligeant à rendre tout son déjeuner. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal et elle eu du mal à se relever pour se diriger vers le lavabo.

Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir, ce n'était pas très jolie à voir elle était extrêmement blême. Et puis tout d'un coup sa vue se brouilla, prise de vertiges elle eut l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton.

La pièce se mit à tourner l'obligeant à s'accrocher au rebord du lavabo, elle fut prise de panique ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait elle essaya de regagner la porte mais s'effondra avant de l'atteindre et sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

Elliot jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'Olivia avait disparu et elle n'était toujours pas revenu.

Il sentit une sensation étrangement lui tordre le ventre, la même sensation qui s'était emparé de lui dans cette fameuse maison abandonnée.

L'inquiétude le submergea et il prit aussitôt la direction des toilettes.

« Liv …ca va ? » fit il en s'approchant de la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Il poussa légèrement la porte, « Liv… ? »

Et il la vit là allonger par terre, son cœur se mit aussitôt à battre la chamade et une immense peur s'empara de lui.

« Oh mon dieu Liv ! » il se précipita vers elle la prenant dans ses bras, « répond moi Liv…Olivia ! » supplia t-il en caressant son visage…Oh mon dieu elle était brûlante !

Il saisi son portable et composa rapidement le numéro des urgences.

« Ici détective Stabler…. de…de l'unité spéciale des victimes, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance au central de l'USV de toute urgence…je vous en supplie dépêchez vous ! » supplia t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il laissa les larmes coulés librement, c'était un cauchemar, non cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire, non…non il n'allait pas la perdre.

Il la serra davantage contre lui « ca va aller….ca va aller bébé…je suis là…reste avec moi mon amour…ne me quitte pas » murmura t-il en la berçant.

Assis par terre dans la pénombre de la pièce Elliot berçait le corps d'Olivia priant pour que les secours arrivent à temps.

**TBC**

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires, à bientôt pour la suite


	5. Chapter 5

_Même lorsque l'on croit que l'on n'attend plus rien_

_Nous attendons toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un._

Charles Aznavour

**New York City**

**Mercy Hospital**

La tête entre les mains, Elliot était assis là dans le couloir sans vie de l'hôpital, une ou deux heures il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, il en avait perdu toute notion. Son monde avait cessé de fonctionner, une rage grandissait en lui, pourquoi n'avait il pas réagi plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas insister pour qu'elle se repose ? C'était son devoir de veiller sur elle et il avait échoué encore une fois.

Il se leva brusquement, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de savoir. Savoir s'il elle allait bien, savoir que tout allait bien se passer comme il lui avait promis plus tôt. Emporté par sa rage il donna un brusque coup de poing dans le mur espérant que la douleur physique atténuerait la douleur de son cœur.

« Détective Stabler… ? » se fit tout à coup entendre derrière lui.

Il se retourna aussitôt pour trouver le médecin qui venait de faire son apparition, le visage inquiet il se précipita vers lui

« Docteur ! Comment va Olivia ? Es ce grave ? Il faut que je la voie… » dit il prit de panique.

« Calmez-vous inspecteur… » lui répondit le médecin l'obligeant à s'asseoir, « Mademoiselle Benson va mieux on lui a donné de quoi combattre l'infection… »

« Infection ? Quelle infection ? » le coupa Elliot le regard perplexe.

« Apparemment la blessure à sa tête ne s'est pas bien cicatrisée et s'est infectée, malheureusement cette infection s'est propagée dans son organisme lui provoquant une forte fièvre et l'affaiblissant à telle point que son corps n'avait plus les moyens nécessaire pour la combattre » lui résuma le médecin.

« Elle …Elle va s'en sortir ? » lui demanda Elliot l'angoisse prenant possession de lui.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, comme je le disais on lui a injecté de quoi combattre l'infection il n'y pas plus de crainte à avoir, son corps est encore un peu déshydraté à cause de la fièvre et mais ca va aller…elle est entre de bonnes mains, tout va bien se passer. » lui répondit le médecin affichant un sourire rassurant.

Elliot poussa un soupir, encore une fois ils avaient évité le pire, encore une fois elle lui était revenue mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser…combien de temps encore ? Combien de temps encore avant que cette peur de la perdre ne l'assaille à chaque fois qu'elle serait en danger, combien de temps encore pouvait il supporter ca ?

« Vous pouvez la voir si vous voulez inspecteur, mais je tiens à vous prévenir il y a beaucoup de chance qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant demain matin son corps à besoin de reprendre des forces » lui fit le docteur le ramenant à la réalité.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et suivi le docteur qui lui conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre avant de prendre congé.

Tout doucement Elliot ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce seulement éclairée par la lampe de chevet. Olivia était là allonger dans des draps blancs la rendant encore plus pâle ce qui contrastait avec la couleur auburn des ses cheveux qui entourait son doux visage. Et même dans cette état Elliot ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle, il en eu les larmes aux yeux.

Il se dirigea doucement vers son lit avant de se pencher pour lui laisser un tendre baiser sur le front fermant les yeux au contact. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller mais c'était plus fort que lui …il avait failli la perdre merde !

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit avant d'entrelacer leurs mains respectives, elle était encore un peu chaude mais cela n'était rien comparer au moment où il l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes. Il ferma les yeux avant de poser sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil appréciant le simple contact de ses doigts contre les siens, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit.

**Mercy Hospital**

**Très tôt le lendemain matin…**

Olivia se réveilla tout doucement avec encore cette étrange odeur de désinfectant, elle battit des paupières s'habituant au fur et à mesure à la lumière des rayons du soleil qui avaient envahit la pièce. La première chose qu'elle vit fut ce plafond blanc qui lui était tout à fait familier…elle était à l'hôpital…encore.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour trouver Elliot endormi dans une position qui allait lui provoquer sans doute quelques douleurs au réveil. Son cœur se réchauffa, il était tellement beau, et lorsqu'elle jeta un regard vers sa main pour voir que cette dernière était entremêlée à la sienne son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il avait du rester là toute la nuit à la veiller ce qui provoqua en elle une vague de tendresse et la fit sourire.

« El… » fit elle à voix basse en serrant sa main plus fort.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et rencontra les yeux noisette d'Olivia, ses beaux yeux qui faisaient chavirer son cœur.

« Hey… ca va toi ? » lui demanda t-il en se redressant légèrement en grimaçant.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ca vu que moi j'ai dormi dans un lit et toi dans un vulgaire fauteuil » ironisa t- elle affichant un léger sourire.

Il secoua la tête en souriant avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens

« Ca va mieux maintenant… »déclara t-il toujours en la fixant, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne se fasse entendre.

Gênés par l'arrivée du médecin ils détournèrent la tête l'un de l'autre et Elliot lâcha aussitôt la main d'Olivia.

« Bonjour à vous inspecteurs…je vois qu'on a eu un patient de plus hier soir » plaisanta t-il en regardant Elliot avant de détourner son attention vers Olivia.

« Alors comment vous sentez vous mademoiselle Benson ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Je me sens encore très fatigué mais ca peut aller…qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« Votre blessure c'est infectée et cette infection s'est propagé à votre corps…mais ca va aller maintenant on a réussi à la stopper il faut juste que votre corps se réhydrate suffisamment et retrouve ses forces » fit il en parcourant ses fichiers.

« Je l'ai encore échappé belle alors.. » plaisanta Olivia soulagé que cela n'était pas plus grave que ce là.

A ces mots le visage d'Elliot s'assombrit ce qui n'échappa pas à Olivia, elle s'en voulait un peu de prendre cela à la légère se doutant que cela n'avait pas dû être facile à vivre pour lui, ses traits tirés trahissait son mal être et tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment était de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, être là pour lui comme lui avait été là pour elle.

Mais elle savait que c'était impossible, les choses avaient été claires entre eux, elle l'avait bien spécifié…ils ne pouvaient se laisser aller à leurs sentiments.

Une sonnerie la sortie de ses pensées, le téléphone d'Elliot, celui-ci se leva et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre en s'excusant pour y répondre.

Après une brève conversation, il s'avança vers elle avec un air désolé sur son visage.

« Liv c'était Cragen il a besoin de moi au tribunal je dois y aller…tu es sûre que ca va aller ? » lui demanda t-il son regard remplit de tendresse et cela fit chavirer son cœur.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un sourire les mots étant coincés dans sa gorge par l'émotion.

Il s'avança vers elle avant de poser sa main sur la sienne et de la serrer brièvement, puis il se retourna et sortit.

Olivia garda le regard rivé sur sa main où elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son contact.

« Détective Benson… » elle avait presque oublié la présence du médecin. Celui ci s'avança près d'elle, son visage avait changé comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

Il poussa un soupir avant de se lancer.

« Je ne voulais pas en parler lorsque l'inspecteur Stabler était là mais nous avons trouvé quelque chose dans vos analyses… » le cœur d'Olivia s'accéléra brusquement s'imaginant toute sorte de scénarios…était elle malade ? allait-elle mourir ?

Il referma son dossier avant d'ajouter, « voilà il semblerait que vous soyez…enceinte mademoiselle » fit-il par lâcher.

Enceinte.

Ce mot provoqua une onde de choc à travers elle.

« En…en...enceinte ? » balbutia t-elle le regard dans le vide.

« Oui en effet de quelques semaines à première vue mais il faudrait faire une échographie pour en savoir plus » lui dit-il avant de remarquer que le visage de sa patiente était blanc, apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle et il ne savait pas s'il devait lui présenter ses félicitations ou pas au vu sa réaction.

« Je vais vous laissez le temps de d'assimiler la nouvelle mademoiselle…je reviendrais plus tard » fit il avant de prendre la direction de la porte.

Olivia ne répondit rien, elle ne remarqua même pas la disparition du médecin, elle était encore sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, alors que les choses commençaient à reprendre son cours normal voilà qu'on lui annonçait cette nouvelle qui allait tout chambouler. Bien sûr cela avait était son vœu le plus cher, un enfant, mais après l'échec puisant de l'adoption elle s'était faite à l'idée que peut-être qu'elle n'en aurait jamais. Mais voilà qu'on lui annonçait que la vie en avait décidé autrement, évidemment dans une autre situation elle en aurait été ravie mais sachant que cette enfant était d'Elliot cela compliqués les choses.

Instinctivement elle passa sa main sur son ventre, ses sentiments envers Elliot elle pouvait essayait de les enfouir mais cette enfant comment allait elle gérer cela…

Olivia avait passé toute la matinée perdue dans ses pensées, encore un peu sous le choc de cette révélation. Dans l'après-midi le médecin refit son apparition et lui proposa de lui faire une échographie.

Elle était donc allongée là sur le lit, fixant un écran qui allait changer sa vie.

« Voilà nous y sommes… » fit il en passant la soude sur le côté de son ventre et montrant du bout du doigt une petite masse pas plus grosse qu'une cacahuète, « je vous présente votre bébé mademoiselle » déclara t-il avec un sourire.

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran Olivia fut prise d'un élan de tendresse bien qu'on distinguait à peine l'embryon, elle venait de réalisé qu'une vie grandissait en elle, cette petite vie qui était le résultat d'une nuit de passion et de sentiments interdits entre Elliot et elle.

Hormones ou pas, elle se sentit extrêmement émue et elle en eu les larmes aux yeux…c'était son enfant, cet enfant qu'elle avait tant désiré il fut un temps et à partir de cet instant elle su que peu importe ce qu'il allait se passer mais il lui était impossible de s'en séparé. C'était peut-être sa seule chance de devenir mère, une vraie mère, celle qu'elle aurait eu aimé avoir au cours de son enfance.

La situation allait se compliquée davantage mais à ce moment présent elle s'en foutait, tout ce qui comptait c'était cette petite vie qui grandissait en elle et qu'elle se promit d'aimer plus que tout.

De retour dans sa chambre Olivia faisait face à la fenêtre observant la vie qui s'activait à l'extérieur, elle passa sa main sur son ventre encore plat…elle allait avoir un enfant.

**TBC**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu…à très bientôt


	6. Chapter 6

_Je sui pendu à votre cou dans les plus beaux de mes rêves_

_Mais je ne me réveille jamais près de vous et j'en crève__._

Cali

**New York City**

**Mercy Hospital**

**Dans la soirée…**

La journée avait été très mouvementée pour Elliot, entre le tribunal et les affaires en cours il n'avait pas pu passer voir Olivia dans la journée et même s'il était extrêmement fatigué il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui sans la voir au moins une fois. Son absence lui était insupportable et lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenir, il n'attendait qu'une chose qu'elle sorte enfin de cet hôpital et qu'elle soit à nouveau à ses côtés, qu'ils redeviennent Stabler et Benson…El et Liv.

Les visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps maintenant mais il réussit à amadouer l'infirmière, attendrit par la détresse de cet homme, elle le fit donc entrer discrètement.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre d'Olivia celle ci dormait déjà et il resta là en face de son lit n'osant même pas respiré trop époustoufler par ce spectacle si merveilleux. Il pouvait rester des heures ainsi à l'observer dormir, elle était tellement belle.

Il finit par s'avancer et dégagea une mèche de cheveux rebelle avant de poser un doux baiser sur son front. A ce contact, un sourire se dessina involontairement sur les lèvres d'Olivia, malgré que celle ci fut profondément endormie Elliot eu l'impression qu'elle avait senti sa présence.

Il poussa un soupir, pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux pouvait être à la fois aussi compliqué, cet amour qu'il ressentait pour elle et qu'il ne pouvait exprimer librement. Un cruel dilemme, sa loyauté envers sa famille, ses enfants, et ce sentiment si intense qui s'emparait de son cœur simplement en étant à ses côtés.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour faire face à l'infirmière lui faisant signe qu'il était temps de partir. Il prit la main d'Olivia dans la sienne la portant à ses lèvre afin d'y déposer un léger baiser et se dirigea vers la sortie en jetant un dernier regard sur son Olivia.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir là, la lumière était allumé dans la cuisine et Kathy l'attendait un verre à la main. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la cuisine il fut assailli par deux grands yeux sombres.

« Où étais-tu ? » lui demanda t-elle froidement.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo pour s'emparer d'une bière sentant que la dispute approchait.

« Je suis passé à l'hôpital pour voir comment aller Olivia » répondit-il avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

Les yeux de Kathy s'assombrirent davantage, « Bien sûr Olivia…. Toujours Olivia » dit elle avec mépris

« Quel est ton problème Kathy ? » s'agaça légèrement Elliot, qu'elle s'en prenne à lui d'accord mais pas à elle.

« Quel est mon problème ? Quel est mon problème ! » s'enragea aussitôt Kathy en s'avançant vers lui, « tu te fous de moi Elliot…tu as passé toute la nuit avec elle hier soir et ce soir tu n'as même pas dîné avec nous pour pouvoir voir ta précieuse Olivia…tu passes ta vie avec elle…tu passes plus de temps avec qu'elle avec moi…qu'avec tes propres enfants ! » l'accusa t'elle avant de frapper son verre avec rage sur le comptoir renversant son contenu.

Elliot soupira en fermant les yeux essayant par tous les moyens de garder son calme alors qu'au fond de lui il avait envie de hurler. Elle s'attaquait à ses enfants pour le blesser, le traitant ainsi d'être un mauvais père et çà il ne pouvait le supporter.

« Tu sais très bien que j'aime mes enfants ! » s'énerva t-il ses mains se crispant autour de sa bière.

« Oui tes enfants… » lui répondit elle en se rapprochant de lui et le fixant dans les yeux, « mais moi… » finit elle par lâcher.

Il détourna du regard comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

« Je ne suis pas stupide Elliot… mais sache que si j'apprends qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre toi et elle… »

« Il n'y a rien entre Olivia et moi ! » l'interrompit-il d'une voix dure, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout, ils n'entretenaient pas une liaison il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Les yeux de Kathy se rétrécirent et elle le pointa du doigt « je tiens à te prévenir Elliot si j'apprends quoi que ce soit…je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais voir tes enfants et avoir de droits sur eux…crois moi il ne sera pas bien difficile de convaincre un juge, avec ton travail et tes horaires sans compter le fait que tu ne les vois presque jamais, sa décision sera vite prise… » lui fit elle avant de lui lancer un regard glacial et de prendre la direction des escaliers.

Le visage d'Elliot s'était crispé et ses doigts avaient resserrés leur emprise sur sa bière, et prit dans un accès de rage il envoya cette dernière contre le mur.

A cet instant il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau de Paul Emerson et cela l'énerva davantage, comment pouvait-elle le menacer et surtout l'accuser d'être un mauvais père alors que ses enfants étaient tout pour lui. Elle le prenait en otage et par la même occasion ses sentiments pour Olivia.

Il se sentait perdu, comme démuni et impuissant face à cette situation.

**New York City**

**Résidence Benson**

**Quelques mois plus tard…**

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital, trois mois qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse. Et là devant le miroir de sa salle de bain Olivia passait tendrement sa main sur la petite bosse que formait son ventre avec toujours autant d'émotions que la première fois.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire qu'un petit être se trouvait à cet endroit là, un petit être qui n'était même pas encore né mais qu'elle aimait déjà profondément.

Elle poussa un soupir et enfila un débardeur suivi d'une chemise noir de préférence, personne n'était au courant de son secret qu'elle essayait de cacher au mieux sous des vêtements amples.

Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle devait en parler à Elliot mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le faire repoussant toujours l'inévitable. Mais ce qu'il la freinait était surtout le comportement de ce dernier, en effet depuis quelques mois maintenant son attitude envers elle avait changé, il se montrait plus froid, plus distant.

Mais bientôt elle ne pourrait plus le cacher aux yeux des autres et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le découvre comme ca.

Et ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle quitta son appartement pour se rendre à son travail.

A peine fut elle arrivée au central que Cragen les envoya interrogé un témoin, le trajet en voiture se passa dans le plus grand silence. C'était à peine si Elliot la regardait et malgré si elle ne le montrait pas cela la blessait énormément, cette indifférence lui était insupportable et elle pouvait sentir les larmes se formés à chaque fois…foutus hormones !

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils constatèrent que la maison était ouverte, Elliot fit signe à Olivia de se dirigé vers l'arrière de la maison pendant que lui entrait par l'avant.

Contournant la maison Olivia se retrouva dans l'arrière cour qui donnait sur un petit jardin, un escalier en bois donnait sur une petite porte, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les marches arme au poing, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un jeune homme y sortit, il avait l'air paniqué et dès qu'il vit Olivia il sortit un couteau de sa poche.

Une immense peur s'empara d'elle et ses mains se mirent à trembler malgré elle, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça depuis l'affaire Hollister, elle avait peur, peur de ce qui allait arriver…peur pour son enfant…Oh mon dieu elle mettait la vie de son enfant en danger!

Complètement tétanisé par la peur elle resta là immobile le regard dans le vide et sans s'en rendre compte elle abaissa son arme comme pour montrer au jeune homme qu'il était libre de partir

Celui ci tout d'abord surpris par le geste de l'inspecteur la regarda avec étonnement avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

« Liv ! » se fit entendre derrière elle, se retournant elle vit Elliot passer près d'elle lui lançant un regard glacial avant de poursuivre le jeune homme.

Malheureusement cette course fut inutile l'individu avait pris trop d'avance et Elliot fut vite semer.

De retour à la voiture il trouva Olivia appuyé contre celle ci. Rien qu'à sa démarche Olivia sut qu'il était énervé tout son corps était crispé et son regard était sombre, il lui en voulait.

Elle pouvait le comprendre après tout il ne savait rien, il n'avait pas ressentit cette peur naitre au fond elle, cette panique de perdre son enfant...leur enfant.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ? » lui demanda t-il violemment quand il fut à sa hauteur.

« Je ne sais pas… » lui répondit elle en détourant la tête ne voulant pas qu'il voit les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne sais pas !.. Tu laisses s'enfuir un suspect et tout ce que trouve à me dire c'est que tu sais pas ! » s'emporta t-il.

Olivia s'énerva à son tour, « Oh ca va Elliot !...Lâche moi tu veux ! » lui hurla t-elle avant se diriger à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Elliot poussa un profond soupir avant de se diriger du côté conducteur de la voiture.

Il lui jeta un regard avant de démarrer la voiture, Olivia voulait rejoindre au plus vite le central ne supportant pas cette atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la voiture.

**New York City**

**Central SVU**

Bien sûr en rentrant Cragen leur demanda des comptes et aussitôt Elliot s'accusa de tout.

Il était en colère contre elle mais il s'en voulait également de l'avoir laissé seule et il ne pouvait la laissé assumer seule les conséquences. Son cœur ne lui permettait pas.

Et même si Olivia n'était pas de cet avis, évidemment elle voulait tout assumer mais le regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé l'avait convaincu. Cragen finit par laisser couler en leur faisant promettre que cela ne devait pas se reproduire, ils surent plus tard que le jeune homme était en réalité un petit voleur qui passant dans les environs s'était faufilé dans la maison.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à leur bureau ne s'adressant pas la parole, Elliot essayait au mieux de prendre sur lui mais il voulait savoir, savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Et lassé par ce silence, il se leva et la rejoignit près de la machine à café.

« Liv… » l'interpella t-il. Cette dernière se retourna aussitôt et l'arrêta de la main son regard se faisait dur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre ma défense Elliot…je peux assumer seule mes actes ! » lui dit-elle visiblement énervée.

Et s'en fut trop pour lui, « Peut-être fallait-il y réfléchir avant de laisser s'enfuir cet homme ! » lui répondit-il aussitôt.

Après quelques instants restés là à s'affronté du regard, elle poussa un soupir et lui lança, « tu ne comprends rien… » et elle quitta la pièce.

Il expira bruyamment avant de la suivre, sachant très bien où elle s'était réfugié, le toit.

C'était l'endroit vers lequel ils se tournaient quand la pression de leur travail devenait trop forte…c'était leur endroit à eux.

Le soleil se couchait sur les rues de New York rendant le ciel légèrement orangé. Oliva était appuyée contre la rambarde le regard dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées, une légère brise se forma et joua dans ses cheveux. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et ferma les yeux sachant que c'était Elliot et que le moment était venu…il fallait lui dire.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et l'observa sans un mot, elle lui paraissait si fragile à ce moment là que son cœur se serra aussitôt.

« Liv…dis moi ce qui ce passe…dis moi ce que je ne comprends pas ? » dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Elle n'avait pas ressentit cette tendresse dans sa voix depuis son séjour à l'hôpital et cela réchauffa son cœur.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant un moment, Elliot cherchant à entrer dans sa tête et elle se donnant le courage de tout avouer.

Et finalement elle abaissa la tête et défit quelques boutons du bas de son chemisier. Elliot l'observa faire d'un regard perplexe. Sous son chemisier il pouvait distinguer un débardeur de la même couleur et il l'interrogea aussitôt du regard, celle ci les yeux brillants lui prit soudainement la main pour finalement la poser sur son ventre. Complètement perdu il cherchait à comprendre ce qui ce passait mais lorsqu'il sentit cette petite protubérance au niveau de son ventre, son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Elle était enceinte.

De son enfant.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc il releva la tête vers elle, des larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues.

« Tu…tu…es…enceinte » déclara t-il alors que diverses émotions s'éveillaient en lui, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Et puis soudain il fut pris d'un sentiment de panique, panique de ne pouvoir gérer cette situation, tout se bousculait dans sa tête et son regard se perdit maintenant dans le vide, il eut l'impression d'étouffer et sans s'en rendre compte il quitta le toit.

« El… » fit elle la gorge serré en le voyant partir, ne comprenant pas son comportement.

Elle avait vu le choc se propagé sur son visage lors de la révélation et sur le moment elle ne sut comment le prendre. Et elle se persuada qu'il avait juste besoin de temps comme elle en avait eu besoin.

Après quelques minutes où elle essaya de se reprendre, elle redescendit et instinctivement elle se dirigea vers les chambres comme si son cœur savait où il se trouvait.

Ouvrant la porte elle le trouva là assit dans la pénombre de la pièce sur un lit la tête baissé, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côté sans un mot et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

« De combien … ? » fit-il brisant le silence d'une voix rauque.

Elle poussa un soupir, « Trois mois… » lui répondit elle sentant l'émotion la submergée de nouveau.

Il releva la tête vers elle, « Trois mois !... et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ? » il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix mais de la détresse.

« Je sais… » murmura t-elle « je suis désolé…crois moi je voulais le faire mais je ne trouvais jamais le courage nécessaire… » fit-elle baissant la tête à son tour.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

« Je vais l'élever seule… » finit elle par lâché.

Les yeux d'Elliot se braquèrent aussitôt sur elle et elle crut y voir une lueur comme si cette phrase l'avait blessé.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner pour lui faire face de nouveau.

« On doit prendre une décision Elliot…et je vais prendre cette décision pour nous deux » déclara t-elle les yeux embrunit par les larmes.

« Mais je suis son père… » réussit il par dire malgré sa gorge nouée, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire et au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison.

La situation était trop complexe entre eux et lui n'était pas près à assumer une décision quel qu'elle soit.

« Oui tu l'es…mais tu ne pourras jamais l'être aux yeux des autres Elliot…pense à ta famille » et les larmes inondèrent ses joues, elle était autant blessé que lui pouvait l'être mais c'était la seule solution, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Elliot sentit comme s'il on venait de le transpercé le cœur, cet enfant…son enfant qui n'allait sans doute jamais l'appeler papa.

Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle et ils s'accrochèrent du regard.

« Cet enfant.. » elle mit ses mains sur son ventre et il la regarda avec tendresse gravant cette image dans sa tête, « je vais l'élever seule…mais tu pourras faire partie de sa vie pas comme tu le souhaiterais…mais comme son oncle Elliot » déclara t-elle la voix troublé par les larmes avec un léger sourire.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira, c'était tellement dur mais au fond de lui il réalisa quelque chose…cette amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre et qu'ils ne pouvaient exprimer…cet enfant en était le fruit et allait le représenter à jamais. Et cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir.

« Je ferais partie de sa vie… » répéta t-il plutôt pour lui qu'autre chose en lui rendant un frêle sourire.

C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se promettre à ce moment présent malgré si leurs cœurs étaient déchirés par cette décision mais c'était le mieux à faire pour eux…pour cette enfant.

**TBC**

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre…merci pour vos reviews et à très bientôt pour la suite…


	7. Chapter 7

_Là-bas  
Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage  
Libre continent sans grillage  
Ici, nos rêves sont étroits  
C'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas_

J.J Goldman

**New York City**

**Quelques mois plus tard…**

Olivia resserra son échappe autour de son cou en sortant de la clinique, l'air l'avait frappé violement et elle passa une main protectrice sur son ventre désormais extrêmement tendu, elle entamait son huitième mois de grossesse et tout se passait très bien selon le médecin.

Après avoir révéler sa grossesse à Elliot ce soir là, elle prit la décision de l'annoncer officiellement aux yeux des autres. Bien que surpris au début tous ses collègues furent ravis pour elle, Munch allant même émettre des théories sur la paternité de l'enfant. Cragen fut également réjouis pour elle, lui disant que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arrivait…et il avait raison.

Elle fut donc assigner à la paperasserie le temps de sa grossesse et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, bien sûr le travail de terrain lui manquait mais maintenant elle avait d'autre priorité… son bébé.

Le travail avait toujours était le centre principal de sa vie reléguant souvent sa vie personnelle au second plan mais désormais rien ne pouvait passer avant cet enfant. Et elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait enfin tenir son bébé dans ses bras…son bébé elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Autour d'elle tout le monde la pressait pour connaître le sexe de l'enfant mais elle avait pris une tout autre décision, elle préférait ne pas savoir cela rendrait le moment venu encore plus merveilleux.

Et c'est donc ainsi qu'elle poursuivait son train de vie, la situation avec Elliot était quelque peu bizarre mais ce dernier ne s'était jamais montré aussi attentionner, autant que la situation ne le permettait bien sûr, mais ces petites attentions la réconfortaient énormément. Il ne pouvait jouer le rôle du père mais il était toujours son meilleur ami, il s'assurait de son bien-être, qu'elle ai bien mangé, qu'elle se repose assez ou qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'effort.

Et à travers ces petits gestes elle pouvait percevoir cet amour qu'il essayait de réprimer.

Bien qu'en étant en congé de maternité elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de rendre visite à ses collègues de temps en temps, il faut dire que rentrer dans son appartement vide ne l'enthousiasmait pas beaucoup et prit donc la direction du central en quittant le parking de la clinique.

Elliot était à son bureau cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était sur son rapport et il était difficile pour lui de se concentrer, il avait d'autres choses en tête. Aujourd'hui Olivia avait son contrôle de routine et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, il aurait tellement aimé être là bas avec elle. Il poussa un soupir de frustration avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café.

« Hey baby girl ! » entendit il Fin s'exclamer derrière lui et il se retourna aussitôt.

En effet Olivia venait de faire son apparition un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant ses collègues, Fin s'était levé et l'avait amicalement enlacé. Elliot l'observa depuis la machine à café, elle était de plus en plus belle, cette grossesse la rendait tellement rayonnante que s'en était beaucoup trop pour son cœur, il aurait tellement aimé la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir…mais cela était impossible.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers elle, « Hey … » dit –il le cœur battant la chamade. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, « Hey toi » fit-elle en lui souriant.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda t-il avec un signe de la tête.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre avant de lui répondre.

« Oui ca va…tout va parfaitement »

« Tu devrais être chez toi pour te reposer » lui dit-il tendrement.

Son sourire s'agrandit, « je sais …mais je passais par là alors j'ai décidé de venir vous faire un petit coucou »

« Et tu as eu raison » se fit entendre derrière elle. Olivia se retourna et vit le capitaine s'avancer vers elle.

« Hey capitaine… » s'exclama t'elle avant que celui ci ne la prenne dans ses bras.

« Comment va ce petit Benson ? » lui demanda t-il

« Tout va pour le mieux capitaine…j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance » fit-elle en passant sa main sur son ventre.

« Comme nous tous Olivia…s'il est comme sa maman ca sera un magnifique bébé » déclara t-il en la regardant avec tendresse comme un père l'aurait fait.

Gênée elle détourna la tête et rencontra le regard d'Elliot, celui ci la fixait d'un regard intense, bien sûr que cette enfant serait magnifique puisqu'il était le fruit de leur amour. Ils s'observèrent un long moment comme s'ils étaient seules au monde et fut ramené à la réalité par le raclement de gorge du capitaine quelque peu perplexe par le comportement de ses deux inspecteurs.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais les rapports ne vont pas se terminés tout seuls…donc au travail !» ordonna t-il avant d'enlacer une dernière fois Olivia et de rejoindre ensuite son bureau.

Elliot et Olivia se retrouvèrent donc seules autour de leur bureau, leurs collègues ayant repris leurs activités. Ils se regardèrent un peu gêné avant qu'Olivia ne se rapproche de lui, son cœur s'arrêta aussitôt de battre surpris par ce mouvement. Il pouvait sentir son parfum et cela réveilla d'intenses émotions en lui, il ferma les yeux un court instant appréciant le moment.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser travailler » finit elle par dire, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était aussi proche de lui et cela la perturba, ce regard qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt l'avait complètement chamboulé.

En tant normale elle pouvait contrôler ses émotions mais elle n'était pas dans son état normale, ses hormones avaient pris possession d'elle depuis un bon moment déjà et cela était très difficile à gérer surtout quand vous vouezdes sentiments interdits pour votre collègue.

Elliot secoua légèrement la tête pour se reprendre, « euh oui …je ferais mieux de m'y remettre… tu es sur que ca va aller ? » lui demanda t-il en la fixant du regard.

Olivia essaya de contrôler les battements de son cœur qui s'emballaient sous ses grands yeux bleus, « oui ca va ne t'inquiète pas…je vais faire quelques courses et ensuite rentrer chez moi » lui répondit-elle ses yeux toujours ancrés au siens.

« D'accord.. » fit-il

« D'accord.. » ajouta t-elle, leurs yeux rivés toujours l'un à l'autre comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone les ramena à la réalité et ils échangèrent un sourire gêné avant qu'Olivia ne quitte la pièce.

Elliot l'observa partir le cœur serré.

**New York City**

**Dans un supermaché…**

Olivia trainait entre les rayons ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle était venu chercher, en faite au fond d'elle ce qu'elle recherchait c'était de repousser le retour à son appartement vide, ici elle pouvait s'occuper l'esprit et surtout s'empêcher de penser à … Elliot.

« Olivia ? »

Elle se retourna à l'évocation de son prénom et le regretta aussitôt, son cœur s'accéléra.

Kathy.

Elle se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise en la voyant mais essaya de paraître la plus normale possible.

« Kathy.. » fit elle avec un sourire forcé.

Cette dernière semblait sous le choc à en croire ses yeux ronds fixant son ventre…Elliot ne lui avait rien dit apparemment… et sur le moment Olivia lui en voulu de la mettre dans une telle situation.

« Tu es enceinte ! » s'exclama Kathy encore sous le choc.

Olivia ferma les yeux un court instant essayant de contrôler ses émotions.

« Euh…oui…comme tu peux le constater » lui fit-elle en posant sa main quel que peu tremblante sur son ventre. Elle devait absolument se contrôler sinon Kathy allait se douter de quelque chose.

Cette dernière se ressaisit et l'observa attentivement la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

« C'est bizarre Elliot ne m'en a jamais parlé » déclara t-elle d'un regard perplexe.

Trouve quelque chose…trouve quelque chose, se dit elle mentalement.

« Oh...eh bien…je… je ne voulais pas que cela s'ébruite en faite » finit elle par lâcher, et elle se frappa mentalement…idiote elle ne va jamais avaler ça !

Kathy fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter, « donc tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? » demanda t-elle curieusement.

« Euh …eh bien …oui euh non…je vais l'élevé toute seule… » dit elle en poussant un soupir, pourquoi devait elle se justifier auprès d'elle, après tout elle sacrifier son bien être et celui de son enfant pour sa famille à elle…et cela l'agaça.

« Ah d'accord…le contraire m'aurait étonnée.. » fit elle avec un certain mépris dans la voix.

Et Olivia sentit la colère faire surface, « Qu'est ce que cela veux dire Kathy ? » fit elle en fronçant les sourcils essayant de garder son calme.

« Oh rien…en tout cas ravie de t'avoir revue » fit elle un sourire hypocrite scotché sur ses lèvres avant de passer à côté d'elle.

Olivia ferma les yeux. Soudain Kathy ajouta derrière elle.

« Ah…au faite…si tu crois qu'Elliot sera là pour élever ce bâtard…tu te trompes lourdement » lâcha t-elle avant de se retourné et de s'en aller. Laissant Olivia au milieu de l'allée complètement choquée et blessée au plus profond d'elle.

Elle venait de traiter son enfant de bâtard, comment pouvait elle s'en prendre à un petit être innocent, si quelqu'un était à blâmer c'était eux…mais pas leur enfant.

Et cela la mis hors d'elle, elle serra les poings refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Elle resta là ne sachant pas combien de temps, complètement perdue et blessée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit le bébé lui donnait un coup qu'elle reprit ses esprits.

Elle passa une main rassurante sur son ventre les yeux embrunis par les larmes.

« Ca va aller mon bébé…ca va aller » dit elle d'une voix rauque.

Olivia regagna son appartement le cœur lourd ce soir là. Elle était assise dans son canapé perdue dans ses pensées, se remémorant le déroulement de la journée mais surtout sa rencontre avec Kathy et là pour la première fois de la journée elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Elle s'en voulait de s'être mise dans une telle situation, s'en voulait que son enfant en ai à subir les conséquences.

Que s'était-elle imaginer ? Que les choses allaient être faciles ? Non loin de là…

Comment allait-elle élever son enfant dans de telles conditions ? Combien de temps pouvait-elle encore supporter de considérer Elliot comme un simple collègue ?

Elle s'était promis de protéger son enfant mais dans cette atmosphère pesant elle aurait bien du mal. Et soudain elle fut lassée de tout, lassée de son travail, lassée de la vie qu'elle menait, lassée de cette ville. Cet enfant méritait une meilleure vie…une bien meilleure vie que la sienne et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il vive ce qu'elle avait vécue.

Assis là dans la pénombre de son salon fixant la télé sans vraiment la voir elle réalisa que c'était bien trop difficile pour elle…trop difficile de vivre dans cette situation, elle ne voulait pas être l'autre femme et surtout elle voulait protéger son enfant.

Elle devait penser au bien être de celui ci et elle ne pouvait pas vivre et l'élever dans de telles conditions.

La gorge nouée et le cœur serré elle prit une décision, une décision qui allait changer sa vie et celle de son enfant.

Partir.

Elle se leva et composa un numéro, après plusieurs sonneries quelqu'un décrocha.

« Hey salut…c'est Olivia…ta sœur » fit d'elle dans un soupir.

**TBC**

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews et à très très bientôt pour la suite…


	8. Chapter 8

_« L'absence est à l'amour ce qu'est au feu le vent attiseur  
Eteins le petit allume le grand tu me manques  
J'ai cherché à comprendre on m'a dit c'est ça la vie  
Envie de toi envie d'émois parfois je me sens trahi  
Je suis cet arbre sans feuille ce stylo sans encre… »_

Pit Baccarti

**New York City**

**Un mois plus tard…**

Olivia avait déjà tout organisé son accouchement approchait et dès que l'enfant serais né elle s'en irait…elle allait lui offrir une meilleure vie. Bien sûr au début elle se sentit coupable vis à vis d'Elliot mais bizarrement après sa rencontre avec Kathy son comportement avait encore changé il était redevenu distant envers elle. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cela, tous ces changements de comportements l'exaspéraient et cela la réconforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait prise la bonne décision. C'était le mieux à faire pour tout le monde, pour elle, pour ce bébé et…pour lui.

Personne n'était au courant, et elle avait prévu de remettre sa démission à Cragen juste après son accouchement.

Ce matin là Olivia se réveilla un peu patraque, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment dormit son esprit étant beaucoup trop préoccupé mais surtout son cœur. Car au fond elle cette décision la déchirait, elle avait l'impression de trahir Elliot, trahir sa promesse mais elle essaya de se convaincre que c'était pour le bien de son enfant…leur enfant et qu'elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côtés.

Elle s'agita dans son lit n'ayant pas vraiment l'envie de se lever, son dos lui faisait très mal. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre le soleil n'était pas au rendez vous aujourd'hui et cela n'arrangea pas son humeur.

Après un soupir, elle finit par se lever passant une main sur son ventre et grimaça sous la douleur, le bébé était de plus en plus agité et prenait son ventre pour un sac de boxe.

Après avoir passé par la salle de bain, Olivia décida de commencer à emballer certaines de ces affaires, son accouchement était éminent et elle ne voulait pas être pris au dépourvu au moment venu et c'est ainsi qu'elle passa sa journée. Elle prépara également quelques cartons qu'elle enverrait à son frère, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle comprit qu'elle allait bientôt quitter cette ville. Que sa vie allait prendre un tout autre tournant et elle pensa à Elliot, à sa réaction lorsqu'il verrait qu'elle était partie et sa gorge se noua.

Il allait sans doute l'en vouloir, voire même la haïr et cela lui fit mal mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir essayant de combattre les larmes qui s'annonçaient, et soudain elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte.

Elle rangea discrètement la valise dans l'armoire avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée.

C'était Fin il était là sur le pas de la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres avec une boîte de petits gâteaux dans sa main, elle fut un peu surprise ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir chez elle mais elle lui rendit son sourire et le fit entrer.

« Je passais par là et je me disais ca serais bien de te rendre visite » déclara t-il comme pour se justifier en posant les gâteaux sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Olivia fronça les sourcils, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les mensonges.

« Ah ouais…tu passais par là ? » lui fit-elle en le regardant les bras croisés.

Celui ci évita son regard, il était visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Bon d'accord…je peux rien te cacher…c'est Elliot qui m'a demandé de passer » dit-il dans un soupir.

Son cœur rata un battement à cette révélation, mais elle se reprit aussitôt…pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui même ? De quoi avait-il peur ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il t'envoi pour m'espionner…je peux très bien m'occuper de moi même » fit-elle légèrement énervée.

« Non c'est pas ca…mais tu sais comme il est partie en week end il voulait s'assurait que tout se passe bien pour toi » se défendit aussitôt Fin.

« En week end ? » demanda Olivia visiblement surprise.

« Oui… il te l'a pas dit ?...il est partie avec Kathy et les enfants chez les parents de cette dernière apparemment cela c'est fait à la dernière minute »

Olivia essaya de ne pas paraître troublée mais elle était blessée, elle risquait d'accoucher d'un moment à l'autre et lui il partait en week end sans lui en parler.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Fin remarquant son malaise.

« Oui …oui…ca va juste un peu fatiguée » lui répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers le frigo. En réalité elle était blessée et en colère mais cette colère était plutôt diriger vers elle, elle s'en voulait que ces émotions soient aussi bouleversées.

Elle ouvrit le frigo quand elle sentit que son pantalon lui collait aux jambes, intriguée elle baissa la tête et vit non seulement que celui ci était mouillé mais qu'une flaque d'eau se formait également à ses pieds….Oh mon dieu !

« FIN ! » cria t-elle prise de panique.

Celui qui se trouvait dans le salon se retourna aussitôt.

« Je…je…crois que le bébé va arriver » lui dit-elle les yeux effrayés. Il fut un peu sous le choc mais se reprit aussitôt et accouru à ses côtés.

« Ca…ca va aller…ne t'inquiète pas je t'emmène à l'hôpital » la rassura t-il avant de sortir de l'appartement.

**New York City**

**Mercy Hospital**

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée à l'hôpital on l'amena en salle de travail, elle avait commençait à avoir des contractions dans la voiture mais à présent elles étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et plus fortes.

Les cheveux collés à son front humide Olivia poussa un profond soupir, elle ne savait plus combien de temps elle était sur ce lit mais elle n'en pouvait plus, les contractions devenaient plus violentes et elle n'avait plus de force pour pousser.

« Allez y mademoiselle…encore un effort c'est presque fini … » fit l'infirmière en épongeant son front.

On lui avait parlait de la souffrance de l'accouchement mais elle était loin de se douter que c'était aussi douloureux et à ce moment précis elle aurait tout donné pour avoir Elliot à ses côtés, qu'il soit là pour la soutenir, pour lui dire que tout aller bien se passer…mais au lieu de ca elle était dans cette chambre avec pour seule compagnie une infirmière et son médecin. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle se reprit aussitôt elle ne devait pas être triste c'était un jour merveilleux… elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre son bébé dans ses bras.

Elle ressentit une autre violente contraction et le médecin l'incita à pousser de toutes ses forces, elle était extrêmement fatiguée mais rassembla le peu de force qu'elle avait et poussa aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

Elle fut récompensée par ce petit cri…ce merveilleux petit cri.

« Voilà inspecteur…dites bonjour à votre magnifique petite fille » fit l'infirmière en posant le tout petit bébé sur elle.

Olivia en eut le souffle coupé par tant d'émotion lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur sa fille, elle était magnifique. Elle avait les joues toutes roses et sur sa tête on pouvait distinguer quelques cheveux noirs mais c'était surtout ces yeux…de magnifiques yeux bleus…comme son père. Elle laissa couler les larmes librement c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, elle ressentait tant d'amour pour ce petit bout qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Sa fille.

Quelques instants plus tard elle se retrouva dans sa chambre, on l'avait ramené en attendant que les premiers soins soient donnés à sa fille. Elle était exténuée mais elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureuse elle n'était plus seule désormais il y avait aussi sa fille…sa fille elle avait encore du mal à réalisé et ce fut sur ces émotions intenses qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans sa chambre, en ouvrant les yeux elle vit l'infirmière qui était penchée sur un petit berceau. Et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur sa fille elle fut submergées par d'intenses émotions et des larmes de joies apparurent aussitôt…elle l'aimait tellement.

L'infirmière se releva avec la petite dans ses bras et la posa dans ceux de sa mère, Olivia en fut bouleversée elle avait l'air si petite et si fragile, elle passa ses doigts sur la minuscule main de sa fille et aussitôt cette dernière agrippa son doigt et l'observa avec ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Un sentiment de plénitude envahit Olivia elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureuse que maintenant avec sa fille dans ses bras.

« Alors comment va s'appeler cette jolie demoiselle ? » fit l'infirmière sortant Olivia de sa bulle.

Elle contempla longuement sa fille avec tendresse.

« Hailey…elle s'appellera Hailey » déclara t-elle avant d'embrasser sa fille délicatement sur son petit front.

L'infirmière lui fit un grand sourire avant de remplacer le petit bracelet autour du poignet de la petite fille par celui sur lequel elle avait inscrit son prénom. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur le peu de cheveux de la petite et puis sortit, laissant seule Olivia attendrit par sa fille la fixant du regard.

Fin qui était resté dans la salle d'attente tout le long fit son apparition dans sa chambre quelques temps plus tard les bras chargés de ballons et de peluches en tout genre, ce qui fit rire Olivia c'était un drôle de tableau. Il la félicita et elle crut le voir ému lorsqu'il prit la petite Hailey dans ses bras même si celui ci allait sans doute le nier.

Munch fit son apparition plus tard lui aussi chargé de cadeaux, et cela réchauffa le cœur d'Olivia elle pouvait au moins compter sur ces collègues…ses amis.

Le soleil commençait à tombé sur la ville et Fin et Munch était partis depuis un bon moment maintenant, Olivia était assise sur son lit regardant tendrement sa petite fille dormir dans son berceau.

Elle eu un pincement au cœur, elle aurait aimé qu'Elliot soit là pour partager ce moment avec lui mais malheureusement celui ci était injoignable, Fin avait essayait de le contacter plusieurs fois au cours de la journée mais tombait à chaque fois sur son répondeur.

Il avait sans doute mieux à faire pensa t-elle le cœur serré, il avait sa propre famille après tout….et Hailey était la sienne désormais.

Elle poussa un soupir, il fallait qu'elle appelle son frère pour le prévenir qu'elle allait venir plus tôt que prévu.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Elle est magnifique » fit une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna et sourit à l'homme en face d'elle.

« Merci…Capitaine » répondit elle se sentant à nouveau émue.

Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras avant de se pencher sur le berceau et de caresser tendrement la petite main de Hailey.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir une maman comme Olivia ma petite » fit il en regardant tendrement la petite fille.

Olivia sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux aux paroles du capitaine, il faut dire qu'elle était tout de même un peu effrayée au fond d'elle, elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur d'échouer tout comme sa mère et cela elle ne voulait pas. Elle s'était promis dès qu'elle avait posé le regard sur sa fille qu'elle l'aimerait plus que tout au monde et ferait n'importe quoi pour son bonheur.

« Merci…Don » fit elle d'une voix rauque.

« C'est la vérité Olivia…tu seras une mère merveilleuse …j'en suis certain » fit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien comme pour la rassurer. Et cela la réconforta et elle lui sourit comme pour le remercier.

Puis elle l'observa s'avancer vers la fenêtre, rien qu'à sa démarche elle su que quelque chose le tourmentait, il passa une main sur son visage avant de se retourner et d'ajouter.

« Alors…tu t'en vas quand ? »

Elle le regarda choquée….il était au courant, mais comment ?

Il remarqua sa réaction, « oui je suis au courant.. » lui confirma t-il, il semblait désemparé.

« Co…comment ? » balbutia t-elle encore un peu choquée, elle en avait pourtant parlé à personne comment avait t-il fait pour savoir ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, « J'ai mes sources tu sais…je sais tout en ce qui concerne mes inspecteurs » finit il par ajouter en la fixant du regard.

Gênée elle baissa la tête, elle n'était pas sûr où il voulait en venir et cela la perturba…était-il au courant ?

« Alors quand ? » lui redemanda t-il en se rapprochant.

Elle releva la tête, « Dans deux jours… » avoua t-elle, « J'ai parlé avec le médecin et si tout va bien je sortirais demain…ensuite j'irais à l'hôtel le temps de rassembler mes affaires et de rendre mon appartement…mon vol est prévu après demain »

« Si tôt ! » s'exclama Cragen quelque peu surpris.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux… » lui répondit-elle le cœur serré.

« Ecoute Olivia…tu es sûr… »

« Oui Capitaine… » le coupa t-elle, « j'en suis sûr c'est la meilleure chose à faire…je dois penser à elle » fit-elle en jetant un tendre regard sur sa fille endormie, « à son bien être…elle doit avoir une meilleure vie…elle mérite une meilleure vie…et je ne pourrais lui la donner en restant ici » rajouta t-elle les yeux embrunis par les larmes.

Cragen poussa un soupir, « D'accord si tu le dis…mais... » il lui prit la main, « sache que quoi qu'il arrive et je dis bien quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi » dit il pour la rassurer comme un père l'aurait fait.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et elle lui sourit, « merci… » lui répondit elle émue.

« De rien…prend bien soin de ma petite fille » lui fit-il avant de l'enlacer une dernière fois et de quitter la pièce.

Olivia resta un long moment sans pouvoir bouger encore submergées par les émotions de cet échange. Cragen avait toujours était comme une sorte de figure paternelle pour elle et cela la touchait beaucoup qu'il la considérait un peu comme sa fille.

La nuit était maintenant tombée sur la ville et les mains crispées sur le volant de sa voiture Elliot se faufilait à toute vitesse entre les rues de New York. Il avait reçut les messages de Fin quelques instants plus tôt, il avait été en randonnée toute la journée avec ses enfants et avait laissé son téléphone au domicile des parents de Kathy. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré qu'il constata que sa boite de messagerie était pleine, et il fut pris de panique en entendant la voix de Fin lui annonçant qu'Olivia avait accouchée. Il avait raconté à Kathy qu'il devait rentrer en urgence pour une enquête, il ne pouvait absolument pas lui avouait la véritable cause de son départ. Et c'est donc frustré et inquiet qu'il avait pris la route, il roulait aussi vite qu'il pouvait usant de l'avantage de son métier.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, et il s'en voulait. Elle avait accouché de leur enfant…seule, il se sentit coupable.

Coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour elle…pour leur enfant.

Il finit par arrivé à l'hôpital mais malheureusement l'heure des visites étaient déjà terminés, il se sentit désemparé et de plus en plus frustré. Il était hors de question qu'il ne voit pas Olivia ce soir, il devait la voir…il avait besoin de la voir elle et leur enfant.

Par chance l'infirmière de garde fut la même que celle qui l'avait laissé rentrer la dernière fois et après l'avoir supplié elle finit par le laissé entrer à son grand soulagement.

Il était devant la porte de sa chambre et son cœur battait la chamade, là à l'intérieur se trouvait Olivia…et leur enfant. Une vive émotion s'empara de lui et il poussa doucement la porte révélant une Olivia profondément endormit, son visage était tiré marqué par la fatigue de son accouchement mais pour lui elle était incroyablement belle là allonger dans ce lit.

Et puis son regard se posa sur le petit berceau à côté de son lit, il s'avança doucement son cœur battant de plus en plus fort et il la vit.

Une sublime petite fille.

Les larmes se manifesta aussitôt, elle était endormit les bras de chaque côté de sa petite tête et à cette vue son cœur se fendit, elle était magnifique…tout le portrait de sa mère.

Il se pencha et prit le bébé délicatement dans ses bras en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller.

Son cœur se réchauffa, elle était si petite. Il remarqua le petit bracelet autour de son poignet, Hailey, les larmes se mit à couler…Hailey sa petite fille, et un immense sentiment d'amour s'empara de lui.

Hailey, le fruit d'un amour interdit entre sa mère et lui, et cela le perturba il se sentit tellement impuissant en ce moment mais se promit une chose…il serait toujours là pour elle qu'importe la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ferait partie de sa vie.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la remettre dans son berceau et d'y déposer un petit lapin jaune en peluche à côté d'elle, loin de s'imaginer que c'était peut-être la première et dernière fois qu'il prenait sa fille dans ses bras.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois jetant un tendre regard sur Olivia et leur fille.

« Je vous aime… » fit il avant de sortir.

**New York City**

**Deux jours plus tard…**

Olivia était sortie de l'hôpital le lendemain comme prévue et après avoir régler le problème de son appartement. Elle s'était dirigé immédiatement vers un hôtel en dehors de la ville pas trop loin de l'aéroport, elle ne voulait surtout par croisé Elliot estimant que c'était mieux ainsi, que c'était mieux pour lui qu'ils ne les voient pas avant son départ cela aurait été beaucoup plus difficile pour lui mais ….surtout pour elle. Son cœur était brisé mais à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur sa fille elle savait que c'était le mieux à faire.

Elle avait envoyé tout ses affaires à son frère et l'avait prévenu de son arrivée, et c'est donc le cœur lourd et brisé qu'elle quitta l'hôtel en compagnie d'Hailey, endormie dans son couffin, dans un taxi en direction de l'aéroport.

Quelques instants plus tard, on pouvait distinguer dans le ciel un avion prendre son envol emmenant à son bord une jeune femme et sa fille vers leur nouvelle vie.

Elliot avait du retourner récupérer sa famille le soir même après sa visite à l'hôpital mais malheureusement ou signe du destin, il ne pu regagner New York que deux jours plus tard à cause d'une intempérie qui les avaient bloqués chez les parents de Kathy.

Il faisait presque nuit quand il rentra chez lui ce soir là, à peine avait il déposer les siens qu'il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'hôpital espérant y trouver Olivia mais à sa grande surprise l'infirmière lui confia qu'elle avait insisté pour sortir le lendemain même de son accouchement.

Et à ce moment précis un étrange pressentiment prit possession de lui et le ventre noué par l'angoisse il prit la direction de son appartement.

Elliot grimpa deux à deux les marches menant à l'appartement d'Olivia ce sentiment bizarre toujours présent en lui et lorsque qu'il frappa plusieurs fois à sa porte et n'obtenu aucune réponse son cœur s'emballa aussitôt. Il prit donc sa clé, qu'elle lui avait donnée en cas d'urgence, pour ouvrir la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sur l'appartement plongé dans le noir, Elliot passa sa main sur l'interrupteur et ce qu'il vit le fit haleter.

Le vide.

L'appartement était complètement vide, il ne restait rien que les rideaux encore accrochés aux fenêtres et à ce moment précis Elliot sentit comme si on venait de le poignardé en plein cœur. Ses yeux s'embrunit aussitôt lorsqu'il réalisa.

Elle était partie.

Il avait l'impression de perdre pieds comme si le sol s'effondrait sous lui et son cœur était pris dans un étau l'empêchant de respirer normalement.

Non ce n'était pas possible…non elle n'avait pas ca…pas encore, essaya t-il de se convaincre.

Une bourrasque de vent s'invita dans la pièce par une fenêtre ouverte balayant une feuille de papier au passage qui atterri à quelques pas d'Elliot.

Le cœur lourd il se pencha et la déplia, c'était Olivia.

_Cher Elliot,_

_Quand tu liras ceci je serais déjà loin et je sais qu'en ce moment tu es bouleversé et que tu m'en veux et je m'en excuse mais c'était le mieux à faire. Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça, je ne pouvais plus vivre dans l'ombre, vivre comme si toi et moi était de simples collègues, de simples amis._

_Hailey, notre magnifique petite fille, mérite une meilleure vie et je veux la lui offrir. Je sais que cela te fait souffrir et j'en souffre autant que toi mais pour l'instant il ne s'agit ni de toi ou de moi mais…d'elle. Je sais que je t'ai promis que tu ferais partie de sa vie et je m'en veux de ne pouvoir tenir ma promesse mais tu comprendras plus tard que je n'avais pas le choix._

_Sache que tu seras toujours dans nos cœurs et dans mes pensées._

_Pardonne-moi_

_Olivia_

Sa vue était troublée par les larmes qui coulaient désormais librement sur ses joues, il se sentait perdu comme si on venait de lui arracher un membre…oh mon dieu, elle était vraiment partie.

Debout au milieu du salon vide Elliot réalisa que son monde venait de s'écrouler, sa vie n'avait plus de sens….sans elles.

**TBC**

Je sais que cela à l'air dramatique comme ca mais…ayez confiance en l'avenir ^^

A bientôt pour la suite…


	9. Chapter 9

_ Toi que mon cœur avait choisi d'aimer, toi que mon corps ne pouvait refuser,  
Je ne peux t'oublier parce que je t'aime._

Paroles de Jean Renard.

**New York City**

**Quelques années plus tard…**

Trois ans.

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'elles étaient parties et la douleur était tout aussi présente pour Elliot, il n'a plus jamais été le même homme lorsqu'il avait quitté l'appartement d'Olivia ce soir là.

Son monde venait de s'écrouler, la vie ne lui semblait sans saveur, inutile, sans sens. Et il s'était donc laissé aller, manquant le travail plusieurs fois dans la semaine voire plusieurs semaines complètes bien sûr il avait eu droit à la réprimande de Cragen voire même des menaces mais ce dernier n'allait jamais jusqu'au bout de ses démarches car une part au fond de lui comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Il était comme une loque errant dans le salon de sa maison toute la journée le plus souvent une bière à la main espérant noyer son chagrin, son cœur avait cessé de battre ce fameux soir et il se sentait vide maintenant complètement vide comme s'il ne ressentait plus aucune émotion…à part peut-être le désespoir et surtout la colère. Il était en colère après lui, après elle et après cette foutu vie.

Et ironie du sort Kathy le quitta quelques temps plus tard ne supportant plus de vivre comme ca, de supporter sa colère et son chagrin, la vie dans la maison était devenu pesant et surtout électrique, et elle en eu finalement assez. Bien sûr au début en apprenant la nouvelle elle fut ravie, son mariage était sauvé se disait elle mais finalement le départ d'Olivia n'avait fait qu'accentué le fossé qui existait entre eux et avait finit par avoir raison de ce mariage qui était déjà brisé.

Il avait donc finit par quitter la maison et c'était trouvé un petit appartement en ville, le divorce fut prononcé dans la même année. Mais se retrouver seule dans son appartement n'arrangea pas son état au contraire il devint encore plus aigri, plus désespéré, passant la plupart de son temps à dormir…oui dormir au moins dans ses rêves il reprenait goût à la vie, elle était là à chaque fois plus belle que jamais et ils étaient heureux ensemble…elle, Hailey et lui.

Même lorsqu'il revenait à la réalité il s'attendait à chaque fois de les voir à côté de lui mais malheureusement il ne rencontrait que le vide et le silence de son appartement et cela le détruisait davantage.

Bien sûr ces enfants faisaient tout pour lui remontait le moral lui redonnait goût à la vie mais c'était peine perdu, il était mort de l'intérieur.

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où Kathleen était venue lui rendre visite et qu'il l'avait découverte au milieu du salon sanglotant en ramassant les bris verre de la bière qu'il avait projeté contre le mur plus tôt.

Cet image lui avait transpercé le cœur et il s'en voulu de faire tant de mal à ses enfants, si lui ne voyait aucun sens à la vie il ne pouvait pas faire subir ça à ses enfants et ce jour là il décida qu'il devait se reprendre en main, qu'il devait au moins faire semblant…pour eux.

Et à partir de ce soir là il avait essayé de se reconstruire, de reprendre son travail, de continuer à vivre…même si au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était qu'un pure mensonge.

Cragen avait passé l'éponge sur ses déboires et il pu regagner son poste ...reprendre le cours normale de la vie.

Mais quand il rentrait chez lui le soir, ses démons le rattrapaient et il ne trouvait réconfort que dans ses rêves…ses rêves d'elles.

Ce jour là Fin, Munch et Elliot l'avait passé au tribunal pour une difficile affaire d'inceste dont le principal coupable fut reconnut innocent alors que tout l'incriminé. Les inspecteurs quittèrent donc le palais dans une humeur plutôt exécrable et lorsqu'ils reçurent un appel de Cragen leur ordonnant de passer au central avant de rentrer chez eux cela ne les enchanta guère chacun étant pressé de rentrer pour décompresser de la journée et Elliot pressé de s'endormir pour échapper à ce monde dans lequel il s'efforçait de survivre.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et Munch suivit de Fin et d'Elliot en sortirent avant de longer le couloir les menant vers leurs bureaux, lorsque Munch s'arrêta brusquement.

« Eh ben ils embauchent de plus en plus jeune de nos jours dans la police » fit-il avec un sourire avant d'ajouter, « Regarde Elliot je crois que Cragen t'a trouvé un nouveau partenaire » ricana t-il en pointant l'ancien bureau d'Olivia de la tête.

Intrigué Elliot tourna la tête et en effet là assis sur une chaise se trouvait une petite fille aux cheveux noir ébène absorbé par une feuille sur laquelle elle gribouillait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un dessin.

Surpris Elliot s'approcha de la petite fille suivi par Fin et Munch. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Hey salut ! » fit il pour attirer son attention, mais cette dernière l'ignora complètement gribouillant toujours sa feuille.

Il entendit le petit rire moqueur de Munch mais ne se découragea pour autant.

« Salut moi c'est Elliot et toi? » lui demanda t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

La petite fille l'ignora encore plus la tête toujours baissé absorbé par son dessin. Elliot leva les yeux vers ses collègues qui haussèrent les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

« Ma maman ne veut pas que je parle aux inconnus » fit soudainement la petite sans arrêté son dessin pour autant. Et cela lui fit sourire, bien qu'elle avait l'air jeune elle semblait très mure pour son âge.

« Elle a absolument raison ta maman…mais à moi tu peux parler je fais parti de la police» déclara t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

A cette déclaration la petite s'arrêta aussitôt de dessiner comme intriguée et releva la tête vers lui.

Et lorsqu'Elliot rencontra ses yeux il en eu le souffle coupé, ses grands yeux était magnifique d'un bleu cristal qui lui rappelait ceux de ses enfants à son âge.

Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque Cragen ouvrit soudainement sa porte les surprenant et ordonnant Elliot de le rejoindre aussitôt dans son bureau. Il se leva donc encore sous l'impression des grands yeux bleus de la petite le regardant et prit la direction du bureau laissant la petite fille avec ses collègues.

Quand il ouvrit la porte du bureau, il sentit une drôle d'atmosphère et au coin dans l'ombre il pouvait distinguer une silhouette, une femme, sans doute la mère de l'enfant pensa t-il.

Son regard se dirigea vers Cragen dont l'expression laissait transparaître un certain malaise, une appréhension.

« Bonsoir Elliot » fit la voix dans l'ombre avant de s'avancer vers la lumière.

Et là il eu un véritable choc…elle était là.

Olivia.

Elle était là debout devant lui un sourire discret sur son visage, ses cheveux étaient plus long ce qui la rendait encore plus belle que jamais. Il resta comme figé par cette vue, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et diverses émotions s'emparaient de lui. Il eu l'impression que son cœur se compressait, trois ans qu'elle était partie sans un mot, trois ans qu'il vivait un véritable calvaire et là maintenant elle se trouvait à quelques mètre de lui.

Il ne pouvait bouger, ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot tellement ses émotions se livraient bataille à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ne savait plus s'il devait être en colère ou heureux.

Cragen et Olivia s'échangèrent un regard gêné et Olivia baissa la tête, que s'était elle attendue ? Qu'il allait l'accueillir les bras ouverts ? bien sûr que non, elle était partie comme un voleur et lui avait du vivre avec ça, vivre sans sa présence à ses côtés, sans sa fille…oh mon dieu ! Cette petite fille dehors c'était Hailey ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement laissant apparaitre Fin avec la petite tenant sa main.

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais il semblerait que quelqu'un s'impa…Olivia ! » s'exclama t-il lui aussi sous le choc. C'était bien la dernière personne à qu'il s'attendait et sans le vouloir son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers Elliot, celui-ci était comme ailleurs comme perdu les yeux rivés sur elle.

« Maman ! » s'écria la petite avant d'accourir vers elle.

Olivia se pencha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Je suis fatiguée maman on peut rentrer à la maison ? » demanda la petite avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Bientôt mon cœur…bientôt » fit Olivia en passant tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

Devant cette scène Elliot sentit son cœur s'emballait comme jamais, cette image lui rappelait les rêves qu'il faisait d'elles et là elles étaient devant lui, il en eu les larmes aux yeux cette vue était magnifique Olivia et sa fille…Hailey mon dieu comme elle avait grandi ! Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras et où elle lui paraissait si fragile.

Et maintenant elle était devenue une magnifique petite fille, voila pourquoi son regard lui semblait si familier, c'était ses yeux dont elle avait hérité comme tout ses enfants et une vague d'amour submergea son cœur.

Il resta là un bon moment comme pétrifié ne sachant pas comment se comporter, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps.

Comme un spectateur il assista à cette ferveur qui se jouait sous ses yeux entre ses collègues et Olivia, et pas une seule fois il ne bougea de sa position, pas une seule fois il ne réussit à dire un mot il se contenta d'y assister le regard fixé sur elles comme pour enregistrer cette image à jamais.

Et lorsqu'Olivia décida de rentrer chez elle, il aurait voulu la retenir, lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point il avait besoin d'elle mais il resta immobile comme paralysé incapable de faire aucun geste et se contenta de la regarder partir.

Et au moment où Cragen lui demanda si ca allait il se contenta de hocher la tête se demandant si ce qui venait de se passait était un rêve ou bien la réalité.

**New York City**

**Appartement Benson**

**Dans la soirée…**

Olivia était assise dans son canapé un verre de vin sur la table, après avoir couché Hailey elle s'y était installé ressassant le cours de la soirée et repensant à Elliot.

Au cours de ses trois passés loin d'ici elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu ce soir son cœur s'était réchauffé faisant remonter à la surface des sentiments qu'elle avait essayé d'enfouir, on vous dit bien souvent loin des yeux loin du cœur…foutaise, chaque jour pendant ces trois ans elle avait pensé à lui, chaque jour elle ressentait cette douleur au fond de son cœur.

Bien sûr elle se doutait qu'il devait lui en vouloir mais une part au fond elle aurait espérer ce soir un tout autre accueil, elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il la prenne dans ses bras qu'il lui dise qu'elle lui avait manqué mais au lieu de ca il avait été froid et surtout distant, et cela l'avait blessée. Pourtant elle avait cru voir une étincelle s'illuminée dans ses yeux quand il l'avait vu peut-être s'était elle trompée…

Elle poussa un soupir avant de prendre une gorgée de son vin et ferma les yeux essayant de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Et dans le silence de son salon elle entendit brusquement qu'on frappait à sa porte, elle se leva intriguée, personne ne connaissait encore son adresse à part Cragen et en le quittant plus tôt il ne lui avait pas précisé qu'il allait passer.

Elle regarda par le judas de la porte et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Elliot.

Comment avait t-il trouvé son adresse ? Elle essaya de calmer ses émotions et de se reprendre avant de lui ouvrir.

« Hey…je …je peux entrer ? » demanda t-il un peu gêné.

Elle s'écarta comme pour lui répondre et il s'avança dans le salon ses gestes un peu incertains.

Elle s'installa de nouveau dans son canapé et lui lança un regard comme pour l'invité à s'assoir, sa gorge était nouée à telle point qu'elle se demandait si des sons allaient pouvoir en sortir.

Elliot posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de baisser la tête comme pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour parler, être là aussi proche d'elle le mettait dans tous ses états et il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur.

« Je …je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… »bredouilla t-il puis ferma les yeux avant de pousser un soupir, « mais comprends moi…tu…tu es partie du jour au lendemain et je n'ai eu droit qu'à une vulgaire lettre » ajouta t-il en relevant la tête son regard remplit de détresse et de souffrance que cela serra le cœur d'Olivia.

Elle baissa à son tour la tête, coupable et mal à l'aise.

« Je sais… » réussit-elle à dire la voix rauque par l'émotion

Et soudainement comme pris d'un accès de rage il se leva, « Non tu ne sais pas…tu ne sais rien… » s'emporta t-il, « tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai eu mal lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte et que je n'y es découvert que le vide…tu ne sais pas à quel point cela m'a fait souffrir et me faire encore souffrir…j'a…j'avais l'impression de mourir » déclara t-il avec force laissant apparaitre toute sa souffrance.

Olivia ferma les yeux essayant de contrôler ses larmes, elle s'en voulait tellement de lui causer tout ce mal.

« Je…je…suis désolé Elliot mais je n'avais pas le choix je devais penser à Hailey » lui dit-elle les yeux remplit de larmes.

Il se rapprocha d'elle le regard blessé, « si tu avais le choix, celui de rester et de me laisser faire partie de sa vie comme tu me l'avais promis…tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point s'était blessant pour moi de savoir que j'avais une fille mais que je n'allais sans doute jamais la voir grandir…j'ai manqué trois année de sa vie Olivia ! » s'écria t-il le visage crispé par la douleur encore présente.

« Je ne pouvais pas Elliot, cette situation était trop compliqué et tu le sais bien…tu aurais fait quoi ? T'installer dans la vie d'Hailey et à chaque coup de pression de Kathy être distant avec elle comme tu l'avais été avec moi…non je ne pouvais lui infliger cela, elle ne pouvait pas subir les conséquences pour nous » s'emporta t-elle à son tour l'affrontant du regard.

« Tu aurais du m'en parler…tu aurais du me dire que cette situation te dérangeait et on aurait essayé de trouver une solution…mais t'enfuir comme ca » lui répondit il comme désemparé.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé comme accablé et releva la tête vers elle plongeant son regard dans ses grands yeux noisette.

« Quelle solution Elliot ? Tu n'étais pas prêt a prendre aucune décision à ce moment là et je reconnais que j'aurais peut-être du t'en parler mais cela n'aurait rien changé à la situation…tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de choisir entre nous et ta famille »

« Je sais … » répondit-il dans un soupir.

« J'espère que tu trouveras le courage de me pardonner un jour mais…c'est le passé maintenant et on ne pourra plus rien y changer…aujourd'hui je suis revenu et on doit prendre un nouveau départ toi et moi…au moins pour Hailey » fit-elle ses yeux ancrés aux siens.

Et le regard d'Elliot s'attendrit à l'évocation de sa fille, il avait une possibilité de faire partie de sa vie et ca il ne voulait pas la gâcher.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? » lui demanda t-il soudainement.

Comme gênée par cette question Olivia détourna les yeux, comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait essayer de tirer un trait sur ces sentiments mais que ces derniers se faisaient encore plus présent même éloignée de lui, comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait cesser de penser à lui, qu'elle se retrouvait le soir seule dans le noir de sa chambre pleurant toute les larmes de son corps tellement son absence se faisait cruel…que le regard qu'Hailey avait posé sur elle ,en lui demandant où était son papa, lui avait fendue le cœur…qu'elle était tout simplement revenu pour lui.

« Pour Hailey… »finit-elle par lâcher la voix nouée par l'émotion.

Elliot se sentit quand même blessé il était heureux qu'elle était revenu pour qu'il puisse connaitre sa fille mais au fond de lui il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était aussi revenu pour lui.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ce simple geste fit bondir son cœur et sur le moment il eu envie de mettre son égo de côté et lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Emporté par ce sentiment si intense il lui prit soudainement la main et elle le regarda surprise les yeux humides.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » murmura t-il ses yeux ancrés aux siens, se rapprochant instinctivement d'elle.

Olivia sentit son cœur s'emballé et lorsque les yeux d'Elliot se posèrent sur ses lèvres une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et pu sentir son souffle sur sa peau lui provoquant une agréable sensation, il était à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et ce désir si intense de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes le rendait fou. Il réduisit encore plus l'espace jusqu'à effleurer sa bouche.

« Maman ? » se fit brusquement entendre derrière eux.

**TBC

* * *

**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé du retard mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur…bref j'espère que ca va vous plaire en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir…à bientôt pour la suite


	10. Chapter 10

_ Ce que j'ai de mieux en moi, c'est toi._

Daniel Balavoine

**New York City**

**Appartement**** Benson**

_« Maman ? » se fit brusquement entendre derrière eux._

Comme sortis de leur bulle Elliot et Olivia se séparèrent à contre cœur. Elliot pouvait encore entendre les battements de son cœur résonnés dans ses oreilles.

Olivia tourna la tête et vit Hailey debout en grenouillère les yeux encore endormies et les cheveux en bataille trainant son lapin en peluche dans sa main. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar maman » fit la petite fille avec une petite moue.

Olivia tendit une main vers elle pour l'inciter à approcher et cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et se retrouva quelques instant plus tard blottie contre le torse de sa mère ses petits bras autour de son cou observant l'homme assis à côté. Celui-ci lui lança un regard plein de tendresse, il ne se lasserait jamais de cette image.

En sécurité dans les bras de sa mère Hailey se rendormis quelques instants plus tard.

« Elle est magnifique » déclara Elliot le regard remplit de douceur.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Olivia, « merci…et elle est aussi très malicieuse » ajouta Olivia avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête de sa fille.

Les yeux d'Elliot ne pouvaient se détacher de cette petite fille blottie dans les bras de sa mère, elle lui avait tellement manqué.

« Tu veux la coucher ? » proposa Olivia sentant l'émotion d'Elliot, elle lui devait bien ça elle lui avait privé de ces précieux moments avec sa fille et maintenant ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde c'était la présence de ce père dans la vie d'Hailey. Elle se rappelait encore douloureusement de la tristesse apparut dans le regard de sa fille lorsque cette dernière observait sa camarade d'école dans les bras de son père. En s'éloignant elle voulait une vie meilleure pour sa fille mais elle s'était rendue compte que sans Elliot cela ne pouvait se faire, Hailey avait besoin de lui….elle avait besoin de lui.

Il hocha la tête trop ému pour parler, Olivia glissa délicatement Hailey dans ses bras et instinctivement cette dernière s'accrocha à son cou. Il sentit les larmes lui montés aux yeux et un vague d'amour le submergea, il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il l'avait pris dans ses bras alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques heures de vie et maintenant elle avait tellement grandi.

Olivia lui conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de la petite, appuyé sur contre la porte elle l'observa avec émerveillement coucher Hailey dans son lit puis déposer un tendre baiser sur son petit front. Elle eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser par tant d'émotion.

Ils regagnèrent le salon et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Hailey ne les avaient pas interrompus. Ils se faisaient face à face là au milieu du salon et Elliot du lutter contre le désir de la prendre dans ses bras et de sentir son corps contre le sien, il voulait y aller doucement ne pas brusquer les choses s'ils avaient une chance de repartir sur de bonnes bases il ne voulait surtout pas tout gâcher et la voir encore s'éloigner de lui…non cela le tuerait.

Il plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux chocolat et un frisson parcouru son corps, ce regard lui avait tellement manqué. Par ce simple regard ils pouvaient exprimer tout ce qu'ils n'osaient se dire à haute voix, elle se rapprocha de lui et il sentit son cœur s'emballé de nouveau et son parfum imprégner ses sens. Il ferma les yeux essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Je vais te laisser » finit il par dire à contre cœur, et elle baissa la tête comme déçue.

Il se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'elle l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras et il se retourna. Elle le fixa du regard.

« Demain j'emmène Hailey au parc et je …je me demandais si tu accepterais de déjeuner avec nous pendant ta pause ?demanda t- elle le regard incertain.

Les yeux d'Elliot s'illuminèrent, elle aussi voulait un nouveau départ et pas que pour Hailey…pour eux aussi.

Il esquissa un sourire, « oui j'en serais ravi » lui répondit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se rapprocha davantage avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux inconsciemment au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau et ses sens s'emballèrent aussitôt.

« Merci… » murmura t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui.

« De…de…rien » réussit –il à articuler sentant encore le contact brulant sur sa joue.

Il franchit la porte en lui jetant un dernier regard.

Dans l'ombre du couloir de l'immeuble, Elliot était adossé à la porte encore sous le choc de l'émotion, ce matin il s'était réveillé avec l'impression que sa vie n'avait aucun sens et ce soir il allait se coucher avec l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi en vie que maintenant.

**New York City**

**Le**** lendemain…**

La matinée semblait se déroulait au ralenti pour Elliot, il n'avait qu'une envie rejoindre Olivia et sa fille. Ce matin en arrivant au bureau il était un nouvel homme, et tout ses collègues remarqua ce changement, disparu l'homme à l'humeur exécrable mal rasé et les yeux rougis, tout le monde savait a quoi était du ce changement mais personne ne lui fit la remarque.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva finalement et Elliot s'empressa de quitter l'enceinte, il prit la direction du parc et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il se gara et sortit avec empressement de sa voiture à la recherche d'Olivia. Finalement après avoir parcouru un moment le parc il la vit au loin assis près d'un arbre regardant Hailey s'amuser avec son ballon. Cet image lui réchauffa le cœur, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux que maintenant alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours encore il pensait qu'il n'allait jamais plus les revoir, il secoua la tête comme pour effacer ce douloureux souvenir et s'avança vers eux.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Olivia lorsqu'elle le vit approcher, et une douce chaleur traversa son corps.

« Salut » fit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Salut » répondit-elle son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus.

Elliot se sentit comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, le cœur battant la chamade et la gorge nouée.

Hailey fit son apparition le visage rougit par l'effort et s'assit près de sa mère, elle lança un regard vers Elliot, décidément elle le voyait souvent ces temps ci et sa mère agissait toujours bizarrement lorsqu'il était là.

Le déjeuner se passa dans une agréable ambiance, Elliot et Olivia s'échangeant des regards discrets de temps à autre. Partagé un tel moment avec elle c'est ce qu'il avait rêvé pendant ses trois ans et maintenant son rêve devenait réalité.

Après le déjeuner Hailey se leva et se plaça face à Elliot son ballon sous son bras.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » demanda la petite fille le regard brillant.

Les yeux d'Elliot s'illuminèrent et il se leva aussitôt prenant la main de la petite dans la sienne.

Peu de temps après dans l'air résonnaient les rires et les éclats de voix de Hailey et Olivia fit prit d'élan de joie, elle était heureuse, heureuse que sa fille se sente aussi bien avec Elliot, heureuse que les choses soient moins compliqués entre eux…heureuse qu'un avenir semble enfin possible pour eux.

Elliot la rejoignit essoufflé, sortant Olivia de sa rêverie.

« Elle a beaucoup d'énergie à revendre » lui fit-elle

« Oui en effet…tout comme sa mère » lui répondit-il ancrant son regard au sien.

« Tu reviens quand au boulot ? » finit-il par lui demander après un long moment.

« J'ai encore quelques papiers a réglés et chercher une école pour Hailey …mais d'ici la semaine prochaine je pense que je serais de retour »

« D'accord…il me tarde que tu reviennes » déclara t-il son regard intense toujours ancré au sien.

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, Elliot mourant d'envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes mais se retint de toutes ses forces il s'était promis de ne pas brusquer les choses ils devaient réapprendre à se connaitre, les fantômes du passé rodant encore autour d'eux.

La sonnerie de son portable les ramena à la réalité. Elliot glissa sa main dans sa poche pour y sortir son portable avant de décrocher.

« Stabler…oui capitaine…d'accord j'arrive » fit il avant de raccrocher et de se retourner vers Olivia le regard désolé.

« Je dois y aller Cragen à besoin de moi » fit-il en se levant imité par Olivia.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit brusquement la main. Olivia sentit son cœur s'emballé à ce simple contact.

« Merci…ca ma fait plaisir de passer un moment avec elle…avec toi » fit-il le regard plein de tendresse.

« De rien.. » murmura t-elle la gorge serrée par l'émotion de sa proximité mais aussi de son toucher.

Pris par une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras, il finit par la serrer contre lui et un sentiment de bien être envahit son corps, ca lui avait tellement manqué de sentir son corps contre le sien et instinctivement il enfoui son visage dans son cou s'imprégnant de son odeur, cette douce odeur de vanille qu'il croyait ne jamais plus ressentir. Olivia ferma les yeux elle ne s'était jamais aussi en sécurité que dans les bras fort d'Elliot et en eu presque les larmes aux yeux par ce contact si intense.

Après un moment qui leur semblèrent une éternité ils se séparèrent et trouvèrent Hailey à côté d'eux les observant avec un regard perplexe, pourquoi cet homme prenait sa mère dans ses bras ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire gêné avant qu'Elliot finissent par s'éloigner le cœur gonfler par un sentiment qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir…l'amour.

**TBC

* * *

**

C'est un peu court mais la suite arrive bientôt…merci pour vos reviews


	11. Chapter 11

_« Il y a mourir dans " je t'aime "  
Il y a je ne vois plus que toi  
Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes  
Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi »_

J.J Goldman

**New York City**

**Une semaine plus tard…**

Une semaine s'était s'écoulée depuis le déjeuner au parc et depuis ce jour là Elliot passait le plus de temps possible auprès d'Olivia et Hailey, sortis au cinéma, au restaurant ou encore de simples soirées devant la télé. Ils apprenaient à se redécouvrir l'un l'autre même si pour l'instant leur relation se limitait à une simple amitié. Hailey s'habituait de plus en plus à la présence d'Elliot dans leur vie et Olivia pouvait sentir sa fille s'épanouir de jour en jour, elle savait bien qu'un jour il fallait qu'elle lui parle des liens qui la unissait à Elliot mais pour l'instant elle préférait profiter de l'instant présent pensant que le moment opportun se présenterait de lui-même.

Elle avait repris le travail et progressivement ils retrouvaient cette complicité qui faisait la particularité de leur partenariat, après vécu trois ans sans la voir Elliot profitait du moins instant passé à ses côtés espérant pouvoir construire un avenir avec elle maintenant qu'il était divorcé. Olivia avait appris son divorce par Cragen ce fameux soir des retrouvailles mais ils préféraient éviter le sujet entre eux leur rappelant de trop douloureux souvenirs à tout les deux, ils préféraient se concentrer sur l'avenir.

Le ciel était habillé d'un manteau gris ce matin là, Elliot et Olivia étaient au central depuis une bonne heure maintenant assignés à leur bureau, Cragen sortis de son bureau le visage grave et alla à la rencontre de ses inspecteurs.

« Elliot…Olivia…il faut vous rendre à Mercy il semblerait qu'on ait une victime » déclara t-il d'un ton dur.

Les inspecteurs pouvaient sentir la tension émané de leur capitaine, bien qu'il faisait ce métier depuis des années maintenant il ne s'habituait jamais à ce genre d'affaire, surtout quand ces affaires concernaient des enfants et quelques fois ils se surprenaient à penser qu'il était devenu trop vieux pour ce métier, trop vieux pour supporter cette pression sur ces épaules.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?» demanda aussitôt Elliot sentant le malaise du capitaine.

« Un enfant est tombé à son école et en l'examinant les médecins ont remarqués qu'il avait subit des sévices » déclara t-il.

Elliot et Olivia s'échangèrent un regard, à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'enfant ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se laisser gagner par l'émotion.

Ils quittèrent donc l'enceinte et prit la direction de l'hôpital Mercy, arrivés sur place ils s'entretinrent avec le médecin qui leur avoua que l'enfant était assez craintif et qu'il n'avait pas prononcé une parole depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du petit qui était couché dans son lit dos à la porte recroquevillé sur lui-même. Olivia jeta un regard à Elliot avant de se diriger vers l'enfant, Elliot resta en retrait, deux d'eux elle était la plus douée pour faire parler les victimes surtout les enfants.

« Hey bonhomme ca va ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'enfant se renferma encore plus sur lui-même et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

Olivia se rapprocha de lui et posa une main délicate sur son bras pour le calmer, ce dernier tressaillit à son toucher…geste typique d'une victime d'abus sexuel se dit aussitôt Elliot et il sentit une rage prendre possession de lui, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à un enfant.

« Hey ca va aller bonhomme n'ai pas peur…je ne vais pas te faire de mal…je suis ici pour t'aider » fit Olivia sa voix ressemblant à un murmure pour ne pas effrayer le jeune garçon, « je m'appelle Olivia et mon ami là bas c'est Elliot …on fait partie de la police et on ici pour comprendre ce qui t'ai arrivé… tu n'as pas à avoir peur on est la pour te protéger » rajouta t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

L'enfant les observa longuement et se détendit peu à peu, Olivia s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque ce dernier lui attrapa la main et la serra fortement ses petits yeux la fixant, Olivia sentit son cœur se serré et eu toute les peines du monde à contrôler ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle devait laisser ses sentiments de côté car dans ce genres d'affaires il fallait surtout éviter de s'impliquer émotionnellement mais depuis qu'elle était devenu mère elle aussi, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser que ca pourrait être Hailey là coucher dans ce lit d'hôpital et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Il s'assit sur le lit et serra la main de l'enfant en retour comme pour le rassurer.

« Tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demanda t-elle

Le petit l'observa et jeta un regard méfiant vers Elliot avant de lui répondre d'une voix timide.

« A…Aaron » son regard était encore incertain mais il semblait avoir une certaine confiance envers Olivia s'agrippant à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Aaron c'est un joli prénom que tu as » fit Olivia essayant d'installer un sentiment de sécurité

Le garçonnet esquissa un sourire gêné par ce compliment et à cet instant les inspecteurs surent que c'était gagné ils avaient réussit à gagner sa confiance.

« Dis-moi Aaron comment tu t'ai fait ca ? » demanda Olivia en lui montrant son poignet droit dans le plâtre.

« Je…je sui tombé à l'école » fit il la voix encore un peu tremblotante.

Sentant qu'il commençait à se livrer Olivia décida de passer à l'étape suivante avec douceur pour ne pas le brusquer.

« Tu sais Aaron tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour t'aider et si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal je ferais en sorte qu'il ne le fasse plus jamais » lui dit-elle d'un regard rassurant, « tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi n'est ce pas ? » rajouta t-elle.

Aaron hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Olivia poussa un soupir, « Dis-moi es que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?...es qu'il ta touché là où c'est interdit ?...Là ou tu as des bleus ? » demanda t-elle sentant la bile lui monté à la gorge se rappelant les photos que le médecin leur avaient montré.

Celui-ci hésita un moment et ses yeux s'humidifièrent de nouveau mais il finit par acquiescer de la tête.

Olivia s'apprêtait à lui poser d'autres questions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment dévoilant un homme qui semblait complètement paniqué.

« Aaron ! Oh mon dieu…j'ai eu tellement peur quand l'école m'a appelé pour me dire que t'étais à l'hôpital » fit l'homme avant de serrer fortement le petit garçon dans ses bras. Celui-ci se raidit instantanément à ce contact et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme effrayé, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux inspecteurs qui s'échangèrent aussitôt un regard sous entendu.

L'homme finit par remarquer leur présence et relâcha son fils avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Qui êtes vous ? » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils le regard méfiant.

Elliot s'avança et sortit son badge, « Je suis l'inspecteur Stabler et voici ma partenaire l'inspecteur Benson, nous sommes de l'unité spéciale des victimes » fit-il en fixant l'homme comme pour l'impressionner.

L'homme se renfrogna aussitôt visiblement mécontent de leur présence.

« L'USV qu'es que cela à avoir avec Aaron ? » demanda t-il.

Olivia décida de prendre le relais sentant la tension d'Elliot, elle savait à quoi il pensait et elle aussi pensait la même chose mais ils devaient garder le contrôle de la situation et surtout ne pas contrarier le père s'ils voulaient résoudre cette affaire.

« Monsieur Holloway…c'est bien Holloway n'es ce pas ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix calme, celui-ci hocha la tête le regard toujours méfiant, « es qu'on pourrait se voir un moment dehors s'il vous plait ? » rajouta t-elle avant de lancer un regard discret vers l'enfant faisant comprendre à l'homme qu'il ne devait pas assister à cette conversation.

Holloway les observa un moment avant de finalement sortir de la chambre suivi par les inspecteurs.

« Voilà monsieur…il semblerait que votre enfant présenterait des bleus à certains endroits et c'est pour cela que l'hôpital nous a appelé…ces bleus sont la preuve que Aaron aurait subit des sévices sexuels » déclara Olivia.

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent sous le choc.

« Des sévices sexuels !...mais qu'est ce que vous racontez » s'énerva aussitôt l'homme en s'avança vers Olivia le regard menaçant. Elliot se tendit instantanément près à s'interposer entre lui et Olivia si celui-ci devenait agressif, il ne permettrait absolument pas qu'on pose la main sur elle.

« Calmez-vous monsieur Holloway » fit Olivia d'une voix dure essayant de ne pas se montrer impressionner par lui, il faut dire que Holloway avait une forte carrure et la dépassait d'au moins d'une tête même Elliot à côté paraissait petit.

L'homme se renfrogna encore plus n'aimant pas qu'Olivia lui dise quoi faire.

« Ecoutez …Je ne sais pas ce que vous racontez mais Aaron n'a jamais subit aucune de ces choses horribles que vous dites…et je vous prierais de nous laisser tranquille à l'avenir mon fils a perdu sa mère il y a quelques mois et il n'a pas besoin que vous lui mettiez de tels choses dans la tête » fit l'homme de plus en plus en colère avant de s'éloigner et de regagner la chambre de son fils.

Olivia se retourna et jeta un regard à Elliot.

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Oui…je pense aussi que le comportement du père n'est pas très nette et tu as vu la réaction d'Aaron lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras ? »

« Oui je l'ai remarqué aussi…rentrons au central il faut trouver ce que nous cache Holloway » fit-elle en poussant la porte de l'hôpital suivi d'Elliot et se dirigeant vers leur voiture.

Arrivés au central il passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à trouver des informations sur le cas Holloway et leur recherches se montrèrent plutôt efficaces, en effet ils découvrirent que Aaron avait également un plus jeune frère qui d'après les fichiers de l'hôpital y avait fait de nombreux séjours, les médecins avaient remarqués de nombreux bleus mais le père leur racontait que le jeune garçon était plutôt casse cou et qu'ils se faisaient beaucoup de bleus, il avait également remarqué un comportement suspect chez le petit garçon et une assistante sociale avait été charger d'enquêter mais elle ne remarqua rien qui mettait la vie des garçons en danger, peut-être n'avait elle pas assez insisté malheureusement c'est ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent.

Après avoir obtenu plusieurs témoignages et s'être entretenu avec le juge pour enfant ils réussirent à obtenir une injonction permettant de placer les enfants dans un centre d'accueil le temps de l'enquête même si les preuves n'étaient pas encore formelles et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'aveux le juge préféra mettre les enfants en sécurité le doute subsistant.

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment déjà et les deux inspecteurs étaient encore sur le dossier essayant de trouver le moindre indice qui pourrait incriminer le père.

Lorsque tout à coup ce dernier fit son apparition, il semblait complètement hors de lui et nos deux inspecteurs se levèrent aussitôt près à intervenir au moindre geste de l'homme.

L'homme fixa les deux inspecteurs et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! » s'écria l'homme emporté par la rage.

« Ecoutez monsieur Holloway ce qui nous importe c'est le bien-être de ces garçons et c'était la seule solution pour y arriver » fit Olivia le défiant du regard.

Le sang d'Holloway ne fit qu'un tour.

« Pour leur bien-être ! Espèce de salope !... » enragea t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle, « …ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste ! » fit l'homme prêt à lui mettre son poing en pleine figure mais Elliot s'interposa aussitôt entre lui et Olivia, la rage prenant possession de lui, il agrippa avec violence l'homme et malgré sa corpulence il réussit à le pousser contre le mur le fixant de ses yeux noirs.

« Il fallait y penser avant de faire du mal à vos enfants… maintenant dégagez avant que je vous colle en cellule pour agression sur agent » fit Elliot d'une voix dure.

L'homme le défia du regard et finit par se dégager avec un grognement de colère, il replaça correctement son manteau et lança à un Elliot un regard sombre qui glaça le sang d'Olivia.

« Vous allez me le payer » ragea t-il avant de s'en aller.

Elliot poussa un soupir comme pour se calmer et se retourna vers Olivia encore un peu sous le choc.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda t-il tendrement en posant une main sur son bras.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Oui ca va…je sais encore me défendre tu sais » fit elle avec un léger sourire.

Elliot lui rendit son sourire avant d'ajouter, « Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

« Oui je veux bien…mais il faut passer récupérer Hailey chez la babysitteur » lui répondit-elle tout en prenant son manteau et son sac.

« D'accord…allons y » fit Elliot en posant une main dans le creux de son dos l'incitant à avancer.

Il se faisait tard et lorsqu'ils passèrent récupérer Hailey cette dernière était endormis, Elliot la plaça délicatement à l'arrière s'assurant qu'elle soit bien attaché en attendant qu'Olivia remerciait la babysitteur de l'avoir gardée aussi tard. Olivia regagna la voiture et après avoir lancé un sourire à Elliot celui démarra la voiture, loin de se douter que quelques que pas plus loin dans l'ombre d'une ruelle un homme dans sa voiture les observait.

**Appartement Benson**

Arrivés au pied de son immeuble Elliot proposa aussitôt à Olivia de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte. Il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter ce soir, après cette journée éprouvante il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle l'invita à rentrer et celui-ci s'avança Hailey dans ses bras, il la conduisit dans sa chambre pour la coucher et l'embrassa sur le front comme à chaque fois qu'il la bordait. Olivia était dans l'embrasure de la porte les observant, il se leva et la rejoignit, scrutant son visage il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas il pouvait décerner les larmes brouillés ses beaux yeux chocolats.

« Hey ca va ? » fit il le regard inquiet.

« Oui ca va…c'est …c'est juste que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce garçon » elle ferma les yeux, « je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette ville est remplit de malades qui pourraient s'en prendre à Hailey et cela me brise le cœur » fit elle la voix rauque par l'émotion.

« Hey… » fit il en posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Il ne va rien arriver à Hailey…et je te promets tant que je serais en vie je ferais tout pour la protéger…et te protéger » déclara t-il le regard ancré au sien et remplit de douceur.

Le cœur d'Olivia s'emballa au son de ses paroles rassurantes et un frisson la traversa sous le regard si intense d'Elliot.

Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tout les deux installés sur le canapé d'Olivia une bouteille de vin ouverte sur la table basse.

Elliot s'adossa au canapé et sentit quelques chose derrière son dos, il y glissa sa main et en ressortit un lapin en peluche plutôt abimé, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« C'est le doudou d'Hailey » fit Olivia en le regardant, « elle le traine partout depuis sa naissance…d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment il est apparu » rajouta Olivia un peu perplexe.

Le sourire d'Elliot s'agrandit, « C'est moi qui lui ai offert… » déclara t-il.

Olivia le regarda étonnée, comment cela était possible ?

« Co…comment ?... » balbutia t-elle.

« Le soir de sa naissance je suis passé à l'hôpital et lorsque j'ai poussé la porte je t'ai vue là profondément endormis que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller…puis quand j'ai vu Hailey dans son minuscule berceau je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, elle avait l'air si fragile… et avant de partir j'ai déposé ce lapin dans son berceau » fit Elliot ému par le souvenir encore vivace.

Olivia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle qui avait été blessée par son absence en ce jour merveilleux venait de réalisé qu'inconsciemment Hailey s'était accroché à ce lapin comme si elle sentait que cela venait de son père.

« Au moins une partie de moi était en quelques sorte avec elle » déclara Elliot plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'Olivia lisant dans ses pensées.

Celle-ci sentit les larmes faire leur apparition, elle s'en voulait tellement.

« Hey… » fit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue comme il avait fait plus tôt sauf qu'en ce moment un brulant désir prenait possession de lui, il avait besoin d'elle, de la sentir en vie contre lui.

« C'est le passé maintenant… » murmura t-il les yeux toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver une semaine plus tôt dans son appartement. Olivia appuya sa joue dans la paume d'Elliot ce simple contact suffisait pour affoler son cœur et une douce chaleur s'empara de son corps sous le regard noir de désir d'Elliot.

Doucement ce dernier se pencha jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres s'effleurent, un frisson traversa son corps et ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant qu'Elliot emporté par ce désir brulant ne pressent ces lèvres contre les siennes avec passion, ses lèvres étaient si douces. Le baiser chaste devint brulant, Olivia ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement et leurs langues entamèrent une danse sensuelle chacun cherchant à prendre le contrôle.

Elliot passa sa main sous le pull d'Olivia caressant lascivement son dos provoquant un gémissement de cette dernière, son toucher enflammait sa peau et Olivia se perdit dans ses émotions si intenses que lui provoquait Elliot.

Il la prit par la taille et la glissa sur ses genoux, elle se retrouva donc à cheval sur lui leur bouches toujours soudés l'un à l'autre. Elliot la serra tellement fort contre lui qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, il avait tant rêvé de ce moment, ce désir si intense de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il posa des baisers brulants sur sa mâchoire avant de prendre possession de son cou mordillant l'endroit qu'il savait sensible, aussitôt Olivia réagit le corps tremblant et un gémissant rauque sentant de sa gorge. Elliot sourit contre sa peau, ce doux gémissement l'avait tellement manqué.

Olivia caressa la nuque d'Elliot lui provoquant un frisson, sentir ses ongles sur sa peau le rendait fou. Elle avait l'impression de flotter tellement elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle de son corps, il n'y avait qu'Elliot pour la mettre dans un état pareil. Mais se souvenant où ils se trouvaient elle essaya de l'arrêter mais son corps n'était pas très coopératif trop absorbé par les sensations qu'il faisait naitre en elle.

« El…pas…pas …ici » essaya t-elle d'articuler mais cela résonnait plus comme un gémissement qu'à des paroles. Elliot avait enlevé son pull et s'attaquait à son soutien gorge maintenant et ses doigts sur sa peau à cet endroit aussi sensible provoquèrent un élan de désir.

Elle passa à son tour ses mains sous sa chemise et pu sentir ses muscles se contractés sous ses caresses.

« El…chambre » finit elle par réussir à dire alors que celui-ci déposait des baisers humides dans le creux de sa gorge.

Elliot se leva avec Olivia accroché autour de sa taille et ils gagnèrent la chambre à tâtons, leurs langues se mouvant dans une danse sensuelle à nouveau emporté par la passion qui les animait depuis si longtemps.

La chambre était baigné par un clair de lune, Elliot posa délicatement Olivia sur le lit et son cœur s'arrêta de battre, sa peau se reflétait sous ce doux rayon de lune la rendant encore plus belle que jamais.

« Tu es tellement belle » fit Elliot les larmes aux yeux avant de l'embrasser avec frénésie.

Ils se débarrassèrent du dernier rempart empêchant le contact brulant de leur peau et Elliot parcouru avec sensualité le corps d'Olivia de ses mains, il avait tant besoin d'elle que s'en était effrayant. Elle se perdit dans son toucher le cerveau emporté par une douce brume, ses ongles s'agrippant à son dos lui provoquant un soupir mêlés de douleur et de plaisir.

Emportés par une passion dévorante ils firent l'amour comme si leur vie en dépendait, c'était beaucoup trop d'émotion pour Olivia elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et son corps se arqua sous l'intense sensation la traversant.

Dans la pièce baignée par le clair de lune se résonnaient les doux gémissements et soupirs de ces deux amants attisés par cette ardeur qui brulaient leur cœur.

**TBC

* * *

**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews…à bientôt


	12. Chapter 12

_ « Oh, je te promets  
Que si un jour tu tombes  
Ce sera dans mes bras  
Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras »_

Florent Pagny

**New York City**

**Appartement Benson**

**Au petit matin…**

Le soleil commençait à faire son apparition dans le ciel de la ville et quelques rayons traversèrent la chambre dévoilant deux corps nus recouvert par des draps de soies. Elliot se réveilla au contact de cheveux lui chatouillant le nez il ouvrit progressivement les yeux, et son regard tomba sur cette magnifique femme allongé à côté de lui, il avait l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses rêves et du prendre quelques minutes avant de comprendre que tout cela était bien réel.

Un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la nuit dernière, il repensa à la dernière fois où il s'était réveillé comme ca avec elle à ses côtés et son cœur se serra à ce souvenir. Ce matin là il avait du l'abandonner dans se grand lit seule avec regret mais maintenant plus rien ne l'obliger de la quitter et cela lui gonfla le cœur, il se rapprocha d'elle et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux inhalant son doux parfum et passa son bras autour de sa taille l'obligeant à se coller d'avantage à lui, elle remua légèrement et poussa finalement un léger soupir lorsqu'elle se cala tendrement contre lui. Bercé par la chaleur de ce corps brûlant serré contre lui Elliot se rendormis aussitôt.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec la sensation d'avoir des yeux fixés sur lui. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit lorsqu'il découvrit Hailey debout devant lui les cheveux en bataille et serrant son lapin dans ses bras.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » lui demanda t-elle aussitôt

Elliot resta intrigué par cette question, « Un cauchemar ? » fit t-il sans comprendre.

« Ma maman me laisse toujours dormir dans son lit quand je fais un cauchemar » fit la petite fille d'un air tout à fait innocent.

Le sourire d'Elliot s'agrandit comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

« Non ma puce je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar…mais par contre j'ai une grande envie de crêpes pas toi ? » lui demanda Elliot d'un air enjoué. Les yeux d'Hailey s'illuminèrent aussitôt et elle sauta de joie, « Oui ! » s'écria t-elle.

« Doucement Hailey maman dort encore il ne faut pas faire de bruit » murmura t-il, « Si tu allais regarder la télé en attendant et après on fera les crêpes tout les deux… d'accord ? »

« D'accord » murmura la petite fille avant de s'en aller en courant vers le salon.

Il embrassa tendrement l'épaule dénudée d'Olivia avant de se lever et d'enfiler son pantalon.

Olivia sentit les doux rayons du soleil sur sa joue et battit des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière elle passa sa main de l'autre côté du lit espérant trouver Elliot mais lorsqu'elle ne rencontra que les draps vides, son cœur se serra aussitôt…était-il une nouvelle fois partit ?

Mais quand une douce odeur de crêpes emplit la chambre et qu'elle entendit les rires d'Hailey résonnés elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva le cœur léger et prit la direction de la salle de bain un sourire toujours scotché sur son visage.

Elliot faisait sauter pour la énième fois une crêpe dans les airs sous les cris d'encouragements d'Hailey quand Olivia fit son apparition dans la cuisine, Elliot se figea à cette vue elle portait un jean qui dessinait à merveille ses magnifiques jambes et un chemisier rouge qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et lorsqu'une goutte d'eau s'échappa de ses cheveux humides pour mourir au creux de sa poitrine il eu l'impression de se consumer sur place.

« El ! Tu es encore avec nous ? » demanda Olivia avec un sourire satisfait consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Celui-ci secoua légèrement la tête comme pour sortir de sa rêverie et constata que la crêpe avait finit par atterrir à ses pieds provoquant le rire hilare et moqueur d'Hailey et le regard espiègle d'Olivia. Il rougit aussitôt et se baissa pour ramasser la crêpe pour masquer sa gêne.

« Maman es qu'Elliot peut faire des crêpes tout les matins ? » demanda soudainement la petite fille à sa mère le visage barbouillé de chocolat. Olivia esquissa un sourire avant de nettoyer son visage avec une serviette.

« Je ne sais pas ma chérie il faut demander à Elliot… » fit elle en lançant un regard complice à ce dernier, « par contre il est bientôt l'heure d'aller à l'école et je voudrais que tu aille dans ta chambre te préparer, maman te rejoins bientôt mon cœur » rajouta Olivia

« D'accord » fit Hailey avec une petite moue avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

Hailey partit Elliot se débarrassa aussitôt de sa poêle avant de prendre Olivia dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec frénésie.

« Bonjour toi » fit-il contre ses lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien et de plonger dans ses beaux yeux chocolat.

« Mmm je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de bonjour » fit Olivia sentant encore le contact brûlant des lèvres d'Elliot sur les siennes.

« Oh mais j'y compte bien » déclara t-il avant de parcourir son cou de sa bouche. Olivia sentit son corps se ramollir à son contact et Elliot la serra plus fort dans ses bras rapprochant encore plus leur corps mais le charme se rompu lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix d'Hailey appelant sa maman. Elliot abandonna son cou à contre cœur et reposa son front contre le sien.

« Je dois la préparer pour l'école et toi te préparer pour le boulot » fit elle les yeux rivés aux siens sentant encore la sensation de la bouche d'Elliot sur son cou.

« Oui tu as raison malheureusement… » soupira Elliot avant de poser un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et de prendre la direction de la chambre.

Après avoir déposé Hailey à son école ils se dirigèrent donc au central où ils passèrent toute la matinée à enquêter sur l'affaire Holloway. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel maintenant et Elliot sentit son estomac gronder, il jeta un regard à Olivia qui était toujours concentré sur son dossier, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Hey ! Si on allait manger quelque chose ? » proposa t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne sais pas …je n'ai pas très faim El et on a encore beaucoup de travail…vais y toi si tu veux »

« Non non Liv il faut que tu manges quelque chose et d'ailleurs il faut qu'on sorte un peu d'ici sinon on va finir par se tuer à la tâche…allez enfile ton manteau et on ira dans ce petit restaurant que tu adores » lui fit il d'un ton enjoué.

Olivia poussa un soupir s'avouant vaincue et finit par suivre Elliot vers l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes fermées celui-ci la plaqua contre la paroi avant de poser un baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres, elle fut un peu surprise au début par son geste et resta sans réaction mais avec la sensation si douce de ses lèvres elle répondit à son baiser. Alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine par tant d'émotion Elliot mit fin au baiser plongeant ses beaux yeux bleu dans les siens.

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la matinée » lui avoua t-il avec un petit sourire avant de placer de doux baiser dans le cou d'Olivia.

Elle tressaillit sous la sensation et pencha la tête lui donnant plus d'accès.

« Je croyais que tu avais faim » fit elle en fermant les yeux appréciant son contact.

« Oui… faim de toi » lui répondit-il souriant contre son cou.

Bien qu'elle aurait aimé rester comme ca pour toujours elle était consciente qu'ils étaient encore au travail et que n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre, elle essaya de se dégager mais Elliot ne fut pas du même avis. Elle prit alors son visage entre ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes lui donnant un baiser qu'il lui fit perdre tout ses moyens, sentant Elliot sous son contrôle elle finit par se dégager brusquement en mettant fin du même coup au baiser.

« Désolé El mais tu m'as promis mon restaurant alors je veux mon restaurant » lui fit-elle avec un sourire taquin. Celui-ci posa son front contre la paroi de l'ascenseur comme désespéré.

« Oh ! tu vas me tuer Liv » se plaignit-il sentant encore cette douce chaleur qui avait envahit ses reins à son contact.

Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil avant que les portes de l'ascenseur finissent par s'ouvrir.

Ils déjeunèrent donc dans ce petit restaurant s'échangeant de temps à autre des regards complices. Elliot s'apprêtait à payer l'addition lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, il le sortit de sa poche avant de décrocher.

« Stabler… oh mon dieu » son visage blêmit tout à coup ce qui inquiéta aussitôt Olivia qui l'observa d'un regard perplexe, « oui capitaine…on …on arrive tout de suite » rajouta t-il avant de raccrocher encore un peu sous le choc de l'appel il resta un moment sans voix sa poitrine battant la chamade.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe El ? » demanda Olivia de plus en plus inquiète par son attitude.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle pu y lire comme une souffrance mêlée à de la peur ce qui affola immédiatement son cœur.

Elliot lui prit la main et la serra, « Liv…un …un …homme a pris en otage l'école d'Hailey » avoua t-il la voix enroué par l'émotion.

Olivia haleta sous le choc portant sa main sur sa bouche et les larmes submergea soudainement ses yeux…Oh mon dieu non ! Elle eu du mal à respirer tout à coup et la peur s'empara d'elle aussitôt.

Sentant son malaise Elliot resserra son emprise sur sa main, quelques instants plus tard ils quittèrent précipitamment le restaurant l'angoisse et la peur vibrant au creux de leur ventre.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence tendu chacun perdu dans leur pensées, Olivia avait du mal à contrôler ses larmes, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie prendre sa fille dans ses bras, elle espérait du fond du cœur qu'elle était saine et sauve sinon elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elliot jeta un regard discret à Olivia et son cœur se fendit voyant la peur et la souffrance sur son visage, il lui avait promis de protéger leur fille quoi qu'il arrive et il allait tenir sa promesse. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à sa petite Hailey et ses mains se resserrèrent de rage sur son volant.

Des dizaines de voitures de polices encerclaient l'école lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une banderole avait été dressée pour délimiter un périmètre de sécurité et le cœur d'Olivia se serra davantage devant cette agitation policière. Ils sortirent précipitamment de leur voiture à la recherche du capitaine lorsqu'ils remarquèrent celui-ci quelques mètres plus loin leur faisant signe. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et Olivia remarqua un petit groupe d'enfant accompagné de la directrice à quelques pas du capitaine et son cœur manqua un battement, un sentiment d'espoir jaillit et ses yeux se mirent à cherchait frénétiquement sa fille.

En vain.

« Je suis désolé Olivia » fit Cagren le visage sombre

« Ou est ma fille …où est Hailey capitaine ? » demanda Olivia les larmes aux yeux et la voix rauque par l'émotion.

Il baissa la tête et la gorge d'Olivia se noua davantage.

« L'homme a pris une classe en otage…c'est …c'est la classe où se trouve Hailey » fit Cragen.

Olivia eu l'impression d'étouffer et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Oh mon dieu non ! » s'exclama t'elle le visage défiguré par la peur, elle du s'appuyée contre la voiture pour ne pas s'effondrée.

Elliot passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Olivia et la serra, il avait l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar que cela ne pouvait pas arriver, ils avaient enfin trouvé un équilibre, ils formaient enfin une….famille et maintenant son monde s'écroulait sa petite fille était pris au piège d'un malade et il n'avait qu'une envie pouvoir avoir ce salopard entre ses mains et lui faire mal autant que lui avait mal en ce moment.

Il essaya de garder le contrôle de ses émotions il devait être fort pour Olivia, être fort pour leur fille.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour avoir accès à l'école ?...je croyais qu'elle était fermée de l'intérieur » demanda Elliot le regard dur.

« Il s'est fait passé pour un agent d'entretien selon la directrice » lui répondit Cragen.

« Es qu'on réussit à établir un contact ? » interrogea Elliot passant en mode flic même si au fond de lui il avait l'impression d'être brisé.

« On y travaille…il y a un téléphone dans la classe mais on ne peut pas y avoir accès de l'extérieur, les techniciens essayent de nous connecter au réseau » informa Cragen.

Il jeta un regard vers Olivia et son cœur se serra aussitôt.

« On va la sortir de là Olivia je te le promets…je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour que tu la retrouve au plus vite » fit il avec un regard rassurant.

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot Olivia hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance, elle se sentait tellement vulnérable en ce moment c'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur…sa petite fille là bas effrayée aux mains de cette homme, son cauchemar devenait réalité et elle essaya tant bien que mal de bloquer ce sanglot qui lui prenait la gorge.

Après avoir serrer l'épaule d'Olivia dans un geste compatissant il se dirigea vers les techniciens situés plus loin pour savoir où ils en étaient.

Elliot effleura la main d'Olivia, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras en ce moment, pouvoir la réconforter, se réconforter mutuellement malheureusement aux yeux des autres ils n'étaient que partenaires et Hailey n'était pas sa fille. Et cette pensée le blessa profondément.

« Ca va aller Liv…on va la sauver je te le promets » lui fit-il dans un soupir son regard plongeant dans ses grand yeux noisettes faisant passer tout les sentiments qu'ils ne pouvaient exprimer.

Olivia l'observa le regard brouillé par les larmes et soudain elle glissa ses doigts dans sa main, elle avait besoin de ce contact, de sentir cette chaleur qui lui donnerait assez de forces pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Ca y est nous avons un contact » fit le capitaine en accourant vers eux un téléphone à la main et leurs mains se séparent aussitôt à regret.

Il posa le téléphone sur la capot de la voiture et mit le répondeur, après plusieurs sonneries d'angoisse quelqu'un finit par décrocher.

« Ici le capitaine Cragen de l'USV…le bâtiment est cerné je vous conseille de vous rendre tant qu'il est encore temps » fit il d'une voix tranchant.

Il eu un long silence au bout du fil et on pouvait distinguer une discrète respiration, les inspecteurs s'échangèrent un regard.

« L'USV c'est justement vous que j'attendais… » se fit entendre finalement de l'autre bout du fil, « et plus précisément l'inspecteur Stabler…vous êtes avec nous inspecteur ? » rajouta l'homme.

Elliot se crispa aussitôt et son ventre se noua dans un étrange pressentiment.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Elliot visiblement agacé et en colère.

L'homme émit un petit rire avant de répondre, « vous savez très bien qui je suis…et votre petite amie à vos côtés aussi »

Le cœur d'Olivia s'accéléra, visiblement cet homme les connaissait de près, ce qui voulait dire qu'Hailey était plus qu'en danger et une immense peur s'empara d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler… et je vous conseille de relâcher ces enfants tout de suite » fit Elliot la voix de plus en plus dure, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer à ce petit jeu avec cet homme tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que sa fille lui soit rendu.

« Mais voyons c'est pour leur bien-être…ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez dit inspecteur ? » ironisa l'homme suivit d'un petit rire.

Et les yeux d'Olivia s'agrandirent sous le choc…Oh mon dieu cet homme c'était Holloway !

Elliot échangea un regard avec Olivia comprenant lui aussi de qui il s'agissait et son cœur s'emballa aussitôt en pensant à sa fille, cet homme n'avait pas choisi la classe d'Hailey au hasard et cette pensée lui glaça le sang.

« Que voulez vous Holloway ? » s'énerva t-il.

« Eh bien voila on y arrive…ce que je veux… » fit-il d'un petit rire moqueur, « je veux que vous ressentiez exactement ce que j'ai ressentit lorsqu'ils m'ont pris mes enfants, je veux vous voir souffrir…d'ailleurs vous avez une bien belle petite fille inspecteur Benson tout le portrait de sa mère » rajouta t-il.

Olivia sentit la nausée au creux de son estomac et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille je vous tuerais de mes propre mains ! » s'enragea aussitôt Elliot, il avait serré ses poings d'une telle force que ses jointures viraient au blanc, son visage était crispé par la colère il n'avait qu'une envie avoir Holloway devant lui et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter.

Cragen assistant à la scène ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils à la réponse d'Elliot…il avait bien dit « sa fille » ? Il devrait demander des justifications à ses inspecteurs mais pour le moment il avait une affaire beaucoup plus urgente…sortir sa petite fille de cette enfer.

« Ne émettez pas des promesses dont vous ne pourrez pas tenir inspecteur… » fit-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement, «… maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses » rajouta t-il d'une voix sombre avant de raccrocher subitement.

« Holloway !... Holloway ! » hurla de colère Elliot avant de se retourner et de projeter violemment son poing dans le fourgon de police derrière lui.

Et puis contre toute attente un coup de feu retentit faisant sursauter les inspecteurs.

Et le cœur d'Olivia se brisa instantanément, son corps se mit à trembler violemment et sans s'en rendre compte elle se dirigea en courant vers l'école un cri de désespoir sortant du plus profond de sa gorge.

« HAILEY ! …HAILEY NON HAILEYYYYY ! » hurla t-elle dans un cri perçant de douleur, elle s'apprêtait à franchir la banderole lorsque les deux bras musclés d'Elliot l'encerclèrent, elle se débattu de toute ses forces avant de s'effondrée par terre dans un sanglot déchirant Elliot la serrant de toute ses forces contre lui.

Il avait cessé de respirer au coup de feu et une insupportable douleur s'était emparée de son cœur, il tenait fermement Olivia contre lui espérant atténuer sa douleur, ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes et au plus profond de lui il priait…oui il priait de toute ses forces pour que leur fille soit saine et sauve.

**TBC

* * *

**

Merci à vous et à bientôt pour la suite…

Reviews please^^


	13. Chapter 13

_ "And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building  
If I only could..."_

"Running Up That Hill" Placebo.

**New York City**

**Dans une école...**

Holloway fixait le sang qui s'écoulait du corps sans vie à ses pieds, ce rouge vif qui recouvrait le sol gris et terne de la classe.

Il venait de tuer quelqu'un.

Il aurait du être paniqué ou même effrayé, mais non il ne ressentait rien de cela et même pas une once de culpabilité ne l'assaillait. Au contraire il ne s'était jamais aussi fort, aussi puissant, comme s'il venait de découvrir un nouveau pouvoir et un petit sourire glacial se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Au fond de la classe on pouvait entendre quelques gémissements effrayés des élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène, certains pleuraient, d'autres avaient le regard dans le vide sous le choc recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes et bizarrement Holloway aimait voir cette peur dans leurs yeux il se sentait invincible, tout puissant loin du petit garçon apeuré et fébrile dont il avait le souvenir de son enfance. Pendant toute son enfance il avait été le souffre douleur de ce père violent et alcoolique qui passait son temps à le dénigrer et à abuser de lui et pourtant il faisait tout pour gagner sa fierté, son amour mais cela n'était jamais suffisant pour lui.

Mais maintenant c'était lui qui était en position de pouvoir, de contrôle, il n'était pas cet incapable que son père pensait encore de lui aujourd'hui.

Le téléphone se mit soudainement à sonné faisant sursauter les élèves et ramenant Holloway de ses pensées. Il fixa le combiné un long moment avant de décrocher un sourire morbide sur le visage.

« Holloway qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? C'était quoi ce coup de feu ? » questionna Cragen essayant de ne pas faire transparaitre la panique qui s'était emparé de lui, « vous aggravez votre cas Holloway… » rajouta t-il.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas vos petits protégés sont sains et saufs…mais je n'en dirais pas autant de cette institutrice » fit-il en jetant un regard au corps situé plus loin.

Cragen ferma les yeux, il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou peiné, Hailey était en vie mais au prix de son institutrice, cet homme venait de commettre un meurtre de sang froid et pourtant il paraissait complètement serein et un frisson d'effroi s'empara de lui.

Il jeta un regard à sa droite, Olivia était assise dans une voiture de police une couverture sur ses épaules, elle avait été énormément secouée par ce coup de feu et paraissait encore sous le choc, Elliot était à ses côtés lui tenant la main et murmurant quelques mots, qui ressemblait à des paroles réconfortantes mais son visage laissait paraitre également une énorme douleur qu'il s'efforçait de cacher. Cragen observa ses deux inspecteurs et dans leurs attitudes il su qu'il y avait un lien bien plus fort entre eux, un lien au-delà d'un simple partenariat…d'une simple amitié.

Il rencontra le regard d'Elliot et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Holloway ? Cette institutrice ne vous avez rien fait, vous venez de rajouter une charge supplémentaire à votre dossier…un meurtre » fit-il d'une voix dure les yeux fixés sur Elliot.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement malgré lui, une personne venait de perdre la vie mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulager, sa fille était en vie.

Cet homme était un vrai malade et cette rage qu'il essayait de contenir menaçait de déborder il n'en pouvait plus de cette angoisse, de cette pression, de voir Olivia dans cet état.

« Que voulez vous Holloway bon sang ? ! » s'enragea Elliot brusquement les poings serrés.

Ils entendirent un petit rire à l'autre de bout du fil.

« Ce que je veux…vous savez très bien ce que je veux inspecteur Stabler je veux vous voir souffrir, je veux me venger… et pour information peu importe de combien de chef d'accusation je serais accusé l'important est d'assouvir ma vengeance, je n'ai plus de vie elle est morte en même temps que ma femme dont peu importe ce qu'il m'arrivera » déclara Holloway d'une voix glaciale.

Elliot fixa le téléphone un long moment le regard dur, avant de déclarer.

« Prenez-moi… »

« Quoi ? » fit d'un air étonné Holloway. Cragen jeta un regard sévère à Elliot et secoua vivement la tête en signe de désaccord sachant où il voulait en venir.

« Je vous propose un échange, moi contre les enfants…vous voulez vous venger donc quelle meilleure vengeance que de m'avoir à votre merci » fit Elliot le corps tendu.

« Elliot Non ! » se fit brusquement entendre derrière lui, Olivia l'avait suivie et avait assistée à la conversation et elle fut terrifiée lorsqu'elle l'avait entendue.

Il jeta un regard vers elle la fixant de ses grands yeux bleu comme pour la rassurer. Et elle sentit les larmes menaçait de réapparaitre voyant son regard résolu.

Un long silence se fit entendre comme si Holloway réfléchissait à la proposition.

« D'accord… »Finit-il par répondre, « mais la petite fille reste » rajouta t-il et le cœur d'Elliot s'emballa ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! C'est moi contre tous les enfants ! » s'énerva Elliot, il avait senti Olivia tressaillir à la déclaration d'Holloway.

« Ce n'est pas négociable inspecteur…vous et la petite ou rien du tout ! » fit l'homme d'une voix dure et déterminée. La petite fille était son atout de pouvoir sur lui, il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre le contrôle de la situation en la laissant partir.

Elliot ferma les yeux tiraillé au plus profonde de son cœur par cette situation complexe et ce choix cruel.

« D'accord… » fit il dans un murmure les yeux toujours fermés après un long moment de silence.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord rappelez moi lorsque vous serez prêt…j'ai hâte de vous avoir en face de moi inspecteur » déclara t-il d'une voix terrifiante avant de raccrocher.

« Elliot il est hors de question que je te laisse aller dans cette classe » fit le capitaine d'un regard noir.

Elliot se retourna et l'affronta du regard, « Capitaine je dois le faire, c'est après moi qu'il en a et je ne peux risquer la vie de ses enfants, ni celle d'Hailey…ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai un plan » lui fit-il visiblement déterminé.

Il présenta son plan à Cragen et bien que celui-ci n'était pas franchement convaincu finit par céder ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils étaient dans l'impasse c'était la seule solution.

Cragen hocha la tête en signe d'accord avant de se diriger vers le reste de l'équipe.

« El… » fit d'une voix tremblante et rauque Olivia, elle était comme tétanisée par la peur, non seulement sa fille était aux mains de ce malade mais maintenant Elliot allait se sacrifier, elle était terrifiée…terrifiée de les perdre tout les deux.

Elliot se retourna et se rapprocha d'elle, son cœur se fendit voyant son visage blême et cette souffrance dans ses yeux brouillés par les larmes. Et à ce moment il s'en foutait que les autres soient au courant de leur relation, il caressa tendrement sa joue et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Hey bébé…ne t'en fais pas je vais ramener notre petite Hailey, tout va bien se passer » fit-il en glissant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille

Elle ferma les yeux à son contact, « Mais…j'ai…j'ai…tellement peur » balbutia t-elle la voix enrouée, « Je…je ne veux pas vous perdre, toi et Hailey » fit-elle dans un sanglot.

Son cœur se serra et il la prit dans ses bras la serrant de toutes ses forces, « Tu nous ne perdras pas…je ferais tout pour que tu puisses serrer Hailey à nouveau dans tes bras, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter pour rien au monde tu m'entends ? » murmura t-il au creux de son oreille tendrement.

Elle releva la tête vers lui les joues baignées par les larmes.

« Je…je t'aime » déclara t-elle soudainement les yeux plantés dans les siens. Elliot sentit son cœur s'arrêter pour repartir de plus belle ensuite, une douce chaleur envahit ce dernier et il crut que son cœur allait exploser par l'émotion intense dont il ressentit à cette déclaration. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, bien qu'ils savaient l'un et l'autre ce qu'ils éprouvaient ils ne s'étaient jamais avouer. Et Elliot avait toujours pensé qu'il serait le premier à le dire. Il ne savait si c'était le contexte de la situation qui l'avait poussée à se dévoiler où pas mais ces petits mots furent comme un rayon de soleil qui transperçait l'épaisse brume qui emplissait l'atmosphère.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent et il la serra fortement dans ses bras plongeant son visage au creux de son cou et posant un délicat baiser sur sa peau d'olive avant de lui murmuré à l'oreille, « Je t'aime tellement ».

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre sentant les regards discrets et perplexes des gens les entourant.

« Nous sommes prêt » entendit-il crier plus loin un policier, il poussa un soupir et s'éloigna d'elle fermant brièvement les yeux sachant que l'heure était venu.

Il s'entretenu avec un groupe de policiers et Cragen avant que ce dernier lui serre brièvement l'épaule lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Il s'apprêtait à franchir la banderole et jeta un dernier regard vers Olivia, elle essayait de contrôler ses sentiments mais il pu distinguer cette peur dans ses yeux et par ce simple regard il essaya de la rassurer avant de se diriger vers l'école, la douce voix d'Olivia hantant encore son esprit, « _je t'aime_ » et au fond de lui il espérait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il allait l'entendre.

Quand il pénétra dans l'école un frisson parcouru son corps en traversant le couloir sombre et silencieux menant à la classe. Il s'arrêta à proximité de la classe, « Holloway je suis là » cria t-il à travers la porte. Elliot attendit et un long silence se fit entendre.

« Allez y entrez…les mains en l'air pour que je puisse bien les voir »fit Holloway brisant le silence.

Elliot posa sa main sur la poignée, les rythmes de son cœur augmentant légèrement et finit par pénétrer la pièce les mains en l'air. Son regard parcouru instantanément la salle à la recherche de sa fille, le groupe d'élèves étaient concentrés au fond de la classe tous tétanisé par la peur mais il ne rencontra pas ses grands yeux bleu qu'il espérait voir, et l'angoisse l'assailli aussitôt.

« Bienvenue parmi nous inspecteur » se fit entendre derrière lui, il se retourna brusquement et vit Holloway le sourire au visage tenant fermement Hailey contre lui et une arme braqué vers lui.

Elle avait l'air tellement effrayée, ses yeux bleus brouillés par les larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler, quand elle rencontra le regard d'Elliot elle essaya de se débattre mais l'homme resserra son étreinte.

La rage envahit Elliot à cette vue, ses poings s'étaient crispés et son corps tendu, il voulait tellement frapper cette vermine d'Holloway pour ce qu'il faisait à sa fille que s'en était effrayant.

« Lâchez là Holloway » fit Elliot d'un regard noir.

« Il n'en est pas question…je vous avez prévenu elle reste…dites aux autres de déguerpir avant que je ne change d'avis » ordonna t-il d'une voix dure, l'arme toujours braqué lui.

Elliot l'affronta du regard et finit par se retourner vers les enfants.

« Venez les enfants…n'ayez pas peur, je suis de la police » fit-il avec un signe de la main.

Choqués les enfants s'échangèrent des regards entre eux avant qu'un petit garçon finisse par se lever et se diriger timidement vers Elliot, après un moment d'hésitation le reste du groupe finirent par l'imiter.

Elliot ouvrit la porte sous le regard intense d'Holloway, il fit signe aux enfants de sortir et sans demander leur reste ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie et courut aussi vite qu'ils purent dans le couloir jusqu'à la sortie où les attendaient plusieurs policiers qui les évacuèrent de l'enceinte de l'école.

Elliot poussa un léger soupir de soulagement lorsque la pièce fut vide, il fit face à Holloway et son estomac se retourna lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier avait maintenant braqué l'arme contre la tête de sa fille.

« Nous voilà enfin seul inspecteur…face à face » fit l'homme un sourire sombre sur ses lèvres.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

J'espère que cela va vous plaire…désolé de vous avoir laissé sur ce cliffangher dans le dernier chapitre j'espère que vous ne m'en veuillez pas trop ^^…à bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ca m'aide beaucoup merci…


	14. Chapter 14

« _Des__ vies __qui __nous__ attirent__  
__ De __brûlures __et __de __clous__  
__Oui__, __mais __ne __pas __les __vivre__  
__C__'__est __encore __pire __que __tout_ »

J.J Goldman

**New York City**

**Dans une salle de classe…**

Elliot fixait l'homme devant lui essayant de contrôler ses émotions s'il voulait que son plan fonctionne il devait garder son calme même si cela lui était difficile avec cette arme braquée sur la tête de sa fille.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle Holloway, je suis là maintenant…je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais laissez la partir…je vous en supplie » fit-il d'une voix calme.

L'homme l'observa un moment.

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot inspecteur ?» s'énerva t-il légèrement et Hailey émit un petit gémissement au son de sa voix.

« Ca va aller ma puce tout va bien se passer » la rassura aussitôt Elliot plongeant son regard dans ses grands yeux bleu effrayés, « pourquoi faites vous ca Holloway c'est une petite fille innocente, elle n'a rien avoir là dedans c'est une histoire entre vous et moi » rajouta Elliot.

L'homme le toisa du regard.

« Au contraire elle a tout à avoir, vous m'avez pris mes enfants, ils étaient tout ce qu'il me restait…maintenant c'est à vous de ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti» fit-il la rage dans la voix.

Elliot pensa qu'il savait parfaitement ce que cela faisait, il avait été séparé des deux femmes de sa vie pendant tellement longtemps qu'il avait cru être mort à l'intérieur tellement le manque se faisait cruel et maintenant qu'il les avait enfin retrouvés, qu'il avait enfin commencé un nouveau départ avec Olivia et sa fille…leur fille, cette homme se mettait en travers de leur bonheur, en travers de leur futur. Il se promit qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire, il serait prêt à tout pour elles même sacrifier sa vie s'il pouvait sauver celle d'Hailey.

Il s'avança doucement vers l'homme ne le quittant pas du regard, « vos enfants devaient être protégés de vous…ils étaient perturbés et traumatisés, vous et moi savons très bien pourquoi Holloway ne le niez pas…nous avons fait cela pour leur bien » fit-il

« Pour leur bien ! Foutaises ! tout ce que j'ai fait pour mes enfants inspecteur c'était par amour…oui j'aime mes enfants et je me dois de leur montrer » déclara t-il en colère, « vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être renier par son propre père, d'être traité comme un moins que rien…mon père n'a jamais rien eu à foutre de moi il passait son temps à me battre, je voulais seulement qu'il soit fière de moi… je voulais juste que mes enfant sachent que je les aimaient qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal là dedans ? » rajouta t-il le regard un peu bouleversé par cette confession.

Elliot l'observa, cet homme cachait des blessures bien plus profondes qu'il ne voulait le montrer mais il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait croire qu'abuser de ses enfants étaient une marque d'amour, cela avait toujours échapper à Elliot le fait que ces malades pensaient toujours que ce qu'il faisait était tout à fait normal, bien sur le cas d'Holloway aurait pu être différent s'il avait grandit dans un autre univers familial mais pour lui on était maitre de son destin, peu importe comment on avait grandit on avait le choix, le choix de prendre le bon chemin. Et il en savait quelque chose son enfance n'avait pas été toujours facile mais lui il avait choisi de se battre, de devenir un meilleur homme que son père.

Un gémissement le ramena à la réalité, Hailey. La petite fille essayait de se défaire des bras de l'homme, elle semblait tellement paniquée que cela brisa le cœur d'Elliot, il devait absolument la sortir de là au plus vite.

« Arrête de gigoter ! » cria l'homme énervé et il pressa plus fortement l'arme sur la tête de la petite fille qui se mit à pleurer sous la douleur.

Le corps d'Elliot se tendit et il s'efforça de toutes ses forces à ne pas sauter à la gorge d'Holloway.

« Arrêter Holloway ! Si vous devez être en colère après quelqu'un ca devrait être à près moi…c'est moi qui vous ai enlevé vos enfants pas elle » fit Elliot tout en se déplaçant légèrement espérant qu'Holloway le suivrait, ce qu'il fit.

Holloway sentit la sueur se formé sur son front, il était sous pression, il devait réfléchir à un moyen de sortir vivant de cette situation et le fait que la petite soit aussi résistante et que cet inspecteur paraissait aussi se serein le perturber…peut-être avait il fait une erreur en faisant cet accord ?...non il ne devait pas douter de lui, cela était un signe de faiblesse et lui n'était pas faible…non il n'était pas faible.

Elliot sentit la légère panique d'Holloway, il était en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation et cela était un atout pour lui, il devait en profité.

« Holloway vous vouliez que votre père soit fière de vous…mais croyez vous qu'il le serait en ce moment s'il vous voyez menacer une petite fille innocente » déclara Elliot le regard planter dans le sien.

« Arrêtez ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il peut penser ! vous ne savez rien du tout ! » s'écria l'Homme.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise…il penserait que vous êtes un lâche…oui un lâche qui préfère terroriser une enfant innocente au lieu d'affronter l'homme de ses problèmes » continua Elliot, il savait qu'il risquait gros en le provoquant ainsi mais Holloway était un homme qui aimait avoir le contrôle et si on pouvait le faire douter, il savait que cela pouvait le déstabiliser.

« Taisez-vous ! » hurla l'homme tremblant de rage trahissant sa panique qui se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Il fit un pas vers la gauche.

« Arrêtez de bouger où je vous jure que je fais sauter sa cervelle ! » enragea Holloway se déplaçant également ce qui le plaçait dos à la fenêtre, il était pile à l'endroit où il devait être pensa Elliot, il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'éloigner cet arme d'Hailey.

« Allons Holloway je croyais que vous en aviez un peu plus que ca dans votre pantalon, je suis là en face de vous sans arme…il serait tellement facile de m'abattre mais peut-être que vous n'avez pas assez de courage » déclara Elliot un sourire sur ses lèvres, et au fond de lui il pria de toute ses forces pour que son plan fonctionne.

Holloway sentit soudainement la sueur coulé dans son dos, il n'était plus sûr de rien et sa main se mit à trembler, ce foutu inspecteur le regardait avec le même regard qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son père durant toute son enfance…ce regard remplit de mépris.

Il croyait qu'il était un lâche, un faible…non il allait lui montrer ce que c'était qu'un véritable homme et il éloigna l'arme brusquement de la petite fille pour la pointer vers Elliot. Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'accéléré mais ne laissa rien paraitre, c'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire de toute façon il jeta un regard à Hailey et elle semblait sous le choc ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et les larmes mouillaient ses petites joues blêmes par la peur.

« Dites au revoir inspecteur » fit l'homme en serrant la gâchette.

Et dans une confusion la plus totale des coups feux retentirent dans la salle de classe accompagné par un éclat de verre, deux corps s'effondrèrent au sol mêlé à un cri de panique d'une petite fille.

Holloway fut le premier à toucher le sol entrainant dans sa chute Hailey, son petit corps heurta un peu violement le sol mais le corps de l'homme la protégea en grande partie, elle se dégagea aussitôt de l'homme sentant son étreinte se relâché complètement.

Elle se précipita aussitôt vers l'autre corps qu'elle avait vu également s'effondrer.

« PAPA ! » hurla t-elle avant de s'immobiliser devant lui en sanglot complètement tétanisé.

Elliot remua légèrement la tête et sentit une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine, il y passa instinctivement sa main et sentit sous ses doigts le trou qu'avait fait la balle avant d'aller se loger dans le gilet par balle, il soupira il avait eu raison de le mettre. Il aurait sans doute un affreux bleu mais il était en vie.

« Papa ! » répéta Hailey en sanglotant les yeux dans le vague par le choc.

Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux, Hailey …oh mon dieu merci !

Il se releva et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, elle s'accrocha de toute ses forces à son cou et il la serra fermement contre lui étouffant ses sanglot contre sa poitrine tout en posant de doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Chuuut …ca va aller maintenant mon cœur… ca va aller je suis là…tu es en sécurité maintenant » la rassura-il d'une voix rauque par l'émotion, elle l'avait appelé papa il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire cela mais son cœur se réchauffa aussitôt, il était tellement ému.

Il jeta un regard plus loin où gisait le corps sans vie d'Holloway avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce, « ca va aller…on va retrouver maman maintenant ma puce » fit il en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa fille et elle hocha doucement la tête contre sa chemise.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les coups feu, Olivia avait sentit son cœur s'arrêté de battre s'imaginant le pire et maintenant elle était là les yeux fixant cette porte espérant y voir Hailey et Elliot la franchir. L'atmosphère était tendu personne n'osait de bouger tout attendant un signe de vie d'Elliot et de la petite fille. Olivia sentit l'angoisse tordre son ventre et elle jeta un regard anxieux vers Cragen.

« Capitaine… » fit-elle la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux, et si cela c'était mal passé…et si elle les avait perdu…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien» la coupa t-il d'une voix rassurante, du moins l'espérait il, lui aussi fixait cette porte avec angoisse et il savait qu'Olivia serait brisé à jamais s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Elliot et Hailey, il essaya d'écarter au plus loin ces sombres pensées priant pour que cette foutue porte finissent par s'ouvrir.

Et comme si on avait entendit ses prières, Elliot apparu soudainement Hailey dans ses bras comme sortie de nulle part et un grand soulagement se fit entendre.

Olivia se précipita vers lui les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, son cauchemar était enfin terminé, elle avait l'impression de revivre. A peine qu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur qu'Hailey se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Maman ! » gémit la petite fille avant de s'accrocher à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, Olivia pouvait sentit les sombre-sauts de son petit corps emporté dans un sanglot, son cœur se serra aussitôt et elle posa de doux baisers sur la tête de sa fille essayant de la calmer.

« Ca va aller mon bébé…je suis là…maman est là…c'est fini mon cœur » fit elle la voix brisées par les pleurs.

Elliot passa ses bras autour d'Olivia et les serrant contre lui, son cœur se gonfla d'un intense amour. Il sentit Olivia posé sa tête contre son torse, il embrassa ses cheveux et elle releva les yeux humides vers lui, il posa son front contre le sien leur regard ancrés l'un à l'autre.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés comme si autour d'eux le monde tournait au ralenti, ils étaient complètement indifférents de l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux, de ces dizaines de policiers qui se précipitaient à l'intérieur de l'école, ils étaient dans leur bulle, leur bulle d'amour.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que le soleil avait laissé sa place à l'obscurité, pour eux plus rien n'avait d'importance, ils étaient enfin réunis c'est tout ce qui leur importait.

Une légère brise s'était levée faisant danser les cheveux d'Olivia.

« Je t'aime » murmura t-elle du bout des lèvres et le cœur d'Elliot s'emballa submergé par l'émotion, il avait bien cru ne plus jamais entendre cette douce mélodie et doucement il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un tendre baiser exprimant ses sentiments les plus profonds.

Les nuages avaient laissés place à un ciel étoilé et une lumineuse lune se leva éclairant un homme une femme serrant aux creux de leur bras le fruit de leur amour remerciant le ciel que cette journée de cauchemar fut enfin derrière eux.

**TBC

* * *

**

Merci pour vos reviews… à bientôt ^^


	15. Chapter 15

_ « Comme au passant qui chante, on reprend sa chanson.  
J'ai tout appris de toi jusqu'au sens du frisson. »_

Jean Ferrat

**New York City**

**Résidence**** Benson**

Allongée sur le lit de sa fille dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Olivia caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Hailey endormis, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce petit corps. Elle avait bien failli la perdre aujourd'hui et cela lui brisait le cœur. Il lui était impossible de dormir, recassant inlassablement les évènements de la journée et lorsqu'elle avait entendu Hailey sangloté dans son sommeil elle s'était précipitée dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait trouvée recroquevillée sur elle-même, son cauchemar était si effrayant qu'elle avait mouillée son lit, Olivia se sentit tellement mal de la voir comme ca elle avait du retenir de toutes de ses forces ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Malgré son jeune âge, Hailey était devenu propre très tôt et elle n'avait jamais mouillée son lit auparavant et Olivia était en colère, en colère après cet homme qui avait traumatisé son bébé, en colère car elle avait peur. Peur que sa fille ne sent remette jamais et ca elle ne le pouvait le supportait.

Une fois changée et calmée, Hailey s'était finalement rendormis se sentant en sécurité avec la présence de sa mère à ses côtés. Olivia ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps elle était là les yeux fixés sur sa fille mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne pouvait plus se séparer d'elle, elle avait besoin de sa fille autant que sa fille avait besoin d'elle, jamais cet amour maternelle qu'elle ressentait n'avait été aussi fort que ce soir dans la pénombre de cette chambre.

Le couloir était sombre et une étrange atmosphère flottait entre les murs, Elliot ne savait pas comment il avait atterri dans ce couloir mais il avait cette étrange sensation qui parcourait son corps et qui lui glaçait le sang, et puis un cri se fit entendre et il se mit à courir la peur serrant ses entrailles, plus il courrait plus le couloir s'allongé et le cri devenait plus perçant. Ce cri, cette voix lui était familier, un cri d'enfant et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il reconnu sa fille, Hailey, elle l'appelait à l'aide mais il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre et il se mit à courir plus vite le cœur battant la chamade mais en vain le couloir n'avait pas de fin, et elle continuait à l'appeler et cela lui était insupportable, insupportable d'entendre sa détresse et ne pouvoir la réconforter. Et soudain comme sorti de nulle part Olivia apparu devant lui, sa tristesse et son désespoir était comme un couteau tranchant qui poignardait son cœur.

« Elle est morte » fit-elle la voix brisée et le regard hagard, « elle est morte, pourquoi as-tu laissé faire ça ? » rajouta t-elle et Elliot sentit la lame du couteau s'enfoncé plus profondément dans son cœur. Elle l'accusait du regard et cela lui était insoutenable, il essaya de s'approcher d'elle mais elle s'éloignait à chacun de ses pas tout comme Hailey il ne pouvait l'attendre et il cru mourir, « je suis morte avec elle » fit-elle les yeux brillant par les larmes avant que son image se trouble pour finir par s'évaporer. Et il se mit à crier, crier de désespoir et de douleur, il les avait perdus…

« Liv ! » s'écria Elliot en se redressant le souffle court et la sueur coulant sur son front, il lui fallu un moment pour réalisé qu'il était dans le lit d'Olivia et que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Aussitôt il tourna la tête à ses côtés espérant la trouver là endormis comme pour se rassurer mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que les draps vides et son cœur rata un battement, il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer la peur qui l'avait assailli. Il se leva du lit avant de sortir de la chambre sachant parfaitement où trouver Olivia.

Lorsqu'il atteint la porte entrebâillé de la chambre d'Hailey son cœur se réchauffa en la voyant, même si cela pouvait paraitre ridicule il avait besoin de la voir, de voir que tout ceci était bien la réalité. Il s'approcha et elle ne bougea pas ne remarquant pas sa présence, elle avait le regard rivé sur leur fille.

« Hey » fit-il doucement.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, elle avait l'air exténuée et il se sentit coupable, elle n'avait sans doute pas réussit à trouver le sommeil.

« Hey » répondit elle le regard triste. Il s'assit et à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête contre son torse avant de pousser un profond soupir comme s'il pouvait la soulager rien qu'en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda t-il avant de poser un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux.

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de sentir cette douce odeur qui émanait de lui, elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, il pouvait effacer toutes ses souffrances rien qu'en ce simple geste mais au fond elle il y avait encore cette douleur, douleur de savoir sa fille si mal.

Elle finit par relever la tête et jeta un regard vers Hailey, « elle na va pas bien » fit-elle la gorge nouée. Il ferma brièvement les yeux sentant l'émotion le submergé, puis son regard se posa sur sa fille, elle dormait mais son sommeil n'était aussi serein qu'il avait été autrefois, elle était agitée comme si elle se battait avec ses démons et le cœur d'Elliot se serra. La journée avait été extrêmement éprouvante pour elle, personne ne sortait indemne de ce genre de situation, son métier lui avait appris cela, elle était probablement traumatisée et cela lui déchirait le cœur.

« Je sais… » fit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

« Je ne peux la laisser » murmura Olivia les larmes aux yeux.

« ca va aller…on va la prendre avec nous » la rassura t-il d'un baiser sur le front.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi dans le silence de la nuit avant de finalement rejoindre leur chambre Hailey endormis dans les bras de son père. Ils se couchèrent à la lueur de la lune éclairant la pièce, Hailey allongée entre ses parents et Elliot passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle et d'Olivia.

« Elle pourrait peut-être voir Huang ? » demanda Elliot les yeux planter dans ses deux grands yeux chocolat, elle le fixa un moment et finit par hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre avant de finir par s'endormir.

**New York City**

**Au Central le lendemain…**

Elliot et Olivia étaient debout en face de cette vitre sans tain, observant Huang et leur fille, quand ils en avaient parler à ce dernier il avait été ravi de pouvoir les aider, sachant très bien combien cela avait du être éprouvant pour une enfant de son âge. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là à les observer et au fur et à mesure de la séance Olivia sentait cette angoisse lui tordre le ventre.

Huang releva les yeux vers la vitre et se leva avant de sortir de la pièce laissant Hailey s'amuser avec les quelques jouets.

Olivia retenu sa respiration lorsqu'il apparut, il lui jeta un regard et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Alors comment elle va ? » s'enquérait aussitôt Elliot.

Huang se rapprocha de la vitre jetant un coup d'œil à la petite fille.

« Elle semble en effet un peu choquée et elle se pose beaucoup de question, des questions qu'elle ne devrait pas se poser à son âge » lui répondit-il.

Olivia fronça les sourcils, l'angoisse grandissant.

« Comment ca ? » demanda t-elle.

« Elle parle beaucoup de la mort, je pense que cela la travaille…mais en même temps cela est compréhensible sachant qu'elle a vu cette jeune femme mourir sous ses yeux »

Le cœur d'Olivia se comprima.

« Elle va s'en remettre ? » questionna Elliot.

« Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle a subit un traumatisme…mais c'est une petite fille intelligente et elle est encore jeune elle ne devrait pas avoir de difficulté à s'en remettre, il faut que vous soyez là pour elle, que vous la rassurer à chacune de ses angoisses et je pourrais également la prendre pendant quelques séances si vous le voulez » fit Huang d'un regard compatissant.

« Merci beaucoup… » fit Olivia une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux.

« De rien…ne vous inquiétez pas c'est une petite forte comme ses parents elle va s'en remettre » lui répondit il avec un sourire.

« Elliot !, Olivia ! …le capitaine voudrait vous voir dans son bureau » fit soudainement Fin en apparaissant dans la pièce. Olivia jeta un regard vers sa fille.

« Je vais rester avec elle ne vous inquiétez pas » proposa Huang.

« Merci… » lui répondit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce suivi d'Elliot.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Cragen ils le trouvèrent assis à son bureau le regard sévère et au fond d'eux ils surent aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Ils s'installèrent en face de lui et Olivia sentit son cœur s'emballé, le moment était venu.

Il les observa un moment.

« Cela fait maintenant plus de dix ans que vous travaillez ici et je ne vous cache pas que vous faites partis des meilleurs inspecteurs que cette unité ai connu si ce n'est pas les meilleurs… » déclara t-il le visage impassible.

« Ici dans mon unité le plus important pour moi c'est la confiance et la loyauté que mes inspecteurs ont envers moi… » Il s'interrompit un moment, « …donc je vais vous poser une seule et unique question et je veux que vous me répondiez franchement sans aucun mensonge…es que vous entretenez une relation autre que professionnelle ? » demanda t-il.

Elliot échangea un regard avec Olivia incertain de la réponse à donner, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé trop occupé à vivre ce que le moment présent leur apportait ils avaient raté tellement de choses qu'ils préféraient vivre cette situation sans se poser de questions. Mais cette prise d'otage avait tout changé, ils avaient dévoilé leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre aux yeux de tous.

« Oui… » fit soudainement Olivia et Elliot la regarda choqué, au fond de lui il avait toujours eu envie de crier au monde entier ce qu'il ressentait pour Olivia mais il avait préférer attendre, il ne voulait pas la brusquer ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves. Et là maintenant les yeux planter dans le regard du capitaine elle affirmer ce que tout le monde savait déjà, une vague d'amour le submergea, il l'aimait tellement.

« Bien… » fit Cragen, « j'apprécie ta franchise Olivia… vous savez ce que cela signifie ? » rajouta t-il.

Et Elliot se crispa aussitôt, oui il savait ce que cela voulait dire…ils ne pouvaient plus travailler ensemble et il se sentit revenir quelques mois en arrière, lorsqu'il avait du continuer sans elle, être là assis dans cette chaise face à ce bureau vide en face de lui et il sentit son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir. Il était sûr d'une chose…il ne pouvait faire ce métier sans elle à ses côtés, elle était sa force, son équilibre, elle était la seule qui pouvait le calmer d'un simple geste… non il ne pouvait faire ça.

« Ne nous séparez pas Capitaine…vous le dites vous-même on les meilleurs inspecteurs que vous ayez connu…mais ce qui fait de nous les meilleurs c'est notre partenariat, on se complète l'un l'autre…en nous séparant vous ne séparez pas que deux inspecteurs mais vous anéantissez un partenariat qui a résolu plus d'affaires que tout l'enceinte réunis » déclara Elliot le regard déterminé.

Cragen les observa longuement et il se remémora son entretien quelques années plus tôt avec Rebecca Hendrix.

_« _ _Les détectives Benson et Stabler ont un degré de confiance mutuelle et une dépendance affective qui compromet leur efficacité en tant que policiers. Ils sont trop proches. » avait-elle déclaré et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il elle recommandait de les séparer, elle lui avait répondu, « Si vous voulez perdre vos deux meilleurs détectives »._

Elliot avait raison sur ce point, ils formaient un partenariat hors du commun mais pouvaient-ils mettre leurs sentiments de côté ? Cela il n'en était pas sûr mais en même temps il ne pouvait risquer de perdre ses deux inspecteurs. Au fond de lui il savait qu'Elliot fonctionnait qu'avec Olivia et inversement, et il avait eu la preuve sous les yeux de nombreuses fois.

Il soupira.

« Bon … il me semble qu'une décision doit être prise,je dois admettre que tu as raison Elliot votre partenariat a toujours été très performant et je ne veux pas perdre mes deux meilleurs inspecteurs… donc vous allez continuez à travaillez ensemble… » Elliot se sentit revivre aussitôt et échangea un regard complice avec Olivia tout aussi soulagée.

« …mais je vous préviens au moindre problème, si vous ne réussissez pas à faire la différence entre vie privée et vie professionnelle cette fois ci je n'hésiterais pas à vous séparez…es que cela est bien clair ? » fit Cragen d'un ton ferme.

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Bien…maintenant dégagez je vous ai donné votre journée donc je ne veux plus vous voir ici » fit il.

Ils se levèrent et s apprêtèrent à sortir lorsqu'il rajouta.

« Au faite…je crois que je te dois des félicitations Elliot, Hailey est une magnifique petite fille le portrait de sa mère et le caractère de son père » fit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Elliot lui sourit en retour et le remercia avant de quitter la pièce suivi d'Olivia.

**New York City**

**Au Central un mois plus tard…**

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que la prise d'otage avait eu lieu et Hailey commençait petit à petit à reprendre le cours de sa vie d'avant, Huang l'avait beaucoup aidée, elle faisait moins de cauchemar et Olivia retrouvait cette petite fille plein de joie qu'elle avait toujours connue.

Au central la nouvelle avait faire le tour de l'enceinte et tous surent officiellement qu'ils formaient désormais un couple, cependant ils ne laissaient rien passer de leur relation sur leur lieu de travail. Leur partenariat n'avait pas changé pour autant au contraire il s'était renforcé les rendant encore plus fort.

Ce soir là comme à leur habitude ils étaient les seuls à être encore à leur bureau, l'enceinte avait été désertée depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais Elliot avait attendu ce moment toute la journée et maintenant il ne cessait de jetait des regards discrets vers Olivia. Ce soir Hailey passait la nuit chez Maureen, la rencontre entre la petite fille et le reste de ses enfants s'étaient bien passé ils l'avaient tout de suite accepté, ils avaient fait leur deuil de ce divorce et ils étaient heureux que leur père ai finit par retrouver le sourire et le bonheur. Oui il était heureux, comme jamais il n'avait été et il le sera davantage ce soir si cela se passait bien.

Il releva la tête vers Olivia pour la énième fois et elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils sentant son comportement étrange.

« Qu'es que t'as ? J'ai un truc collé sur le visage ? » demanda t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il se sentit rougir, pris en flagrant délit.

« Euh non…non…en faite je me disais que j'aimerai bien prendre un peu l'air, tu sais cela fait plusieurs heures qu'on n'a pas bougé de nos sièges, on pourrait peut-être se dégourdir un peu les jambes ? » proposa t-il.

Elle laissa tomber son stylo, « Ouais…pourquoi pas » fit-elle avec une moue peu convaincue, « où veux tu aller ? » demanda t-elle.

Il se leva puis se dirigea vers elle et lui prit le bras l'obligeant à se lever également.

« Oh pas bien loin…sur le toit cela me semble bien » lui répondit-il.

Elle le regarda quelque peu perplexe et finit par hausser les épaules avant de le suivre.

Elliot ouvrit la porte donnant sur le toit, le ciel était étoilé et une légère brise enveloppait l'air rendant l'atmosphère quelque peu envoutante.

Il prit la main d'Olivia, cette dernière était de plus en plus perplexe vis-à-vis du comportement d'Elliot, il cachait quelque chose.

Et puis soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur cette petite table dressée au milieu du toit près de la rambarde.

La table était habillée d'une nappe blanche parsemé de quelques pétales de roses, une petite lanterne rouge se trouvait au milieu renfermant une bougie dont la flamme dessinait des motifs dansant sur la nappe. Deux couverts étaient dressés et une bouteille de vin se reposait dans son panier en osier.

Olivia en eu les larmes aux yeux, cela avait l'air si simple et romantique à la fois. Elle se retourna vers Elliot et lui fit un sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur de ce dernier.

« Je voulais te faire la surprise » fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser.

« Merci… »murmura t-elle les yeux brillants, « mais comment as-tu fait ? » s'enquérait-elle

« ca c'est un secret … »fit-il d'un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se séparent et s'installèrent à la table, ils profitèrent du repas heureux de passer un moment ensemble sous ce ciel illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles. A chaque fois qu'Olivia posait les yeux sur Elliot elle sentait les rythmes de son cœur augmenter, elle se sentait tellement bien là seule en tête à tête avec lui sur ce toit. Elle avait tellement espérer vivre ce genre de moment qu'elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que cela était bien réel.

Il se leva soudainement sous le regard étonné d'Olivia, il se dirigea vers la façade et quelques instants plus tard, une douce mélodie retentit dans l'air. Il avait pensé à tout ce qui fit sourire Olivia.

Il s'avança vers elle le regard remplit de tendresse et l'invita à se lever. Elle s'exécuta et il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et ils se mirent à danser sur cette mélodie. Elliot ne pouvait quitter des yeux Olivia, elle était tellement belle sous cette lune qui se reflétaient sur sa peau d'olive et ce sourire…ce sourire faisait chaviré son cœur.

La brise jouait dans ses cheveux la rendant encore plus radieuse, il posa son front contre le sien et ils se laissèrent bercer par la musique, il ferma les yeux. Ils étaient seules au monde dansant sur ce toit, plus rien ne comptait à part ces émotions si intenses qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment présent. Ils avaient travers tellement d'obstacles avant de pouvoir enfin se trouver là ce soir.

Elliot ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ces grands yeux chocolat et il su que c'était le moment.

Il s'arrêta de danser et la regarda intensément avant de glisser sa main dans sa poche. Olivia l'observa le cœur battant la chamade.

Il y sortit une petite boite en velours et Olivia sentit les larmes se formés.

Il l'ouvrit et une bague en or sertit d'un magnifique diamant brilla sous le reflet de la lune.

« Liv veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda Elliot les yeux humides, par l'émotion, rivés aux siens et la voix rauque. Elle le regarda et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux sentant d'intenses émotions s'emparant de son cœur.

Elliot sentit son cœur s'arrêté.

Il y a trois ans sur ce même toit, au même endroit, les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qui avait changé leur vie à tout jamais et ce soir dans la fraîcheur de cette nuit étoilé il lui demandait de faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

**TBC

* * *

**

Ne m'en veuillez pas lol…la réponse au prochain chapitre ^^

Merci pour vos reviews à bientôt


	16. Chapter 16

_ « Quand tu dors près de moi,_

_ J'ai le cœur au bout des doigts,_

_ Je t'aime. »_

Michel Polnareff

**New York City**

**Tard dans la nuit…**

Adossé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre il contemplait les rues désertes faiblement éclairés par la lueur des lampadaires, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le front collé contre la fenêtre il revoyait sa vie défilé comme un reflet sur la vitre, le chemin n'avait jamais été un long fleuve tranquille. Il avait tout connu ces dernières années, et à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ces moments difficiles son cœur se serrait. Bien sûr il avait connu beaucoup de bonheur mais il avait du lutter pour enfin le trouver et plusieurs fois il avait été tellement proche de l'enfer, de l'enfer de ses sentiments si intenses mais qui ne pouvait être exprimer mais surtout partagés, plusieurs fois il avait cru mourir comme lorsqu'il avait du vivre sans elle et un frisson parcouru son corps rien qu'au souvenir.

Et maintenant il était là.

Un léger sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres observant le reflet brillant de cet anneau sur la vitre. Il le fit tourner autour de son doigt et brusquement il se trouva sur ce toit un an plus tôt enveloppé par la douce fraîcheur de cette nuit étoilé.

_Flashback_

_Au milieu de ce vieux toit ils étaient là se fixant du regard, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Et l'angoisse lui tordit le ventre, elle n'avait encore rien dit elle était là en face de lui les yeux brillants comme tétanisé il pouvait a peine voir sa poitrine se soulevé. _

_Un vent de panique s'empara de lui… et s'il était trop tôt…si elle n'était pas prête._

_Trop aveuglé par ce bonheur par cette vie qu'il désirait tant peut-être s'était il laissé emporter ?... peut-être l'avait il brusquer ?…et s'il la perdait là ce soir par ce besoin si pressent de faire d'elle sienne pour toujours._

_Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent d'avantage à cette pensée et il sentit les larmes brulé ses paupières. Il n'en pouvait plus il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater, il lui fallait une réponse._

_« Liv…dis…dis quelque chose je t'en prie » supplia t-il la voix rauque par cette boule qui lui compressait la gorge._

_Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ces joues et elle le fixait toujours du regard mais cet air choqué avait laissé place à cette lueur, lueur de tendresse et cela le rassura aussitôt._

_Elle ne répondit toujours pas mais elle se rapprocha de lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps traversés ses propres vêtements et ses sens s'emballèrent comme à chaque fois. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné et Elliot eu l'impression que son corps se consumé par la vague d'émotion qui l'envahissait._

_Il finirent par se séparé et elle se blottit contre lui enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il referma ses bras autour de sa fine taille et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un moment qui leur parurent des heures._

_« Es …es que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? » s'enquit il après un long moment d'une voix incertaine, bien sûr qu'il avait été rassuré par ce baiser mais il avait besoin d'une réponse, il avait besoin l'entendre qu'elle aussi voulait faire sa vie avec lui._

_Il la sentit etouffer un petit rire contre son cou avant de relever la tête vers lui les yeux brillants, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres et à cet instant il la trouva plus belle que jamais._

_« Oui El…oui…oui je veux être ta femme, je t'aime tellement » fit-elle d'une voix nouée par l'émotion._

_Et à cet instant présent il sentit son cœur explosé sous cet amour si intense qui le submergea. _

_Il sortit la bague de sa boite et d'une main tremblante la passa au doigt d'Olivia avant de la serré fermement contre lui, à son tour il enfouit son visage dans son cou s'imprégnant de ce doux parfum de vanille._

_« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Liv » murmura t-il contre son oreille avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa peau d'olive._

Il avait les yeux fermés comme s'il pouvait encore sentir son corps contre le sien le souvenir de cette nuit encore très présent.

Perdu dans ses pensées il fut ramené au présent par ses deux bras fins qui encercla soudainement son corps, il ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit.

Il se retourna et fit face à cette magnifique femme.

La lumière de la rue se reflétait sur son doux visage la rendant encore plus belle.

« Ca va ? » demanda t-elle dans un murmure et il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de replacer la mèche de cheveux qui cachait ses beaux yeux chocolats.

Elle lui sourit et son cœur s'emballa aussitôt.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils se séparèrent et il posa son front contre le sien avant de poser sa main sur son ventre et caressa tendrement la petite bosse qui se dessinait sous le haut de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la bague qu'elle portait émit un petit scintillement dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Je t'aime Olivia » fit-il dans un soupir.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant d'entrelacés ses doigts au sien et de se diriger vers le lit, couché dans ces draps de soies Elliot s'endormis le corps chaud de sa femme contre le sien se sentant comblé et serein pour la première fois de sa vie.

**FIN

* * *

**

Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre… merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews tout le long de cette fic et merci également aux visiteurs inconnus… à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic^^


End file.
